Senses Failed
by Thefrogkiller
Summary: The City of Philadelphia. City of lost souls and sins. Lives destroyed by Kindred and the Hunter's that walk it's streets. Uses Vampire the Masqurade & Requiem with Werewold the Forsaken and Mage the Awakening.
1. A world of Darkness

"Yes… Sam, Sam. Don't worry I'll be there soon. Hey, look the bus is almost here I'll meet you at your apartment in ten-twenty minutes. K? Love you bye."

Steven closed his cell phone and dropped it into his pocket. The southbound bus pulled to a stop in front of him. Stepping aboard Steven sat down opposite a familiar woman.

"Fancy meeting you here at a time like this." She said

Steven glanced around seeing it was only the two on the bus. A woman who looked about 23 had her eyes focused of Steven.

"Late night classes getting out?" She asked again

"Oh that. Yeah. My professor decided to drag out his lecture." Steven said. "So how are you doing Miss. Smithbridge?"

"Please. How many times must I say? Call me Talia." Talia responded

"Yes. Talia. Very odd name you'd hear around here." Steven said

"Yeah, my parents are insane. Big fanatics of "the old country", which ever one it was." Talia joked

Steven couldn't help but laugh. Steven heard his cell phone go off. Taking it out of his pocket Steven checked the number it was Samantha again.

"Girl troubles?" Talia asked

"In a way. Hell I love the girl. I'd do anything for her. Well, I can't really complain. She's just a little worry some and over protective." Steven said

He looked into the faceplate of his cell phone. Putting it away he looked over at Talia and smiled.

"I guess its good to let her worry for a little while." Steven spoke pleasantly

The bus pulled up to a standard stopping point. Steven glanced around.

"Well guess this is my stop." Steven said as he stood up. "Shall I see you in class tomorrow?"

Talia's gaze caught the window opposite her. Snapping back to reality Talia glanced over to Steven again. Sighing heavily she answered him.

"Maybe would could catch lunch tomorrow on campus?" Talia asked

Steven smiled at her.

"Sure. I'll be glad to." Steven finished before he stepped off the bus

Talia sighed again. Her head flooded with thoughts. Shaking them from her head she continued to gaze through the window of the bus as it started up again.

Steven held a heavy textbook in his hand with a filled notebook carrying a fresh smell of ink. Steven's cell phone started to ring again as he walked down the street. Ignoring it Steven turned the sound off. As he kept walking down dimly lit streets he turned a corner and saw a man dressed in a dark suit. Seeming out of place he stood under the moonlight. Carrying on his way the man he saw faded from his vision. As if he dematerialized in the moonlight. Blinking a few times he checked his watch.

"Damn, its already eleven pm. Samantha is gunna be pissed if I don't get there soon." Steven said

Steven looked up from his watch and saw a man staring dead into his eyes. The lamps bore down from above him. This man sniffed the air and grinned at Steven. Licking his lips this man slowly walked towards Steven.

"What a nice night we have here. I think I'll drain you dry." The stranger said

Steven was caught off guard by what he said.

"What?" Was all that Steven could say

The stranger walked closer to him, as he did two more followed out from an alley. Steven's mind flooded and dulled. Everything screamed fear, run away. There was a trance set upon his mind. Dropping his books Steven stood in place.

"I don't usually feed off of men. But I'm hungry. And after I'm done I'll have the rest of my crew feed of your empty veins." The stranger laughed

He violently pushed Steven's head over leaving an exposed neck. Two fangs grew as the stranger bit down lacerating his skin. All of Steven's blood ran quick. It was quickly siphoned from his body. Cold washed over him. Slowly his heart rested. Steven saw everything that was happening. Steven closed his eyes, feeling his cold numb body drop.

"Enough." A harsh voice called out

The Old man that once stood out in the open view confronted Steven's attacker.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't interfere." The stranger yelled

The stranger dropped Steven to the ground as he charged the old man. As the attacker raised a fist to attack the old man he was stopped. A fierce glare froze the attacker. A slash to his throat and his body melted into ash. The other two thugs growled in anger. One pulled out a gun. Pointing it at the old man he fired until the clip ran dry. Shells clattered to the ground as the old man stood vigil. In a blur he moved in and out of vision. The last thug saw his partner burn in ashes. The remaining thug pulled out a gun of his own.

"Didn't we try this already" The old man said

Swinging his hand out he decapitated the last thug. Its body too melted to ash.

"I hate Sabbot thugs." The old man said to himself

The old man looked down at Steven. At the brink of death he lied on the sidewalk. Gazing over his frail and broken body the old man leaned down next to him.

"Now what to do with you." The old man thought. "Its such a waste to let a promising person die…"

Holding a finger to his wrist. The nail grew and sharpened. Grazing his skin a thin line grew where he scratched his flesh. He forced red beads of blood from his body. Opening Steven's mouth he let the cold blood pour down his throat. The old man raised his wrist and watched the cut seal its self by his own will. Closing in sirens caught his attention. Looking down at Steven's body he parted with few words.

"Enjoy this gift." The old man said before he disappeared again.

The police that found Steven's body quickly called for an EMS to get him to the hospital. Quickly rushing through the streets Steven's eyes squinted open. Unable to hear what was going on he saw. The faces carried worried expressions as the looked on to him with horror. His eyes closed as he drifted from reality.

The ambulance quickly pulled up to the entrance to the hospital. Wheeling Steven into the ER they tried to bring this dying youth back to life. Feeling his heart rate and temperature drop they had needles with adrenalin and narcotics to jump start his system. When all of these failed the lead surgeon called for the defibrillator. Several seconds passed as the two plastic paddles charged. A single shrill ding resonated in the air as the surgeon yelled, "Clear".

Pressing the paddles down he pressed the switch sending mass amounts of volts into Steven's body. He convulsed on the table. Watching the heart monitor, Steven's heart rate did not change. It flat lined continuously. Again and again the surgeon tried to save Steven. But it was all in vain. Lowering his head the surgeon spoke.

"Time of death… 11:53 PM."

Wrapping up the used equipment they wheeled Steven out of the ER. Lost hopes and broken memories lined this corridor. Countless people died in that room and Steven joined the newest of ranks. Placing his body on a cold steel tray they put him in the morgue to rest.

"Damnit where is that boy?" Talia asked herself

Talia sat at a table in the cafeteria on the university campus. Checking her watch it read 12:28. Talia reached for her cell phone when she saw a crowd build up around one of the televisions. Her ears twitched as she heard the news.

"Last night a local college student was found by police. He was suffering from what seemed to be cardiac arrest. Rushed to the hospital doctors tried what they could to save the student, but all was in vain. Today, we wish best regards to friends and family to Steven M. Cossart."

Talia held her breath. A dear friend lost rested heavily on her heart. What she was feeling could not compare to Steven's girlfriend Samantha.

Several days passed since the incident.

A pale clerk who worked the midnight shift of this hospital wondered the grounds until ending her search in the morgue. Her hand graced the handles of the doors to the freezers. Each of the doors led to a different body. Holding a note pad she read to herself.

"Newest arrival: C. Steven. Cause of death: Heart Failure. Reason: Unknown. Wounds to body: A jagged open gash to the neck. Could have resolved from a mugging gone wrong. Family was notified but was unable to be reached. No next of kin. No brothers or sisters. Just him. Left in cold storage container 37." Jessica said

Putting the note pad down her hand rested on the handle to container number 37. As she turned away from it Jessica heard shifting coming around from inside the containers. What startled her was what happened next. There was banging on the door. Deep thuds rung out until the door swung open. A naked corpse crawled out of the small chilled room.

"Oh shit, I've got a live one… so to speak." Jessica said

Steven's eyes glossed over red. Starring at Jessica he lurched forward. Fangs grew from his jaw; a low growl was all that escaped his mouth.

"Damnit, he's frenzied too. This will be fun." Jessica said

She dropped her backpack and opened it. Not taking her eyes off of Steven she pulled out a blood pack. She held it out to him. Placing it on the ground Jessica pushed it over to him. Steven stared at this treat. Grabbing it he bit down onto the plastic wrapped plasma container. Ripping into it Steven drained the blood from it quickly. Thick crimson fluid dripped from his fingers and fangs. Steven's hunger settled. Licking the remaining plasma from his flesh he regained control of his body.

Eyes widened as Steven saw his environment. Beneath him were splatters of blood with an empty plasma bag resting in the middle.

"What the hell am I doing?" Steven asked

"You were hungry." Jessica answered

Steven looked up in shock at the woman standing over him. His eyes squinted from the lights over him.

"Welcome to the world of the dead." Jessica said. "I don't usually get gifts like you. But this one is already unwrapped for me. Plus… I didn't think it was that cold in here."

Steven looked on in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Steven asked as he stood up

Jessica handed him a suit of ER scrubs.

"You may want to put those on." Jessica said

Steven had just now noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Quickly taking the clothing he tried his best to not look embarrassed. Slipping the scrubs on Jessica picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Steven asked

"Oh please, not on the first date. I don't even have any protection on me." Jessica flirted

"What? No, I have a girlfriend." Steven protested

"Well, that's a shame, cute boy like you, I would have at least given you a feel." Jessica joked

Steven chased after Jessica.

"Please, tell me what's going on and why I'm here." Steven pleaded

"Oh… I love it when they beg." Jessica said

She kept on walking out of the hospital. Steven stayed close behind her following her out.

"Look, as much as I love having cute boys chase after me I have my jobs to do so if you don't mind, stop following me like a lost puppy." Jessica said

With that Jessica ran off down the street. There, alone on the sidewalk stood Steven in single layer of clothing. It was October, yet he was thinking why he wasn't feeling cold. It was still early last he knew it was only midnight. Getting his bearings back Steven started walking back to his apartment. Streets passed as he walked north. Finally arriving at his apartment he pushed the door open to see his room has been cleaned. Which only confused him more. Usually he just let this things lie where ever. The only other person who had a key to his room was Samantha. So instantly he though she had cleaned his room for him, again. Quickly going though his closet Steven redressed. Unable to find his coat Steven just grabbed a pair of jeans and a random band tee shirt. After he was fully clothed Steven ran outside. Not knowing what the hell was going on he could only think of seeing one person who might be able to clear a few things up.

It was a ten minute walk to Samantha's apartment but for some reason he arrived at the front gate to the dorms in only two. Pushing the doors open he rushed up to Samantha's room. Steven would come in to see Samantha all the time. But he wondered why everyone was giving him such strange looks. Gestures and expressions made Steven feel out of place. They all looked at him like he shouldn't be there. Some were just shocked to even see him standing there. Knocking on the door Steven didn't receive an answer. Waiting for a while in the hallway he asked around to the passing students if any of them had seen Samantha. All of them had not seen or heard from her. Dumbfounded Steven stood in the middle of the main lobby of the dorm.

"Steven!" A voice called out to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Steven looked around trying to figure out who was calling to him. There then came a push from behind him.

"Claire?" Steven said. "Where is Samantha?"

Claire looked up at Steven in sheer bewilderment.

"She's out at the East Sun Diner… but… you… here… how?" Clair fumbled her words

"What do you mean? I walked here from my house. I guess I'm late if she left with out me." Steven said

"No I mean. How the hell can you possibly be here? You shouldn't be here!" Claire yelled

"Calm down. I know it's a girl only dorm. But I'm only here to see Samantha. Besides you all don't seem to mind all the other times." Steven reasoned

Claire just looked blankly at Steven. Steven backed away from Claire. Turning around he bolted out the door towards the diner he and Samantha ate at all the time.

"How the hell is he alive… I took Sam to see his corpse…" Claire spoke to herself


	2. Free Fall Without a Parachute

A woman pushed two heavy doors open with ease. Picking up her backpack she placed it upon a table in front of her.

"There. That should be enough blood packs to last you guys for another week." Jessica said

Turning to leave a man dressed in a black suit coat and red dress shirt and black pants called out to her.

"My dear Jess. How are you doing?" Aaron asked

A chill went down her spine.

"Fine. Nothing abnormal." Jessica responded

Jessica started to walk out of the room when the doors closed.

"Find anything strange tonight?" Aaron asked. "I do love to hear about your foils."

Jessica hesitantly turned back to Aaron.

"Well… I ran into a little complication." Jessica said causally

"Oh?" Aaron motioned excitedly

"Yeah, there was a neonate hiding in the morgue at the hospital. I had to give him a blood pack so he wouldn't attack me." Jessica confessed

"Sounds fun… who was it?" Aaron asked

Jessica looked up and tried to remember.

"Oh yes. It was a Steven… Steven… coss… Cossart. That's it, Steven Cossart." Jessica spoke

"Really… I read in the paper about a kid by that name was killed a few days ago. Turns out he didn't stay down." Aaron said

Aaron stared at Jessica. His eyes made her uneasy, his intimidation put Jessica in a state of fear.

"So… I want to find out who turned him. And why he wasn't brought before me." Aaron commanded

Jessica looked down to the floor. The young vampire did all she could to avoid eye contact with the prince of the city.

"Now go out and get him before he breaks any masquerade laws." Aaron yelled

Jessica immediately bolted out of the room.

"You sure you should send her?" A sly voice resonated in the dead hall

Aaron sighed.

"Would you rather go?" Aaron asked

"Well if you want the job done then yes." Logan said confidently

A tall slender man walked out of the shadows. He wore a tee shirt and long worn black kakis. What skin that was exposed had scars everywhere. He held a small penknife to his finger and pressed.

"Certainly. It has been a while since I talked to a new blood. I could see how my people skills stand up." Logan spoke happily

Aaron looked on at Logan with dismay.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Aaron complained

Logan took the penknife from his thumb. A bead of blood trickled down to his palm. The slice in his flesh sealed quickly leaving only a single fading line. But it was only one of many that Logan drew across his body.

"What? Can't a man enjoy a fetish or two at his discretion?" Logan asked

"Yes… but… can't you use a bit more discretion?" Aaron asked

Steven burst out into the night's sky once more. He was in a rush of panic mixed with excitement. Still confused as hell, all Steven wanted to do was finally see the love he longed for.

In his view he could see the neon sign that read "East Sun Diner". Stopping abruptly outside the door he noticed his surroundings. As he moved the world around him played out in slow motion. The cars driving by, people moving along, and even the sounds were slowed and distorted. Steven shook his head. Clearing his mind he popped his ears and everything went back to normal. Pulling the door open Steven shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness of light. Walking in Steven scanned the room. His worried look caught the attention of some. The relatively empty restaurant held a haven for insomniacs and drug addicts yearning for either a place to rest from the outside world or just to settle for food. Stevens's worried eyes caught a lone woman sitting in a familiar booth. Casually striding across the floor he looked down at this distraught girl. She had her head down in her arms. This woman wore a worn leather jacket. Her long blonde hair covered it and her face. Steven put a hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha?" Steven softly spoke

She lifted her head slowly. Turning to look up Samantha brushed the long stands of blonde hair from her eyes. Cheeks stained from crying her eyes glistened from the overhead lights.

"Is it… no…" Samantha questioned

Samantha's eyes were playing with her. She wished, truly desired for her love to be alive that it came true.

Steven looked down. He brought a finger brushing a falling tear from her eye. He slowly sat down next to her. He started to apologize for being late.

"Sam, yeah… I'm sorry for being so late, I just got sidetracked and lost a few hours." Steven said nervously

Samantha looked at Steven in awe. No words could come to her. Feeling extremely guilty, Steven sunk back. Now growing afraid of what Samantha will say or do he lowered his head. Slowly getting back up he tried to back away. As he turned to leave Samantha launched from her seat at Steven. She reached her arms around Steven embracing him tightly.

"No… please don't leave me again." Samantha cried

Erupting into tears Samantha sobbed into him. Being confused now became common to Steven at this point that night. Turning around he held Samantha in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." Steven said

Samantha stepped back and looked up at Steven. He looked different. It was Steven, but he looked sick. She put a hand onto his forehead. And pulled it back. He was cold. Steven was abnormally cold and rather pale.

"Lets get you back to your apartment. You need some rest. You look like you could pass out at any moment." Samantha spoke

Paying the bill the two walked out to the street. Waiting by a bus stop they stood together.

"Oh." Samantha said. "Here."

Samantha reached in to her coat pockets. Pulling out a phone and a wallet with keys she handed them to Steven.

"Here… you may want these back." Samantha smiled

"So that's where my stuff went… wait why do you have these?" Steven asked

Samantha looked at Steven.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Samantha asked

Steven tried to look back at what happened. Trying to remember it all faded like a bad dream. Steven stood there holding a hand to his head. Memory blank, he opened his eyes.

"No… I can't remember a thing." Steven said

The bus pulled up to them. Taking this old commonly ridden bus they two traveled to a block away from Stevens apartment. Walking side-by-side Steven and Samantha walked up the stairs to the building and then into Stevens's own apartment.

"Ok. You look dead tired. So I think its best I few end the night here." Samantha said

Samantha sat down at the edge of Steven's bed. He walked over and sat down next to her. He looked at his cell phone.

"…Thursday…" Steven thought

Steven put his cell phone down.

"It was Friday… tonight was Friday. How… why is it Thursday?" Steven thought to himself

As he gazed at Samantha there was this mysterious draw he had to her, more so then normal. He had yet to sleep with her. Every time he had the thoughts Steven would push them away with morals. But now he couldn't fight this urge.

Steven slid over to Samantha resting moving loose strands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered to her

He found himself with a hand on her opposite shoulder caressing her neck. There grew this dry burning thirst at the back of his throat. He leaned in and kissed Samantha. Letting go from a quick embrace Steven looked lustfully into her eyes. His hand moved from her shoulder to Samantha's neck. Steven's grip tightened and pulled her head aside. Steven lost himself. Opening his mouth two fangs sharpened from his gums. Quickly biting down he punctured Samantha's smooth flesh. She squirmed in pain. Samantha grabbed Steven. Flinching in pain then slowly let her grip atrophy. Eyes open Samantha could only bask in what she felt. Surging sparks of pleasure ran through her body. Only heavy breaths and moans escaped her lips.

Stopping Steven pulled away. Samantha's eyes clothes as she fell asleep. Coming back to his senses Steven stood up quickly backing away.

"What the hell was I doing?" Steven asked himself

He could feel his body loose all fatigue. Poking at his teeth, Steven could touch the fangs now in his gums.

"What the fuck is wrong with me…" Steven said

Steven grabbed his things and ran out of his apartment. Opening his cell phone he checked the date again.

"How has a week passed? What the hell happened to me?" Steven asked himself

Searching through his phone Steven saw a series of calls from a few people; some were from friends and two that stuck out. One was from Samantha, and the other was from Talia.

"Maybe… maybe she can give me some answers." Steven thought

Dialing his phone Steven put it to his ear waiting while it rung.

"…hello?…" A groggy voice answered

"Hello, Ms. Smithbridge?" Steven asked

"…my name is Talia… who is this…" Talia answered

"Uh yes… its Steven. I need to talk to you, now I know its late but I don't think this can wait." Steven said nervously

"Steven its… 3am. What needs to be talked about now?" Talia asked

"Well, I need to know what happened to me. I some how lost a week." Steven spoke quickly

"Ehhh… alright give me a sec." Talia paused. "Wait… Who is this?"

"Its me Steven." Steven said

"How. You're supposed to be…" Talia was cut off

Steven's cell phone was knocked from his hand.

"Hello love." A familiar female voice spoke

Whipping his head around Steven was face to face with Jessica. She wrapped her arms around him.

"How's my favorite neonate doing this evening?" Jessica asked

Steven struggled to break free of Jessica's grip. For such a thin woman she was extremely strong.

"What do you want?" Steven asked

"You've been a bad boy. You've been talking to people you shouldn't be, now its time for you to be punished" Jessica leered

Still in her steel grip Steven only struggled more. His senses going berserk something triggered in his body.

CRACK!

Steven broke free from Jessica's hold. Forcing her back she fell on the ground. Jessica tried to get up. But only got to her knees examining her arm. It was bent in the opposite direction to which it should bend.

"Oh… I love it when they're rough." Jessica moaned

Jessica put one hand on her broken arm. Flexing her grip she pulled it back. Realigning the joint Jessica reset her arm. Moving her fingers she grinned at Steven, who only took off running. Blindly charging off into the night Steven was growing weary of running from everything. Even though it's all happening in one night. Something very strange has occurred. And he didn't know what. Coming to a stop Steven found himself in the richer part of the city. Cobble stone roads were more for decoration. Putting a hand out Steven leaned against a light post. But then there was what followed that created a new form of fear. Or more so that it was something that wasn't there. Checking the street signs Steven had ran 14 blocks from his apartment to the rich district, in only a matter of moments. And he wasn't even out of breath.

"Whoa… slow down there hoss." A sly voice called out

Steven looked around quickly to pin point the voice.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be showing off like that. Or is it only because you needed to escape again?" It spoke again

"Why is it that everyone I have run into tonight has to be so ominous?" Steven asked

A man walked out of the shadows. With short black hair he wore all black with a blood red tie.

"Because its more fun that way." Logan said

He extended his hand to Steven.

"Hell there. You seem to be a local celebrity this evening. Everyone seems to be after you." Logan said

Steven hesitantly shook Logan's hand.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Logan. And that crazy nympho behind you is Jessica." Logan said

"Shut up ass." Jessica growled

Steven quickly turned around. Now boxed in between these two strangers he grew nervous again.

"What do you want with me?" Steven asked

"Oh nothing really. Its just my boss wants to talk to you is all. Its just all neonates have to see him." Logan said

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" Steven asked

"Well.. who sired you? When did they sire you. And what the hell where?" Jessica asked

In bitter confusion Steven shook his head.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about." Steven said

"Ha… you don't even know what you are." Logan said

Logan turned and pushed a door open to a very rich looking mansion.

"Welcome to the Masquerade." Logan said


	3. Take Me Back

Logan escorted Steven into the building. Steven's eyes darted around the room. At first there was just a security station. The guard hit a buzzer and two double doors opened. Steven Logan and Jessica all walked through. Just on the other side there was an open ballroom with at least two-dozen people standing around. They all looked of wealth and royalty. There were servers walking around with many fine glasses filled with what Steven thought was red wine. Logan took one and the server passed by.

"It is usually a little more dead but you seem to have gathered quite a crowd." Logan teased

Steven followed Logan nervously. Just about every person in the room was looking at him. Their eyes prodding at him, there was an unusual amount of fear looming inside of Steven.

"Do you really need to do this?" Jessica asked

Logan downed the thick crimson liquid in the glass.

"I'm one for dramatics." Logan grinned. "And I like screwing with people's minds."

Logan put the glass back on another server's tray. Smiling to himself, Logan kept pushing his way through the crowd. Getting to the other side he put a hand on a doorknob.

"Well, say hello to our beloved prince." Logan said

Pushing the door open there was a long office with only a desk and a couch. The desk was pure black with over a dozen ornamental knives. The couch was an old red therapists couch. There was a woman laying on it. Behind the desk there sat a man looking only a few years older then Steven himself.

"Hello there. Pleased to meet you. Welcome to my abode." Aaron said as he stood up

This man wore a black suit. He had a strange smile on his face.

"What do we do with you…" Aaron pondered. "Do you know how many laws your broke… tonight alone?"

Steven felt more fear build inside him. Everything inside him screamed at him to run. But he couldn't move.

Aaron paced around Steven.

"So tell me. What kindred decided to let a fool like you just walk around like this? Where is your sire?" Aaron asked

"Sir… I think we may have a loner here." Logan said

Aaron shifted his focus to Logan.

"So… we have a stray. Is this what you're telling me?" Aaron asked

Logan sighed.

"Yes, I do believe that is what we have before us." Logan said

Aaron started laughing. Coming to an abrupt stop he stared deep into Steven's eyes.

"A pet without a master is nothing more then a stray. And in this world a stray is a liability." Aaron explained

Aaron walked back to his desk and sat down.

"However… it has been a while since we've had such a person with us." Aaron said

"But sir. You have to deal with his violations." Another said

"Shut the hell up." Aaron scolded

Getting back up Aaron grabbed a knife off of his desk.

"I think we'll have to fix a few things but… we may have a new project on our hands." Aaron grinned

A large grin grew across Logan's face. Jessica put a hand to her forehead.

"What the hell. You're supposed to kill this whelp. Not cater to…"

The man who was talking was quickly cut off. Aaron threw the knife he had at him. The blade caught him in the neck separating his head from his body. Steven looked on in shock as the man started to burn. A flame engulfed his body eating away at his flesh melting down to his bones. All that was left were a few burn marks and a pile of ash.

"Wha… what was that…" Steven struggled to ask

"That's what happens when one of us get to a final rest." Logan said

"You're telling me he doesn't know yet?" Aaron asked

"No, I guess not." Logan said

Logan walked over and pulled the knife out of the wall.

"I'm sure there are a few things that you've noticed since you woke up tonight?" Aaron said

Steven looked down.

"Been a little thirsty?" Aaron asked. "Don't you find it odd how you've been running around in a tee-shirt in the middle of winter and your not even cold?"

Steven's eyes went wide and looked at Aaron.

"Or how about this. Notice our complexions. Don't worry about getting a tan. It will actually kill you." Aaron joked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steven asked

"You are dead." Aaron blurted out

Steven took a step back.

"Well… not really. You are, by all medical means dead. You have no pulse. You don't breath. All of your organs, well, are pretty much for show." Logan said. "Word to the wise. Don't try and eat anything."

"But… how… what am I?" Steven asked

"Check your teeth." Logan said

Steven opened his mouth. Taking a finger and drawing it along his teeth he stopped.

"Yes, those are indeed fangs." Logan said

"I'll stop beating around the bush here. You are a vampire." Aaron said

Steven looked as he were about to faint.

"Looks like we're gunna loose him in here." Aaron said. "Logan, take him outside and fill him in. Think of it as an adopted pet. House break him and get him a new place to hide."

Two doors opened, from within Logan and Steven walked out. Taking short steps they walked block after block around this city both remaining silent.

"It's a lot to take in on one night." Logan said

The two kept on walking.

"Is there anything you'd like to know?" Logan asked

"How… why… why did this happen to me?" Steven asked

"Hmm… that's a hard question to answer." Logan answered. "I can't really tell you. That's something you have to ask your sire, young kindred."

Steven shook his head.

"Why do you all talk like that?" Steven asked

"Heh, ya know. I'm not really sure. In all the years I've been around I have always just went with it. Now normally I don't use those words. It just seems to distance ourselves further away from humanity." Logan started to laugh

"Why are you laughing at that?" Steven asked

"Because we aren't human anymore. We are the dark monsters that haunt the night and prey on the helpless. To try and live among humans is just trying to play a game you can never win." Logan confessed

Steven looked at his hand. His flesh was pale, and he didn't seem to even notice the cold air around him.

"What about my friends?" Steven asked

Logan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you can never see them again." Logan sadly spoke

Despair loomed heavily over Steven.

"I'll never see her again." Steven thought in horrid sorrow

Logan quickly turned to Steven. He knew that expression of sadness.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Logan asked

Steven stopped.

"What do you know about that?" Steven asked bitterly

"More then you…" Logan stopped

Logan was flung across the street into a building. Crashing through a window he laid on broken glass. Steven, now shocked by this, stared in awe of what happened. He felt a warm hand grab his wrist and started to pull him. Reflexively Steven started to run. Dashing across blocks the figure pulled Steven into a back alley away from the street.

"What, who are you?" Steven asked

The figure brushed her self off and stood up straight. Wearing rough wore jeans and an old leather jacket. Medium auburn hair hung down covering her face. Taking two hands she pulled her hair back.

"Well, aren't you gunna say "hi"?" Talia asked

Steven looked in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?" Steven asked

Talia grinned with her hands up.

"Calm down, we just need to distance ourselves from that man." Talia said cautiously

"No, I'm not going to calm down. What in the hell is going on?" Steven started to yell. "First I wake up in a freaking freezer. Then I find myself drinking Samantha's blood, now I find out I'm a god damn vampire and you, what the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"She… she would be a wolf." Logan answered

Steven spun around seeing Logan with laceration and glass sticking in his body. He started walking closed to the two while picking pieces of glass out of his body.

"I'm all about pain and such, but this shit just stings." Logan whined

Steven watched as the large gashes in Logan's skin start to seal up, and what amazed him even more was how he just didn't bleed.

"Get away from us you murderer!" Talia yelled

"Murderer, what did I ever do to you?" Logan asked

"I know what you did. I know what your capable of, you damn prick!" Talia continued

"Well miss, I'm not sure how you know about me or what I've "done". But you be kind enough to step away from my friend there?" Logan asked

Steven was now standing in the middle of a war he that he did not know existed. Talia put a hand to Steven's.

"Lets get out of here." Talia whispered

A grin grew across Logan's face.

"Don't tell me…" Logan started to laugh. "This girl is she?"

Logan started to heavily laugh to himself

"I had no idea you were into tough chicks." Logan spoke

"Wait no." Steven said

"Well it's for the best." Logan said

Steven could hear Talia breathing heavily, but from what started as panting it now was turning into a growl.

"Oh I see how it's going to be." Logan said cheerfully

Reaching into his coat pocket Logan started to blur.

"Get dow…" Talia was cut off

Logan appeared in front of Steven and Talia with a gun pointed at Talia's face. Pulling the trigger the blast sent Talia back. Hitting the ground several feet from where she was standing. A bloody bullet hole started oozing deep crimson liquid. Talia's eyes wide open.

"Why did… why did you kill her!" Steven yelled

Steven looked at his gun. This .45 revolver felt light in his hands. He didn't even feel the recoil.

"Relax. You may want to take this chance to get far away from here. This isn't going to end this easily. Shame too, she is kinda cute." Logan said

"What are you talking about, she's one of my friends. I don't want you to hurt her." Steven told him

"Steven look. This "friend" of yours, just kicked me across a city street into a glass window. Do you think that's normal?" Logan tried to reason

Steven backs away towards Talia. Kneeling down next to her Steven lifted her head up. Looking at the bullet wound he wiped some of the blood off of her skin. It felt powerful. The blood felt powerful to him.

"What the hell…" Steven uttered under his breath.

Too busy focused on the blood on his hands Steven failed to notice the bullet being pushed out. A small pinging sound resonated in the dead air around them as the bullet hit the ground. The bullet wound sealed up leaving a small light scar that seemed to fade quickly.

"Ok… uh Steven, you may want to back away now." Logan said pointing the gun at Talia

"No, you put the gun away. You're not going to hurt her again." Steven demanded

A low growl started up again. Talia could hear blurred voices arguing with one another.

"Shit… Steven get away!" Logan yelled

Logan aimed his gun to fire again. Pulling the trigger the bullet flew and hit the ground where Talia was resting. Hanging from the wall there Talia was. Her hands were no longer human. They were monstrous claws. Eyes wide she stared at Logan.

"Oh hell." Logan swore. "Steven, I'm only going to say this one more time. Get away from here."

Steven looked in horror at what his friend was turning into. The looming fear that was inside him grew and burst out. Turning to the closest exit he ran. Logan grinned, holding the large revolver in his hand he kept focusing on Talia.

"You know you wont get out of this unscathed. I will send you to your final death murderer." Talia growled

"Heh, you keep calling me that and I still don't know why." Logan questioned. "I mean, I've never seen you before. Maybe you are just mixing me up with someone else."

Talia sniffed the air.

"I can never forget the stench of your blood, the unending decay of flesh. And the screams of you victims, they are echoing in my mind." Talia said

"I think some one needs some therapy." Logan teased

Talia bolted at him. Landing on his chest Talia dug her claws into Logan's shoulders. Placing her feet directly over his chest she kicked. Her long razor claws ripped through Logan's flesh as she sent him rocketing out of the ally into the street. Skidding along asphalt Logan stopped. Bones broken skin destroyed Logan lied in pain on the ground.

"Well, that was the most one sided fight I've ever been in." Logan joked

Talia emerged from the ally. She looked fully human now. Just extremely pissed off. Slowly walking towards Logan she stopped a few steps from him.

"Any last words before I send you to hell?" Talia asked

"Nope…" Logan said

With his body already broken and flesh torn to shreds he threw his arm up pointing his hand at Talia. A stream of blood shot from an open gash in his hand. Hardening it sharpened to a thin point shooting upwards at Talia. She jumped out of the way just before it could strike her.

"What the hell was that?" Talia cursed

Logan started laughing manically. Standing up the blood inside him seeped out of his wounds sealing up the lacerations and broken limbs.

"I thought you knew who I was… its been a while since I had to fight back." Logan sneered

The long crimson blade that curved out of his hand dulled and went limp. Fashioning into a whip it hung from his palm.

"What are you…" Talia asked

A wide sinister grin grew on Logan's face. Snapping the whip he laughed again.

"Silly girl, you don't dare wish to meddle with me." Logan snapped

Regaining her senses she focused again.

"I could rip your head off with my claws alone, why do you threaten me?" Talia asked

Grinning again Logan spoke.

"Because all of the pathetic punks you have run into were afraid of you. I'm not afraid to die. I know I can't win this fight, but it should be a fun trip." Logan explained.

Flexing his hands the veins in Logan's arms flowed with thick fluid. Red lines drew under his skin.

"Care to dance?" Logan taunted

Talia tried to focus on an inner rage. Trying to change her primal rage into a weapon to attack Logan she couldn't reach it. There was too much on her mind.

Logan snapped his blood whip out grabbing his gun. Retracting it Logan held the heavy revolver in his hand.

"Sorry, guess you loose." Logan said

Talia quickly snapped back to reality to hear 4 gunshots. Pain was sent through her body. Stunned she quickly found it hard to breath. Dropping to her knees Logan stood with a blood whip wrapped around Talia's neck. Logan's eyes grew red from his blood lust. Gritting his teeth Logan's fangs grew out sharpening. He pulled and the whip tightened. Talia gripped the blood whip tightly. Using what strength she had left Talia threw it with Logan attached. The whip unraveled from Talia's neck as Logan was sent flying again. He crashed into a wall hitting against hard brick.

Talia stood up looking at her abdomen. Four bullet wounds punctured her body. Tracing them all she felt the exit wounds in her back. Looking up for Logan he had disappeared. Growling to herself she sniffed the air, looking for someone. Catching the sent she wanted Talia ran off in search of it.


	4. Demolition Lovers

Steven was running fast. Lost in his own mind Steven blinded ran.

"Damnit, what the hell am I doing?" Steven asked himself

Slowing down Steven found himself by a rather familiar place. Yellow caution tape still littered the area.

"This street…" Steven said to himself

Taking slow steps he paced the area. Visions came rushing back to his mind.

_The lamps bore down from above him. This man sniffed the air and grinned at Steven. Licking his lips this man slowly walked towards Steven._

"Him… he… he attacked me." Steven thought

Putting a hand to his neck Steven felt where a jagged bite tore into his skin. He could remember feeling his life draining away. Growing faint Steven fell to the ground. Overwhelmed the shock started to wear off.

"What the hell have I become?" Steven said to himself

Images of how he himself attacked Samantha, the woman he loved.

"I'm a damned monster." Steven started to cry

Steven stared at his hands. How pale his skin was. Dead empty veins left bumps under his flesh. Slumped against the building Steven stared at the ground. The police caution tape that was still attached to the poles and wall caught the wind. Whipping around Steven gazed undeterred.

"You don't have to be alone…" A polite voice called to Steven

Steven looked up; his eyes darted around looking for the speaker.

"Who is that? Where are you?" Steven asked

"I'm up here." The voice called to him

Steven looked up into Talia's eyes. She looked down at him.

"What…" Steven said

Talia was on her hands and knees on the side of the building only a foot above Steven. Her hands were claws, the nails sharply dug into the side of the building holding her grip from falling.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be alone." Talia said calmly. "I'm sure you've had a really bad day."

Steven sighed.

"Any other day, I would probably freak out at the fact that you are clinging to a wall above me. Or the fact that I watched you get shot in the head and still walk around." Steven said dismally. "So ya know what. I'm just going to go with it."

Talia slowly climbed down the wall and sat down next to him. He could smell the sent of strange flowers on her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Talia said

"See what?" Steven asked

Talia put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh… right…" Steven remembered

The two continued to sit there.

"Ya know the sun will be coming up pretty soon." Talia said

"Oh really…" Steven answered. "What about it?"

"Well. If you're exposed to the sun you'll die, like really die." Talia said

Steven sighed again.

"What does it matter?" Steven asked. "My life is over already, what's the point of carrying on this façade?"

Talia was hurt; trying not to show her feelings she tried to reason with him.

"Well I thought you hated school? And just about everyone there." Talia asked. "You'll never have to see them again."

"But I'll never be able to see her again…" Steven said

"Oh, yes." Talia said

She sunk back remembering that Steven had a girlfriend.

"Who said you couldn't see her again?" Talia asked

"That guy… Logan was it?" Steven asked

Talia shivered as she heard his name.

"Yes that guy…" Talia said. "There are certain rules you have to follow. But there are also loopholes. And I know how to exploit them."

Steven's gaze broke from hearing these words.

"You mean, there's a way around this mess?" Steven asked

"Yes, but you have to stay "alive" for me to help you at all." Talia said

Steven got up, his cell phone's alarm went off, it was close to 4 am now.

"I didn't know it was that late. I better be getting back to my apartment." Steven said

"No… no no no." Talia warned. "You don't want to go back there. Those others will certainly go and look for you there, your best bet is to try and hide for a while."

"Well, where else can I go?" Steven asked

Talia grinned.

"I know a place." Talia said cheerfully

Logan was limping back to the house of clans.

"Damnit, I really hate werewolves." Logan complained

Getting to the doors of the fancy building Logan pushed them open almost collapsing into the room. His body was torn and broken more then he could fix alone. His left arm hung limp, dislocated and broken.

"Damnit, why do I have to keep running into all the weird ones." Logan continued to complain

"Well, look who showed up." Aaron exclaimed. Run into some fun?"

"Yeah, a woman." Logan explained

"Heh, you never have much luck with them do you." Aaron joked

"Not this much…" Logan said

Logan pulled his left arm forward and pulled hard.

"This is the fun part." Logan said calmly

Flexing his hand Logan twisted it and pushed, resetting his arm. Not grunting in pain Logan just gritted his teeth, fangs growing long he smirked.

"Ah… better then sex…" Logan spoke euphorically

Ok… that's just wrong." Aaron said grimacing

Walking back to his desk Aaron sat down.

"So did you get Steven into his new place?" Aaron asked

Logan sat down on the long red couch. Looking at the torn flesh on his arms Logan spoke.

"Not exactly." Logan said. "After my little run in with a very dainty woman he ran off. I nearly got away myself. So my guess he just ran back to either here or his own apartment, at least somewhere familiar to him."

Logan sat back and looked up to the ceiling.

"May I request some vacation time. I need a few days to heal up." Logan asked

Aaron opened a drawer. Taking out some papers and a pen he started writing.

"How long do you think you'll be gone this time?" Aaron asked

Logan looked at his broken body.

"Two maybe three days." Logan said

Aaron signed a few papers. He then called a person using a few words he hung up his phone.

"Ok, granted you shouldn't be leaving on such short notice. And the fact we have a stray loose in the city." Aaron continued. "But I must have my men in top shape."

Logan got up. Walking to the doors that lead out of Aaron's office he stopped.

"I'll be back, I just need to sort a few things out. It has been a while anyway." Logan said

He put a hand on the door pushing it open. Walking out Logan walked outside. Looking to the breaking sky he hurried to his haven.

"I'm coming to see you, just keep your self safe until I get there." Logan spoke under his breath

The sun came up over the city of Philadelphia. From the previous night all the people that seemed to leave the city vacant now flood the streets. But the underground lords now lay sleeping until the sunsets again.

Talia sat on a couch in a rather large apartment. The windows were barred and blocked. She sat there thinking. Still groggy Talia stood up. Wearing the same things from yesterday she decided to change. Taking off her shirt she saw the bruise around her neck. Rubbing it with one hand she sighed. Taking a shower she stood under the stall. Hot water rushing down she closed her eyes remembering past memories that haunted her to this day.

"Scatter! They're coming for us!" An Elder yelled 

_The pack picked all dropped their things and ran. The land Talia and her pack was secluded and hidden, how could hunters track them down here? Her father put Talia in a hiding place until the raid was over. He ran back to get more out of the area. Hours passed, Talia sat in her spot until the sun set. Falling asleep from fatigue she awoke and still no one returned for her._

Talia awoke finding herself sitting in her tub hunched up. Wiping her wet hair from her face Talia stood up. Turning the shower off she stepped out and dried her self off and changed into new clothing. Walking through her apartment she came back to the same couch she woke up on. Looking around the room Talia counted the purple flowers she kept.

"Heh, wolfs bane…" Talia laughed to herself

Purple flowers littered the apartment. It was only a myth that it would have any effect on werewolves, but she was just entranced from the aroma of wolfs bane. The smell was intoxicating to Talia. She thought about just going back to sleep and waiting until the sun went down for Steven to wake up. Then she thought. Getting up from her seat she walked to her bedroom. Talia turned the doorknob, peeking in she spotted Steven, "sleeping".

Steven was lying in Talia's bed. Wearing the same clothes he had on from the previous day he lied motionless. She started at him for a few moments. Closing the door Talia walked out of her apartment and went out for a walk.

Hours passed, the airplane flew over the Atlantic. A cargo plane carried several boxes and packages. Rather uncomfortable in the back sat Logan.

"I seriously have to find a better way of getting around then this." Logan grumbled

He rocked around on the plane as it started to descend. All of the windows were blacked out. The prince was able to gather transportation for Logan to and from his destination. Only minuets after the plane touched down and docked Logan opened the doors and jumped down. Gazing at the sky clouds loomed overhead, masking most of the stars. Pulling out a pocket watch Logan spun the set switch on it.

"Set it forward… that's right five hours. There, should be good for this trip." Logan said to himself

He turned and started to walk. Logan's eyes were set on lights over the horizon.

"Hey Vale. Where are you going is still early." John asked

A young woman near the age of 21 turned her attention to a friend of hers.

"Oh I have some studying left to do. Exams are coming up." Vale said

She picked up her bag and started out.

"Don't study to hard, we don't want to find you passed out in your books again." John joked

"Oh very funny…" Vale said unenthused

Walking outside a swift cold breeze chilled her thoroughly. Folding her arms Vale started moving faster. The small café was half a mile from the dorms for her school. Thinking she should have brought a heavier coat Vale tried to keep herself warm.

"Damn it's cold." Vale cursed

Taking cuts through back streets and alleys Vale came closer to the dorms. Turning down one last alley she stopped.

"Damnit, of all nights…" Vale said

"Hello Miss Servana." Logan said

Vale looked to the ground.

"Do we have to do this now… couldn't you wait like… forever?" Vale asked hopefully

Logan shook his head.

"I guess I could wait for a few hours, I was hoping to talk for a bit anyway." Logan proposed

The two walked to Logan's haven. A large apartment in a vampire owned Hotel. Upon walking in Vale immediately turned the heat on.

"Honestly why do you always live in the cold?" Vale asked

"I guess it's all where you've grown up." Logan explained. "Its just nostalgia."

Vale took off her coat and sat down, pulling her black hair through her fingers she sighed.

"I really hate this." Vale said

Logan opened a closet pulling out a suitcase.

"I really don't know why you detest this so much. I thought you said you liked it." Logan questioned.

Frustrated Vale threw up her arms.

"Yes alright, are you happy? I like how it _feels_, what am I to do about that?" Vale asked

Logan grinned. Vale folded her arms again.

"I just don't like the fact that you're drinking my blood, it just freaks me out." Vale whined. "I mean, there's other ways to get that feeling then to suck my blood."

"You offering?" Logan asked

"NO!" Vale yelled

Logan sat down at a table opening his suitcase.

"Your too easy." Logan laughed

He started pulling out utensils and blades that made Vale turn pale.

"Look, there's a line I have to draw…" Vale said

"Oh these aren't for you." Logan said

Taking off his coat then his shirt Vale turned away embarrassed.

"Why are undressing, and in front of me?" Vale asked

"Oh calm down, I'm just taking care of a wound" Logan explained

Vale still stood with her back to Logan. She peeked her head over her shoulder and saw Logan's destroyed skin.

"What the hell…" Vale said

Logan's skin was stripped right off of his bones. She could see through the series of torn flesh right to his muscles. She could see that Logan was struggling to heal himself.

"What happened to you?" Vale said concerned

"I ran into some girl trouble. Damn you all and using your nails." Logan joked

"Hey, I find that offensive." Vale argued

"Good." Logan said

He didn't dare tell Vale about the horror's that were roaming the world. Ever since he met Vale years ago he felt it as his obligation to protect her from any harm or evil that could consume her whole. Wincing at past memories he pushed them aside to focus. Taking a scalpel Logan cut off some of the damaged flesh. He threw it to the table as it burned to ashes. Cleaning up the shredded skin Logan started to sew it back together. He looked up at Vale who was entranced by his actions.

"I thought you didn't like gore…" Logan asked

"I don't, but there isn't much blood." Vale said

Logan finished up, putting all the needles and knives away he put his shirt back on. Looking at Logan she stood up.

"Well… I think it's about time for me to be getting home." Vale said

Nonchalantly walking to the door Vale tried to leave.

"Vale…" Logan said

Vale stopped at the door. Sighing she turned around.

"It was worth a shot wasn't it?" Vale asked

She walked towards Logan. Lowering her head she leaned against Logan. Logan put his arms around Vale. She shivered, his embrace was cold. Enduring it Vale stood still.

"Tell you what." Logan said "I have a surprise for you."

Vale looked up to Logan.

"What's that?" Vale asked

Logan held Vale closely. He had his arms around her.

"Tonight is the last time I'll imbibe of you blood." Logan said

Vale's eyes went wide.

"But, what brought this upon?" Vale asked

Looking back down at her Logan smiled

"I just feel like I've been taking advantage of our friendship this way." Logan said

Pushing a hand through her hair she blushed. Vale glanced down.

"I'll be good. But just this once." Vale said cheerful

She smiled. A thin woman, secluded and alone Vale lived on campus in a single room all to herself. Logan had made sure she was fully able to live a normal life, minus a few matters. Brushing her hair aside Vale tilted her neck. Opening his mouth Logan pressed his fangs into her flesh. Vale shook in pain, her muscles tenses gripping her fists. Slowly she began to relax. Vale could feel nothing but a sweet rush. Every nerve in her body went off. Breathing heavily she wrapped an arm around Logan's back, pulling herself closer. Logan drew in Vale's precious blood slowly. Savoring the last taste he would ever take from her. Retracting his fangs from Vales neck a slim bead of crimson trailed from Logan's mouth. He licked the bite on her neck. The two puncture wounds closed and left not a scar of existence. Vale slowly convulsed and opened her eyes.

"Was it good for you too?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face

"…shut up…" Vale said faintly

Standing up Vale shook her head. Woozy Logan picked Vale up. Holding her Logan took her back to her dorm room. Shutting the door behind him Logan spoke quietly to himself.

"Sleep, dream, rest in life. Death holds no such forgiveness for the wicked. Let my redemption for my crimes start now." Logan said peacefully. "You show me that innocence can be kept in this world of darkness."

The sun went down over the horizon of Philadelphia. Street lamps lit the air as the horrors of the night awoke.

Steven's eyes opened, his limbs were numb, a heavy weight held him down. Getting up he moved to the door. Opening it he was hit by a blood pack.

"Drink up, your going to need it." Talia said


	5. NJ Falls into the Atlantic

Steven looked at the plasma pack in his hands.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Steven asked

"Well, I would imagine you drink it." Talia answered

She walked over and sat down on her couch.

"I like meat personally, not a huge fan of just raw blood." Talia said. "However, I do sometimes have that urge."

Steven looked down into the cold blood. He didn't grow ill from the thought of it. He actually was tempted to drink it on the spot. This thought was what made him ill.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be good." Steven said

He opened the fridge seeing more blood packs waiting for him.

"I stopped off at the shop for ya. Thought you would need some stuff." Talia said

Steven closed the door and looked around the room. Several vases holding flowers made the gloomy feeling he had kind of awkward.

"Well come on, sit down. I'm not going to bite." Talia teased. "If anything I should be worried."

Slowly Steven walked around and sat down across from Talia. She gazed into his eyes. Talia's eyes dazed Steven.

"So tell me, what do you remember?" Talia asked

Steven thought.

"I can't really. Its all been too much over the past few days. All that I can remember was a man attacking me, then I was on the floor naked with… blood pack…" Steven explained

Talia shook her head.

"I'm sorry for you." Talia said. "From what you say, you weren't given a choice. This just happened to you. This place you are in now is worse then dieing. You have to watch the world decay forever as you can only stand by doing nothing."

Steven sunk into his chair hanging his head.

"But the only thing that's left is to survive and maybe work out a unlife worth living with friends. Maybe even create a family." Talia said. "But first, we need to see what you can do to protect yourself."

Talia stood up heading to the door. Looking back at Steven he just sat there depressed.

"Come on. If you're good, I'll give you a treat." Talia joked

Steven looked up confused at Talia.

"What?" Steven asked

Outside the two wondered the streets of Philadelphia.

"So, what can you do… other then run?" Talia asked

"What do you mean?" Steven asked

"You are a creature of the night yes? You all have different clans. And each of them has different skills. You seem to be really good at running." Talia said. "So, lets see how fast you really are."

Talia started to make a low growl. Steven looked at her in fear. Her eyes weren't human. Her green eyes grew red and sharpened. She raised her lip showing her teeth grew long and sharp. Her hands changed to claws. In a panic Steven bolted away. Only to hear footsteps chase after him. A single set of footsteps turned to two. His instincts set in, the world around him slowed as he acted normally. Steven didn't see anyone else out that night. Nor could he spot Talia.

"Where is she?" Steven asked himself

He tried to look around for her. Back where the series of footsteps followed him. He blinked closing his eyes. Trying to focus his eyes went blurry. Trying not to panic Steven calmed himself. Opening his eyes again she could see everything. The streets were unnaturally illuminated. All the dark alleys could be seen as if it were clear as day. Turning around he saw a large out line glowing red. Taking steps back he saw it move along the wall. Steven slowly walked to the edge of the wall peering out. A huge claw swung over his head crashing into the wall. A huge beast stood before him. Covered in auburn hair words could not come to him.

"_She would be a wolf."_

Logan's words echoed in his mind. Turning to run the enraged werewolf stood before him.

"**_What are you to do now?"_** It growled

Standing several feet over Steven his only thoughts were of running and hiding. It swung down at him, claws ripping through the air hitting nothing. Steven was no longer there, only a shadow lay on the ground. It was a wisp shooting along the ground. Watching it the huge wolf changed again. Growing smaller it took a form of an auburn colored wolf. It ran off following the shadow.

Blocks were traveled until the shadow sprung off the wall producing Steven. He fell to the ground dizzy.

"What the hell just happened?" Steven asked

Hearing the swift footsteps Steven whipped his head around to see a wolf running at him. It jumped up into the air now coming down at him. Putting up an arm to block he closed his eyes. Feeling a force land upon him Steven awaited any attack. But none came. Opening his eyes he saw Talia lying on top of him, with a rather lack of clothing.

"Now you have a naked woman on top of you, what do you do?" Talia asked

"Pray that Samantha doesn't find out." Steven said

Rolling off of Steven she spoke a few words.

"If you don't mind, we'll be getting back to my apartment, I rather not run around this city naked." Talia said

Before his eyes Steven watched Talia hunch over as deep red hair grew over Talia's body. Bones and muscles snapped and reshaped as her form changed to a wolf. She looked up at Steven whimpering motioning with her head to follow.

The sun rose over England. Logan, safe in his haven now, rested on his bed. But Vale had just woken up, her body still numb from the previous night. Getting up slowly she noticed that is was a Sunday so getting herself to class wouldn't be problem to worry about. She rolled out of bed and stood up, almost falling over from being light headed.

"Damn him, and I had to go along with it. Every time." Vale complained

Getting enough bearings she got to her bath. Showering and changing her clothes she put on a coat planning to do her weekly shopping. Walking out of her building Vale slowly walked to a corner store. Exiting with two bags she sat down on a bench. Only being up for half an hour she was already exhausted. Vale didn't realize how much energy she didn't have. Leaning back she closed her eyes.

Two men walked up from the streets behind her.

"You sure that's the one we are looking for?" One asked

"Yes, that girl is the one our man keeps coming back here to see." The other responded

They were both dressed in suits. Walking up to Vale they stopped.

"Excuse me miss. We would like you to come with us. We have some questions to ask you." One asked

Vale groggily looked up at the two.

"Are you two police detectives?" Vale asked

The taller one of the two stepped forward.

"Miss, would you please come with us?" He said

"So I'll take that as a no. Well if you don't have a warrant then you can't take me anywhere. So my answer is no." Vale said confidently

Vale stood up picking up her bags. Walking back to her dorm the two men followed her. Just as she turned a corner she dropped her bags and took off running.

"Damnit, what the hell now?" Vale thought.

She could hear the two men behind her take chase as well. Normally she could make it back to her dorms quickly but now she couldn't run much further. Vale had to find a place to hide.

"That's it." Vale said

Vale dropped down and opened a small window. Her body was much thinner then normal. She easily squeezed threw the now open window. Vale shut the window and blocked it tightly as she could.

"I have to get too Logan's…" Vale thought

She pulled out her cell phone calling his home. It rung for a minute, there was no answer or machine to pick up.

"Shit." Vale said

The clock on her phone read 2 pm. Midday Vale knew that Logan never came out during the day; once the sun goes down she could have a chance at contacting him. Vale had three hours until then. Three hours to hide or get away from her pursuers.

Vale found herself in a basement. Her vision started to blur. Shacking her head Vale tried to focus. Stumbling through the room she got to the door, opening it she found herself in the back of a shop. Trying to act normal Vale walked through the shop. Her eyesight went blurry again, all of her energy expended Vale passed out. Falling over the attendants of the store rushed over to her. She checked Vale's pulse, it was weak.

"Call an ambulance, she's out cold." One woman said

"..is… …vana…"

A voice was talking. Vale could barely understand it.

".is. se..va…"

Vale opened her eyes. She looked up, lights beamed down at her. She squinted her eyes at the bright light.

"Glad to see you're awake." A familiar voice said

The two men in suits looked down at Vale. She lied in a hospital bed. An i.v. line lead into her arm. A feed of plasma was sent into her arm.

"Odd, a normal girl passing out and almost dieing from just walking a few blocks from her own home, and a serious lack of blood in her own system. What have you been up too?" The taller of the two asked

"What?" Vale asked

"We know who you've been with. All we want is some information." The other asked

Vale tried to move but her arms and legs were strapped down.

"Oh don't worry about going anywhere. You'll just have to sit there and wait until you tell us everything you know." The taller one said

Vale's eyes closed again.

"Damnit, she's out again." One said. "Get a nurse in here, give her some adrenaline so she wont pass out again."

A call came in on ones cell phone.

"Yes? Oh yes, we have her. So either she'll tell us, or we'll just kill her. Keep your hands clean of course. Make it look like suicide. After all, she is just alone, no family. All the more to believe." He said

Closing his phone the two walked out of the room. Vale opened her eyes again. Trying to get free she found the cuffs around her wrists to be only tight enough to keep the latch shut. Pulling hard enough she got one hand out. Quickly unlatching the rest of herself Vale leaned up. Still feeling woozy she saw a needle in the I.V. line.

"What the hell?" Vale asked

Pulling the lines out she flinched in pain. Almost passing out from her on fear of needles she tried to keep her calm. Holding a hand over her arm a small line of blood dripped down her arm. She could feel a numbness lurch over her body.

"Shit… what was in that needle?" Vale asked. "Just what is going on?"

Peeking through the window she saw the two men standing outside in the hallway. Ducking down Vale looked around for a way out. The window was sealed shut. All that was left was the vent by the ceiling. Pulling a chair up Vale pulled the vent cover off. Climbing up into the air duct she worked her way through it. As she moved through the vents Vale looked through the openings. Some lead into other patient rooms. Some lead to hallways. The numbness that was in her arms left her right arm devoid of feeling. Unable to move it at all Vale drug it behind her, determined to find a way out of this.

She spotted a desolate hallway. Popping open the vent Vale dropped down. He legs gave way. The cold numbness started to inch its way across her body. She struggled to stay on her feet. Putting a hand along the wall, Vale tried to keep her body up right, until she fell over. Her legs gave way. The drugs they gave her started to take full effect. She couldn't keep calm anymore. Her nervousness caught up with her as she vomited. Looking down at her own sickness she cried out.

"Someone help me!" Vale yelled

Vale pulled herself along the floor using one arm. Unable to even move her toes, Vale could feel her remaining arm go limp. Giving up she lied her head down on the cold floor. Sobbing softly she blinked her eyes to remove the tears from them. One of the doors opened as a nurse ran out.

"Oh my. Miss, Miss, can you hear me?" The nurse asked

A door from the stairs opened. The two agents and a pair or orderlies walked out.

"Step away from that woman." One of the agents said

"Miss. Servana, I guess we have been too lenient with you. Guess we'll have to use some force to get what we want from you." One of the two agents said

Vale tried to get away. One of the two orderlies leaned over and picked her up.

"No! Let me go!" Vale screamed

Uselessly struggling Vale couldn't move anymore. The drugs that were given to her paralyzed her body. They turned back to the stairs when the elevator rung. They all turned around as the doors opened. The stench of blood filled the hallway. Logan stepped out, his hands dripping with a thick crimson liquid. His eyes were red scanning the room his fists started to clench in sight of the two agents with Vale.

"Let her go." Logan growled

The two agents pulled out heavy handguns. Pointing them at Logan they fired. However none of the bullets hit him. They two orderlies moved in to attack Logan. The one holding Vale stopped while the other turned to the agents.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Restrain him!" One agent yelled

The orderly who held Vale walked to Logan setting her down. Vale looked at Logan with hope and fear. She had never seen this side of him before. The two orderlies moved in to attack the agents. Even though they were being shot, holes punctured through their tough frames they still tried to attack. Swinging at the agents they didn't stop until they were shot in the head.

"Enough tricks. You must pay for your crimes, you damned monster!" One agent yelled

The one who spoke hunched over vomiting up blood. It poured from his mouth. His lungs and heart had ruptured forcing everything thing up and out of his throat. He collapsed and died.

"Who are you people and why are you after us?" Logan asked

The last agent turned his gun to his own head.

"The Society of Leopold will never bend to the whims of a sin such as yourself."

Finishing his speech he pulled the trigger killing himself. The nurse that was hiding in one of the rooms came out to see Logan kneeling down next to Vale. She was in tears.

"Vale… please calm down." Logan said

The nurse came over cautiously.

"Sir… I'll call up a doctor to see what's wrong with her." The nurse said softly

Logan turned his eyes to her. The nurse backed away.

"Logan…" Vale said quietly

Logan picked Vale up. He looked back at the hall of death. Logan walked out of the hospital carrying Vale. She shook in fear, her nerves shot, Vale just cried. Walking down the street two cars pulled up to a stop. Five men stepping out they all pointed weapons at Logan.

"Your all with Leopold right?" Logan asked

All of the men were dressed in black with body armor on. Logan ignored them and just kept walking. He looked down into Vale's red eyes.

"Sleep." Logan said

Vale's mind was dulled as she was forced to sleep. Logan set her down on a bench. Looking around the streets were barren. He grinned.

"Your crimes will be punished by the divine righteousness of god. Burn by the light of our might!" The leader of the group called out

All of the hunters aimed their weapons at Logan. He raised his hands in the air.

"We can't talk about this can we?" Logan asked

Five red dots traced the area around his heart.

"I thought as much." Logan said

The numerous scars on his skin started to bleed. Self-inflicted wounds dripped with deep crimson. He swung out as five lashes whipped the area in front of him. The blood stretched out and hardened. It sliced through the metal doors of the cars ripping through the armor of the hunters. Two lost limbs. The rest fired at him. Each of the bullets dug into Logan's body. Leaning over he looked up with a blood lust deep in his eyes. Two more started coughing up blood. Falling to the ground they died in the street. The leader looked at Logan.

"You sin. Your sheer existence on this planet is a mockery to our god!" The leader preached

Logan lowered his arm. The blood whips receded into his body.

"You bastards are the ones who did this to her. I don't care if you try to attack me. But when you go after the innocent." Logan growled

Logan flexed his hand. He pointed it at the last hunter standing, a spike of blood shot out striking him through the throat. The hunter's body hung limp as his blood was being siphoned from his body. Logan stood feeling the fresh blood fill his veins. The hunter's corpse dropped to the ground as Logan turned away. He picked up Vale and walked away.

"You will pay!" Another hunter yelled

Logan looked at him. Eyes glowing red the hunter stood as he raised a gun to his own head pulling the trigger killing himself.

"Damn hunters." Logan cursed

Logan took Vale to his haven. Setting her down on his bed Logan's eyes glowed in a blue aura. He could see the poison seeping through Vale's blood stream.

Logan bared his fangs once more. Sinking into Vale's neck he drank in the poison that infected Vale. Once Logan done he quickly retraced his fangs, leaning over he vomited up his own blood. Hunching over he felt a pain surging through his body. Feeling the poison burn he knew it wasn't a normal ailment.

Feeling weak he rushed to his fridge. Ripping open a blood pack he nearly drowned himself in it. Pouring it down his throat the burning soon stopped. Turning back to where he placed Vale he too collected himself. Sitting down in a chair he waited for Vale to wake.

Hours later Vale rolled around in Logan's bed. Opening her eyes she felt the warm sensation on her neck again.

"Damnit Logan." Vale complained

Getting up she felt weaker then normal. Her fingers were still numb and she felt dizzy. In shock she remembered what happened to her. Falling to her knees Vale put her hands to her face. Feeling the tears run down her cheeks to her finger tips then dropping to the floor. The door swung open, in ran Logan rushing over to Vale. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. Vale was going hysterical.

"Hey, calm down." Logan tried to say

Vale was shaking in place. Her eyes wide open, silently crying. He wrapped his arms around her. Resting her head on his chest Logan spoke.

"I'm not going to let anything like this happen to you again." Logan said

Still shaking Vale tried to speak.

"H…how… how will you do that?" Vale asked scared

"I'm going back to Philadelphia. And I want you to come with me. I can't risk not being around when you could be attacked again." Logan explained

Vale closed her eyes.

"How can I leave? I cant just up and leave everything behind." Vale said

"I rather have you leave this life behind so that you can keep your own life." Logan argued

Wiping the tears from her eyes. Vale looked down sighing.

"I can't stay here alone anymore." Vale said. "I don't want to be alone again."

Vale dug herself into Logan's chest. Trying to stop the flow of tears. Logan held Vale until she finally settled down.

"Ok, pack up. We are going to be leaving shortly." Logan said

A phone rang. Three, four times. An older man got out of bed; rubbing his eyes he picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He asked

"_Sir. We found him. Our target hit our bait. There were several casualties but we finally tracked him down."_ The voice spoke

"Really… may I ask why you decided to tell me this now. Is there any reason this could wait till morning?" Jack asked

"_Well sir, its because we found out where he is heading." _The voice over the phone said

"Oh really…" Jack said

"_He's heading to Philadelphia. And we thought you would like to deal with this yourself." _The voice said

"Ehh… my daughter has just come home, so I don't think I have the time to deal with it right now. Just put your men on it." Jack answered

"_Oh yes, that's the other thing I wanted to bring up with you sir. The boy your daughter has been dating." _The voice said

"Oh you mean Steven? Yes he was a good kid. Samantha is terribly upset that he died. Said he had a heart attack." Jack said

"_That's not entirely true. From a few doctors at the hospital that his Steven was held they said his body disappeared. What was more interesting was where he was being stored, there was a broken door to the cold container and a plasma pack torn to shreds."_ The voice said

"Really…" Jack said

"_We don't have any evidence that he is a walking sin but we will find him." _The voice said

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll pop up sooner or later. Besides, he'll come looking for Samantha. I'll take care of it myself." Jack said hanging up the phone


	6. Lunacy Fringe

The plane flew over the Atlantic. A large cargo plane had its windows locked and blacked out. Logan sat against the back wall in a seat. Vale was sleeping in her own chair. Logan had his head down, motionless and dead. The sun was out as they flew back to Philadelphia. At the airport the plane landed. By the hanger there was a small red car parked. Logan looked over to Vale.

"Yo, we're here." Logan said

Vale lied on the floor motionless. Logan's eyes started to glow blue, he quickly picked Vale up and jumped out of the plane placing her in his car. The poison that was in Vale's system was gone, but its effect had Vale in an eternal slumber.

"So, what do we do now?" Steven asked

Talia looked up into the night's sky.

"Well, all of her friends said Samantha went back to her parents house. Saying they all saw you and Samantha her self said she knew you were still alive. But they all couldn't prove it so they all thought it was a dream. And when Samantha awoke in your apartment she thought she was having a nervous break down. So she's back at her parents." Talia explained

She looked over at the guilt ridden Steven. He hung his head low knowing he caused Samantha's depression.

"Well, why don't you go visit her?" Talia asked. " You do know where she lives right?"

"Its not that. I do know where she lives and I do want to see her, it's just. I'm afraid of what she'll do if she sees me again. And what if I can't see her anymore after that. It'll only make her feel worse." Steven said

Talia walked back to Steven and brushed up next to him.

"So just bring her back with you." Talia suggested

Before Steven could reply Talia held up a hand. Her head jerked around trying to catch something, then she focused. A sharp tooth filled grin grew across Talia's face.

"That bastard is back." Talia sneered

Logan was driving rather quickly through the streets of Philadelphia. His eyes sharpened as he focused at the growing lights of the hospital north of him. Vale was still sleeping next to him in the passengers seat. Her heartbeat was weakening. The only rational thought that crossed his mind was get her to a doctor.

Logan speed through several lights. The streets were usually lined with people. But it was growing more and more desolate these past nights. Unable to let that concern him Logan just focused on getting Vale to help. Just driving straight he went down another few streets. Something big hit his car. Unable to control it he crashed into another parked car. The air bag went off in his face. The sudden jolt knocked him out. He sat in his car pinned between the car door and the airbag.

Talia landed off to the side of the road grinning in victory at her attack. The smile quickly vanished when she saw the woman in the car with him. Rushing over Talia ripped the car door off. Reaching in she pulled the frail woman out. Medium dark hair was strewn over her face. Talia could feel her essence. A weak heart was slowly beating in her chest.

"Steven!" Talia yelled

Steven rushed over seeing the girl.

"Get her to that hospital. I don't know what this bastard did to her but she needs help now." Talia said

Steven took the young woman and ran off towards the hospital in his arms. Logan looked through the broken windshield as Steven took off with Vale. His fingers gripped the air bag. Before he could do anything he felt his world quicken then a loud crack. Finding himself lying on the ground.

"You son of a bitch. Back to your old habits again? I wont let you harm anyone else." Talia growled

Logan looked up to see a very pissed off woman.

"You've got me all wrong, I don't understand what it is about me that gets strangers so riled up." Logan said

A foot slammed into his side kicking Logan against a wall. He fell down hard. Logan grinned as his fangs grew out.

"You really need to stop that." Logan said

Steven rushed to the hospital crashing into the entrance.

"This woman needs some help, now!" Steven cried out

A nurse ran over. Reading her pulse the nurse grew worried.

"Could you bring her down this hall. We need to put her under watch right now." The nurse said

Steven carried Vale. Getting to one treatment room he set her down on a bed. Quickly another nurse came in and went to work hooking up wires and machines. A slow ping resonated in the air. Rolling up the sleeve to Vale right arm the nursed strapped an I.V. line into her arm. On her other arm a nurse stuck a needle in drawing blood.

"We'll have to run a blood test to see what's wrong with this young woman. Does she have a name?" The nurse asked

"I don't know." Steven asked

"Ehh…" The nurse sighed. "We have another Jane Doe."

Rushing out of the room Steven stood by the door way Looking at Vale. His eyes started to focus again. He wanted to know what was wrong with this girl and why she was with Logan.

"no…" Vale faintly said

Steven was startled. Rushing over he looked down at Vale.

"Don't worry. I got to some help. He wont be getting at you again." Steven said

Vale's eyes peeked open.

"…where… please…" Vale said

"Your in a hospital. Do, do you have a name?" Steven asked

"…Logan… where…" Vale said

"Logan's not going to come anywhere near you. You're safe here." Steven said

"...no… I… Logan…" Vale said

A heavy sigh and Vale didn't speak again.

"What is going on?" Steven asked

He looked down in confusion. Why was this girl with Logan, and was she calling out for him.

Steven didn't know what to do. Vale had a growing expression of pain on her face. Against his better judgment Steven left, he ran in search of Logan or Talia for help.

"Oh what have we here?" Melissa asked

A rather short woman with short curly brown hair walked into the room. She had on a nurse's uniform. Dark eyes she moved to Vale. Taking a hand she brushed the frayed hair from Vale's face.

"What a beauty we have here." Melissa said

She licked her lips gracing a finger across a fang. Looking behind her to the door she saw no one around her. Grabbing a wheelchair Melissa placed Vale in it. Pushing her out towards the outpatient ward Melissa grinned

"I'm going to have some fun with this one." Melissa said

Steven ran back to the crash site where he found Vale. The car hadn't moved but the fight did. Steven saw scratch marks and blood marks tracing the area. Following the tail of destruction Steven quickly ducked at an object flying his way. A loud thud and he looked back. Logan rested on the ground.

"That woman of yours is a real pain." Logan said

"I keep telling you she's not the girl I'm in love with." Steven complained

Steven stopped when he saw Logan stand up. He gripped his right shoulder with a bleeding wound, but something was missing.

"What the hell happened?" Steven asked

"Your girl there took my arm." Logan sneered

"**_And I'll take more before the sun rises!_**" Talia growled

Talia was in full form, large fangs dripped with fresh blood as ash was matting in her fur. Ready to launch another attack Steven stepped in between the two.

"Stop." Steven yelled

Steven stood with his hands up. Starring down Talia he turned to Logan.

"What were you doing with that girl?" Steven demanded

"Well… someone is finally growing up." Logan said sneering

He clenched his wound sealing it.

"I was taking her to the hospital because she was poisoned." Logan said grimly

"**_By you no less._**" Talia growled

Logan laughed.

"Why do they always think its me. Sure I've done some bad things in my time, but poisoning a girl is not on my to do list." Logan said

Logan turned to walk away.

"So who did?" Steven asked

Logan glanced back at the two.

"They were hunters." Logan said

Talia drew back, Steven still in the dark.

"They attacked her to get to me. So, I'm doing what I can to save her." Logan said. "No, if you wouldn't mind, before you attacked and tried to kill me. I have to get back to her."

Logan started to walk away again. Talia stood down confused. She melded back into her human form. Standing bare she walked to Steven. She dipped down picking up loose pieces of clothing.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Talia said

Steven looked back blushing. Putting a hand over his eyes he spoke.

"Why… why must this keep happening?" Steven asked

"What?" Talia asked

She stood naked holding her pants.

"I'm trying to dress. Chill." Talia said

Melissa locked the door to her apartment. Vale sat in her wheelchair still passed out. The I.V. still dripped fresh blood into her system.

"So, what sweet sickness do you have my dear?" Melissa asked

She walked over to her. Placing a hand on Vale's chin she picked her face up.

"So pretty too. I wonder who you belong too." Melissa asked

Melissa cut a thin line just a few layers deep, just to draw a bead of blood. Bringing a finger to her lips Melissa savored the blood. The flavors of sicknesses were a delicacy to Melissa, and this was a new one. One she would keep.

"We can't let this one fade away like so many others. I think I'll keep you." Melissa said

Taking a needle she pricked her finger and placed it to Vale's lips. Placing a single drop, the vitae seeped in quickly. Focusing, Melissa felt Vale's metabolism. Feeling the pain and sickness she tapped into it, controlling it. Taking its death grip off of Vale she made it reside just to her veins. Straining herself Melissa sat down.

"Heh, that was a lot of work. I don't know what illness you had, but it was worth the effort to contain it for myself." Melissa said

She sat looking back at Vale. And a grin crossed her face.

"It's a waste to not take advantage of this." Melissa said

She crept up to Vale. Still knocked out sitting in the wheelchair she rested her head on her own chest. Melissa placed a hand on her chin raising her face again. Color started to come back to Vale's skin. Melissa moved in on Vale. Closing her own eyes she wanted to kiss her but found a hand blocking her.

"I do not swing that way." Vale said

She pushed Melissa back. Still feeling slight numbness in her limbs she tried to stand up, only falling back down into the chair.

"Where am I and who are you?" Vale asked

Melissa grinned.

"Your at my haven." Melissa said. " And I am to be your master. So tease me if you want, you'll be begging me soon."

Melissa advanced on Vale again. Placing her hand on her shoulders Vale picked her legs up and kicked Melissa off of her. Pushing her back this time Melissa crashed down on a chair. Breaking the old wooden chair Vale crawled out of the wheelchair. Pulling the I.V. line out of her arm Vale could feel her legs were still numb from the poison. Trying to get away Melissa grabbed Vale and flipped her over. Now on her knees sitting on top of Vale Melissa leaned over her.

"You're only making it worse for you." Melissa said

She tugged at Vale's shirt ripping it open. Vale started yelling for her to get off. Writhing around Vale was running out of options. Trying to get away Vale slammed her palm into the side of Melissa's head. Knocking her off balance Vale searched for an exit of any kind. Getting to her hands and knees Vale got a few feet from Melissa. Melissa casually walked to her.

"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" Melissa asked

Bending over she grabbed Vale by her hair. Pulling up Vale coupled under and leaned up, as to not stress her scalp from the pain. Melissa looked into Vale's eyes.

"You're mine now. I will do with you as I want so just sit back and enjoy it, before I have to do something drastic." Melissa said

Closing her eyes Vale's hands held something she grabbed while on the floor. Thrusting it towards Melissa Vale felt a heavy weight fall upon her. Vale has grabbed a piece of the broken chair. Stabbing Melissa in the heart with the make shift stake Melissa was thrown into torpor. Eyes closed and motionless she dropped down on Vale. Even more freaked out, Vale rolled out from under Melissa. Pulling her shirt closed Vale stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with this world." Vale said

Stumbling out of the room Vale found herself in an abandoned building. Debris cluttered the hallways.

"How the hell do I get out of this place?" Vale thought to herself

As Vale ran off down the corridors trying to find her way Melissa slid down across her bed. Falling at such and angle only luck would provide the wooden stake fell to the ground. Her eyes popped open.

"This has gotten old." Melissa said angrily

Vale looked around hopelessly. Lost and still sluggish she tried to make her way through the building. There was trash strewn everywhere. And the acrid stench of decay hung in the air. The only thing stopping Vale from dropping to her knees and vomiting was the building rush of adrenaline and the fear of stopping. From behind her Vale could hear a slow dragging. Peeking her head over her shoulder Vale froze. There stood Melissa with a deep red stain over her heart and a trail of blood running from her eyes.

"My darling… where are you going? The fun hasn't even started!" Melissa yelled

In a blind panic Vale started running again. Melissa just grinned slowly following her. Vale's eyes darted around looking for another pathway to take. Felling like she was going in circles she tugged at a vent cover. Ripping it off Vale ducked down and started crawling through it. The metal shaft creaked as she slid through it. The mixture of sweat and dust created grime over Vales skin that allowed her better movement through the vent system. Moving another ten feet the bolts holding the vent up gave way, dropping down Vale crashed through the ceiling. Seeing a gash on her leg Vale got up. A pain shot up her leg right to her spine.

"Fuck." Vale cursed

Spotting another vent she pried the cover off and crawled in. Stopping for a moment to let the pain go away she could here the foot steps close in.

"Darling…where could you be, I do hope you didn't kill yourself." Melissa

Vale held her breath. Eye's glossed open she just starred out through the vent. She watched as Melissa's legs paced by. Vale could hear here dig through the debris of the vent crash. Covering her head with her hands Vale lied in the crawlspace.

Melissa stood up and grunted.

"Where the hell did you get to?" Melissa asked

A scent caught her lips. Then she saw it. The rest of the world went to black and white with only specks of crimson traced the ground. Kneeling down she pressed her fingers in the still warm liquid. Closing her eyes Melissa grinned.

"This game has ended. A little white rabbit can only stay hidden for so long before she gets caught!" Melissa exclaimed

Eyes opened she dashed the to vent where Vale was hiding reaching in she grabbed Vale's arm.

"No! Let me go!" Vale yelled

Squeezing hard Melissa dug her nails into Vale's skin. Pulling her out Melissa threw her against the wall. Slamming against the old water stained drywall Melissa held Vale up by her arms. Melissa leaned in only an inch from her face.

"Now lets try this again, pet…" Melissa said

Grinning Melissa bared her fangs at Vale. About to bite the lights illuminating the halls went dim. Melissa's head darted around. A mist like shadow ran along the ground, charging up along the wall it stopped behind Vale. Melissa still distracted Vale heard a soft voice.

"Duck."

Vale dropped her legs out from under her falling to the floor. From the wall Steven jumped out from the shadow on the wall pushing Melissa back. He ran over and grabbed vale by her arm.

"Lets go." Steven said

Vale clung to this stranger leading her. Pushing through doors Steven lead Vale down a flight of steps and ended in a large lobby. Vale was panting. Losing her energy and the pain from her leg getting to her Vale dropped to her knees. Breathing heavy she looked down. Feeling the stranger let go of her arm Vale felt herself lift from the ground.

"Lets get you out of here." Steven said

"I'm going to rip you head off you god damn asshole!" Melissa said

Vale started the shake in Steven's arms. Steven walked to the door as it was kicked open. As he left an extremely pissed off one armed vampire walked in.

"You, ash." Logan said

Lifting his left arm he pointed his heavy magnum and pulled the trigger. The chamber spun firing six large bullets into Melissa's body. Six holes punched through her frame. Each one of searing metal scorned her flesh. Falling to the floor tears of blood fell from her eyes. Logan opened the cylinder of the gun dropping six empty shells. Biting a single bullet, he dropped it into the cylinder. Clicking it back into the gun Logan pulled the hammer back. Stepping to Melissa she looked up with bitter hatred at Logan.

"So, she was yours. I could smell your stench on her." Melissa spat

Logan aimed the gun at her head firing one last time. Taking the top of her head the rest of Melissa's body melted into ash burning down to the bone. A bare skeleton lied in a pile of ashes. Logan turned and walked back outside. Steven stood holding Vale. Talia stood in the back about to gloat about how she could track Vale's scent from the car crash but after seeing how Logan dealt with on of his own kind thought it better to leave it be. Just standing around Logan made them all feel uneasy. He looked and Vale and dropped his gun. Walking to Steven he set Vale down. She looked over at Logan and clung to him.

"You bastard, why did you leave me? I thought you said you would protect me." Vale cried

Logan didn't say a word. He just put his one arm around her. Vale just cried into his chest. After a few minutes Vale stopped crying. Pulling away she looked up at Logan and slapped him across the face. Head turned by the sheer force of the blow. Vale turned and walked to Steven. Talia had a hand over her mouth stopping her from laughing.

"Call me when you learn how to treat a woman." Vale said

Vale ran up to Steven and grabbed his arm. Turning around she stuck her tongue out at Logan.

"Heh, you really don't have a way with women." Talia said

Sighing Logan picked up his gun and put it in its holster.

"Yeah, but he does." Logan said

Logan watched as Steven took off his coat putting it around Vale. He cursed under his breath holding the bloody socket where his arm used to be.

"Baby." Talia said as she walked away

"Mutt." Logan said turning away

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Talia growled

"Take care of her for a hour or two, I'm sure she's hungry." Logan said

Talia cocked an eye at Logan.

"You freakin blood suckers are so damn weird." Talia stormed

"Any expenses, just put on my tab." Logan said as he walked off

Talia ran up to Steven grabbing his other arm leering at Vale. Steven looked up at the nights sky, a cold breeze blew across his numb skin as a snow flake landed on his face. Grinning to himself Steven thought.

"I'll come find you Samantha."


	7. Right where it belongs

Vale walked next to Steven. Her eyes shifted around nervous. After the events of the night she was getting more scared of her surroundings.

"Heh, just a moment ago you were fine, now it looks like if someone spoke to you you'd die of fright." Steven said

Vale blushed and put her head down.

"Oh… it's just cuz he isn't around." Vale answered

"Isn't that odd. I'd feel less safe if Logan were near me." Talia said

Vale just kept walking next to Steven. She started to move closer to him. Vale wore Steven's old worn leather jacket. It was a few sizes bigger then Vale would normally wear, her fingers just poked out through the sleeves. She took the zipper and pulled it up to conceal her ripped shirt. With the light snow coming down and the cold breeze she felt more uncomfortable. Looking at Steven she felt closer to him then anyone else she had met. He was like Logan, only he felt more, welcoming. His dull pale complexion was confusing.

"So, are… are you like Logan?" Vale asked embarrassed

"Hmm?" Steven asked

He looked down to Vale she seemed so out of place, like a flower in a wasteland.

"Are, you a vampire?" Vale asked again

Steven grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Steven said

"Oh…" Vale said

She started to inch away a bit from Steven.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to bite." Steven laughed

Vale kept walking; she put a hand over her stomach. Steven pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Checking the time he grinned.

"How about dinner?" Steven proposed

Vale looked over to Steven.

"Just down there is the East Sun diner. I used to go there all the time, its usually empty this time of night so how bout it?" Steven asked

Picking up a steady stride the three walked to the building. Pushing the doors open Steven walked in to a sudden surprise.

"Steven my boy, what are you doing here?" A female voice called out

"Yeah, about that, heh heh heh." Steven laughed

"Oh don't worry about it, oh and you bring strong woman with you, about time you get a real girl." Sophia said

Her thick Russian accent twisted the words she spoke. Talia smiled and winked at Steven.

"Damnit why does everyone think you're my girlfriend?" Steven asked

Sophia laughed.

"What event brings the dead back to my store?" Sophia asked "Or is it that someone finally sired you child?"

"Bloody lunatics." Vale said to herself

"Oh, and we have a little one too, friend of yours Steven?" Sophia asked

"I guess you could say I'm watching her for a friend." Steven said

Sophia looked over Vale.

"Hmm, tiny thing you are… you must be hungry, I'll have something for you to eat. You must get food in you, grow strong." Sophia said Slapping Talia on the back. "See, you need to get strong like this one."

Talia just laughed.

"Oh Steven, how could you hide these people from me?" Talia asked

"I didn't know, I thought you were just pale cuz you only worked at night… ya know I'm dumb…" Steven conceded.

"Ha, don't worry you sit down I'll get you something." Sophia said

Sophia had a red ponytail; the rest of her hair was jet black. Bangs cut short just above her eyes, only adding to the white shades of flesh. She walked off filling out a piece of paper and giving it to a cook. Steven led Talia and Vale to a booth. The diner was empty. In fact the streets themselves were empty too. The snow started coming down again, the falling flakes enchanted Vale.

"So… Vale… where are you from? You don't sound like you live around here." Steven asked

Snapping back to reality Vale looked at Steven.

"Oh yes sorry, I'm from the UK." Vale answered

Steven cocked an eye.

"How the hell did you get here?" Steven asked

"Logan brought me here with him. After a few complications Logan decided it was safer for me to be with him." Vale said shyly

Talia looked away with a frown.

"So that ass brought you here…" Talia said

Vale turned back to the window, she stared onto the night's sky. Thick clouds blocked out the moon's rays. But the street lamps shined as snow started to settle on the ground. Steven looked over at Talia.

"What is it about him that pisses you off so much?" Steven asked

"By what ever do you mean?" Talia asked in a mocking fashion

"Well, the first time I've seen you near him you threw him across the street, then through a window and just tonight you bit off is freaking arm." Steven exclaimed

"Oh… I have my reasons." Talia said

"Wait, you did what to him?" Vale asked

"You didn't notice?" Talia asked. I bit his arm off."

"What kind of beast are you?" Vale asked

"Me… I'm a werewolf." Talia said

"Right… how do I run into you people?" Vale asked. "But still how could you do that to him?"

"Why, you sound like you like the guy." Talia commented. "You sure have odd tastes."

Vale blushed sinking back into her seat.

"I… he… he just so happens to be a friend of mine." Vale answered

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Talia asked

Vale didn't answer. Her head was pointed down loose hair covered her face. Breaking the tension Sophia dropped a few plates on the table.

"Hope I'm not interrupting. Here Steven, you drink this." Sophia said

Sophia put a glass in front of Steven with a straw.

"What the hell is this?" Steven asked

"Tomato juice. Drink up, you need the nutrients." Sophia winked

Steven eyed the glass of crimson liquid.

"This isn't tomato juice at all is it?" Steven said not taking his eyes off the glass

"Gee can't get anything past you darling." Sophia said

She walked back to her counter writing down numbers and paperwork.

"Just drink it, I've seen what happens when your kind goes hungry." Talia said

Vale looked at the plate of food in front of her. The words Talia said rung in her head.

"Excuse me." Vale said

Getting up from the booth Vale walked outside. Steven looked at Talia.

"What?" Talia asked defensively

Sophia looked up seeing Vale leave.

"No you don't worry, I'll go see what's wrong. Lady… tale what ever your name is, make sure he drinks that." Sophia said

Talia looked Steven in the eyes. With a grin she picked up the glass.

"Now I'm nervous." Steven said

Sophia stepped outside looking around. Vale was standing off to the corner of the street looking down into a cell phone.

"Something wrong dear?" Sophia asked

Vale closed her phone.

"No… I just wish… never mind." Vale said

"No I know that face. Tell me, besides. I'm sure you don't want to go back in there to those two." Sophia said. "Miss. Servana."

Vale looked at Sophia.

"How… I never told you my name." Vale said

"No you haven't… but your dear Logan has." Sophia said. "I never knew he would go as far as to bring you to this dieing city."

Vale looked confused.

"Oh hasn't he told you about me? Since he told me everything about you." Sophia said. "The tragedy of you family, how you had to live alone for ten years, and how you're doing in school. He has been looking over you for a while. I'm surprised you hate him so. Or, at least what he's told me."

Vale thought.

"I don't hate him per say. I just don't like him drinking my blood. That's the only real thing I hate." Vale said

"Well, have you ever told him that?" Sophia asked "Its funny, I can see these things on people. Like those two in there."

Sophia pointed to her diner.

"Talia and Steven are two easy to read characters. Talia is obviously in love with Steven. But there's this deep seeded pain she hides, and the only solace I can perceive is being with Steven, too bad he's already taken." Sophia said solemnly. "Steven there has been thrown naked into this world he never knew existed. Cutting ties from his previous life Steven can never go back."

Sophia sighed, shifting back to Vale she spoke again.

"And there's you. You're a strong girl, even if all your courage is faked. Having to live on your own for so long you grew up too fast. Starved for love and attention you cling to the first person that shows any care for you, even if it is a person you say you don't despise." Sophia explained. "Then there's Logan. He is the most demented and tortured person I have ever met. I don't know if he has a family or what became of them. All I see when I look at Logan is a black void."

"Well… if you have all of us read, what about you?" Vale asked

"I'm sorry, but there are only a certain few I tell my story too. Only those who I can trust." Sophia said.

Checking her watch Sophia walked back to her store.

"Come now, your food is getting cold, and I don't think we should leave those two alone." Sophia said

Opening the door Vale and Sophia saw Talia pinning Steven to the ground. Holding one hand to his jaw and the other with the glass of crimson liquid.

"What? He won't drink it." Talia said

"Your doing it wrong. You can't force him to drink it." Sophia said

"Oh really…" Talia said

A thought crossed her mind. Taking a mouthful of the sweet blood Talia leaned down kissing Steven. Pressing her lips up against his she pushed the blood into his mouth. Vale blushed turned away from the scene.

"I don't think I should be seeing that." Vale said

Steven stopped fighting and swallowed the blood Talia passed to him. Talia got up pulling Steven up, holding the glass she spoke.

"You can either drink this or have me feed it to you. And I have no problem feeding this too you." Talia said

"Need I remind you he has a girl friend? Which I'm sure misses him right now." Sophia interjected

Steven wiped his mouth on his sleeve agreeing with Sophia.

"I over heard her friends talking with her a few nights ago. She went back home thinking she was having a nervous break down. It's not too late, if you hurry you should be able to see her still." Sophia added

"Really… thanks." Steven said

He quickly ran out of the building with Talia quickly chasing after. This now left Vale standing alone.

"Go ahead sit down. Eat up I don't want you getting any thinner then you are now." Sophia said. "Afterwards I'll take you where ever you want to go."

Vale had a small smile on her face. Sitting down in the empty diner she began to eat.

Logan paced in Aaron's office. With a new change of clothing he had a new jacket with the left sleeve torn off.

"So I take it you've noticed too?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Logan sighed. "Not that I don't mind there being no humans around its just odd that there's barely anyone out."

Aaron threw several reports and papers on his desk.

"57 kidnappings, 32 murders and over a dozen injuries. Police have searched everywhere for the missing persons and all they have turned up are bodies. In each case they were bloodless corpses. Almost dried up and yet there wasn't a single drop anywhere. Eyes sewn shut. Some had appendages missing, surgically amputated." Aaron explained

Logan continued to walk around the room. Glancing at each of the weapons that lined the walls.

"So you think it's the Sabbot's doings?" Logan asked

"If it is… then they have become refined. Usually everything they do screams vampires or supernatural. But this… this is just weird." Aaron said

The doors swung open as a beaten up ghoul came limping in. Nose bloody and gasping for air he fell over.

"Hospital…. Attack… live…" The ghoul said

Logan picked the ghoul up.

"What happened?" Where was there an attack?" Logan asked

"Me Jessica… there was an attack at the hospital while transporting the blood. They have her. I barely got away." The ghoul answered

Aaron got up.

"WHAT?" Aaron yelled

Logan jumped at Aaron sudden outrage.

"God damnit I'm so angry I can't even kill you myself. Fuck, Logan lets go NOW!" Aaron yelled

Running to the wall he grabbed a sword from two brackets holding it up. Logan dashed over picking up his heavy revolver. Running out of the room Aaron yelled.

"Alright its fucking war time. All of you are going to be drafted." Aaron yelled

Hitting the button to an elevator he and Logan stepped aboard and rode it down several floors.

"So any luck finding our new boy?" Aaron asked

"Oh yeah, I found him just as I got back." Logan said

"Good, we're going to need him." Aaron said

The doors opened, the two stepped out into a garage.

"Why? What would we need him for, he barely knows what he his." Logan asked

"Couldn't you sense it, his blood smelled of power, the curse in his veins is strong. No normal kindred sired him. Someone strong gave him this life." Aaron said

Pulling out a set of keys Aaron unlocked a car. The two opened the doors and got in the car, closing them Aaron started the car. Tearing off Aaron speed down town to the hospital Jessica was supposedly being held. Going much faster then normal they came to a screeching halt in front of the ER entrance. A truck was in the wall of the building, windows broken and debris everywhere, the two knew a war was about to happen.

"The thing I was worried about was, this kind of tactics would lead to hunters coming. There is no way they would over look something this huge." Aaron said

Logan grimaced. They stepped out of the car. Aaron held his sword low, Logan held his large revolver in his hand, and putting it in a holster he popped the trunk to the car. Pulling out a small machinegun he walked over to Aaron. The two grinned.

"We are the corp. of corpses." Aaron said

"We are up in arms and armed." Logan followed

Aaron tied the sheath to his belt as Logan bit the slide to the machine pistol pulling it back letting a bullet slide into the chamber, letting go it shifted forward cocked.

"Bring all the kings horses and all the kings men." They both finished walking into the hospital

"Steven wait up." Talia said

Frustrated now Steven ignored her running faster. Steven got to the subway station just before the train left. Jumping over the turn style he rushed through the doors just as they closed. Looking back Talia had just made it to the stairs to see the train depart.

"Damnit." Talia cursed

Steven walked over and sat down in a seat. The train would take him a few blocks from Samantha's home. Only a ten-minute ride to the suburbs outside of the city. A joy grew in Steven's mind knowing he would see his love again. Minutes later the train pulled to a stop, Steven got up and ran out onto the station entrance. A few lamps kept the small streets illuminated. Nonchalantly walking off to the side of the road Steven counted the mailboxes.

"13, 14, 15… 16 there." Steven said

Walking up to the lawn Steven stopped and stood next to a large tree that sat in the ground. Scanning the house he saw a few lights on. Three people were inside. Two of which were downstairs while the third sat alone in a room on the second floor.

"It's her." Steven thought to himself

Stepping towards the house his body sharply turned to black melting into the shadows around him.

Samantha got up and lied down on her bed. Holding a book she paged through it skimming over highlighted sentences. Sighing to herself Samantha rubbed her red tear stained cheeks. Blinking small droplets from her lashes Samantha set her book down. Turning her head to the wall she watched the shadows dance across the room. Blinking again Samantha saw a second figure standing over her own. Quickly getting up looking to the other side of the wall there was nothing there.

"I'm going crazy…" Samantha said

Her long blonde hair was rustling around. Brushing loose strands from her face. Blushing from her own embarrassment she sat back down. Yawning Samantha set her book down and got up to turn the lights off. Raising her hand to flip the light switch off she noticed the shadow on the wall again; only it jumped off just as she turned the lights off. Falling to the ground Samantha almost screamed.

"Shhh… don't raise your voice." Steven whispered

Backing up against the wall Samantha dropped down to her knees.

"What's happening… I am going insane… I can't be really seeing this." Samantha started crying

Steven rushed over to her, kneeling down.

"Sam, it's me I'm here." Steven said quietly

"No, you can't be here. You're dead. You can't be here damnit. I'm dreaming this." Samantha continued to cry

Steven put a hand on her face lifting her head up. His hand was cold brushing against her skin. Looking into her red eyes tears started dripping down them again.

"I am here, you are not dreaming this. I have many things I need to tell you about but you have to believe that this is happening." Steven said

Closing her eyes she leant forward wrapping her arms around Steven. She cried into him.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Samantha cried

Bringing his arms around Samantha he spoke.

"I want to take you with me. I don't want to go back alone. So I came here to ask if you would join me." Steven said

Steven could feel Samantha nod on his shoulder.

"I don't want this to be a lie, so don't break my heart again." Samantha said

Getting up Steven kissed Samantha.

"Get what you need. You may never be coming back." Steven said

Jack Winsdale sat at a desk in his study. Going through several reports he checked the clock, seeing how late it was he turned the lamp off and started up to his room. His wife Seres was already sleeping. Jack walked by the door to his daughter's, Samantha, room. Knocking on it he spoke.

"Samantha, you ok, I haven't heard from you since you came home." Jack asked

He turned the doorknob to her room. Peeking in he saw the window open and the room empty.

"Damnit…" Jack cursed

Rushing downstairs Jack picked up his phone and dialed quickly.

"Alright, my guess was right, the one we thought was a sin is and he came and took my daughter. I want you to get surveillance up. It's possible they are all centralized in Philadelphia." Jack said sternly

"_Sir, we also have a report of an attack happening at one hospital now."_ A voice answered back

"Well damnit, why aren't you there handling it?" Jack asked

"_We are waiting on the strike team to arrive. They'll be there shortly, the second team will have priority on searching for the sin off with your kin. The moment we find him we'll move in and destroy him."_ The voice answered

"No, when you find him just tail him. Find out where he goes. He might lead us to more of their kind. Then if he leads you to more, then move in, but don't kill him. Just subdue him first. I'll deal with him myself." Jack ordered

Steven and Samantha were sitting side by side on the train back to Philadelphia. There was a backpack with clothing in it that Samantha brought. She had he head resting on Steven's shoulder resting. Steven put an arm around her pulling her in closer, a smile grew on his face.

"Maybe, it won't be so bad after all." Steven though


	8. The War Of All Against All

Aaron and Logan stepped into the hospital. Carnage befell the building. Bullet holes and blood stains painted the walls. Logan looked around for anyone alive, but neither aura nor body could be found.

"This is odd. This can't be the work of the sabbot." Logan said

"Doesn't matter who did it. Who ever did, is going to die, painfully." Aaron said with a growing grin on his face

Aaron held his sword out scrapping the wall as he walked by. Its tip cut into the paint leaving a thin line as he walked. Aaron started to laugh quietly to himself. Logan looked over knowing what was coming.

"I hope you find some restraint in this." Logan asked

"No." Aaron said

"Guess it's going to be bad times for all." Logan responded

Logan's perception started to twist. Colors faded until everything carried a rusted tint. Lights dance around throwing off his depth perception. The world just looked dead. A tormented dream of reality replaced everything. And Aaron, he was a black wisp standing with a long tail trailing of horror as he walked.

"Welcome too true sight." Aaron cackled

Sophia looked over to Vale. She sat with a fork and knife in her hand eating her meal. Sophia smiled.

"Oh dear, don't forget to eat your vegetables." Sophia teased

"Yes mum." Vale mocked

Sophia felt her phone ring. Picking it up she saw the number. It was a call from the clan house. Answering it Sophia looked frightened.

"Vale, we need to go." Sophia said scared

Putting her utensils down Vale got up.

"Why what's going on?" Vale asked

"I don't know, but it's safer if we get to our house." Sophia said

She rushed over picking up the plates and brought them back to a sink.

"The day manager can take care of them. I'll lock up and we'll be a short drive away." Sophia said

Sophia locked the door and turned off the lights to the diner. Sophia led Vale to her car. Getting in she took off down the road.

"I guess it was going to eventually happen." Sophia said to herself

Vale started to look worried. Rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake.

"What is going on?" Vale asked again

"I'm not really sure, but I would just feel better if we were at the house." Sophia said

"What's this house?" Vale asked

"It's where the current leader of the city resides, it's more of a hotel. So we all have a place to stay, we'll those who want to be there anyway." Sophia explained

Pulling the car into a garage Sophia and Vale got out and started to walk up a stair well.

"So, where is Logan?" Vale asked

"Why? Anxious to see him?" Sophia asked

"No." Vale said looking down trying to hide her face. "I'm just curious as to where he is."

"He's off dealing with a problem. I guess he should be back shortly." Sophia said

Pushing open a door the two walked into a decorated lobby. Sophia walked over a chair and sat down.

"Wonder where everyone is." Sophia asked

Vale paced around examining the painting to the furniture that littered to room. There was only an elevator and another set of doors leading to another room. The house was dead silent. The climate control was hissing as the fans kicked in. Keeping the room cold the two sat down and waited for any news.

The train pulled to a stop. Doors opening Samantha and Steven walked out. Steven had her bag around his shoulder. Samantha walked along side of Steven her eyes drooped in fatigue. The two walked the empty streets of Philadelphia. Not seeing anyone around Steven put an arm around her pulling her in closely. Samantha sighed leaning against Steven now.

"Was I dreaming that night?" Samantha asked

"What night?' Steven asked

"The night you came back to me. Where you took me back to your apartment. I was so sad, and you came back to me." Samantha said. "Being with you made everything drift away. You just made everything bad go away."

Her words brought memories back. Steven knew what she was saying, when he fed off of her blood that night. Steven thought he had become a monster. But, why did Samantha act as if it was wonderful.

"No, you weren't dreaming that." Steven said

A swift breeze picked up Samantha's long blonde hair. Starting to shake from the cold Steven wished he still had his jacket. Then he remembered. Checked the street they were on Steven started walking towards the building Logan brought him. Standing out side the building Samantha pulled Steven's attention to her. Looking him in the eyes she spoke.

"I can't tell you how I've felt since you've been gone. I just want to feel that way again. They way you made everything feel beautiful." Samantha said

These words brought that dry burning thirst back to Steven.

"Please, lets go in and sit down for a bit, I'm sure your really tired after all this." Steven said

He tried to fight back the thirst that plagued his mind. Pushing the doors open he ran into familiar faces and open arms.

"Steven my boy. Glad to see you're back." Sophia said hugging Steven. "And I see you brought someone back with you."

Steven stepped back.

"Yeah, Sam, you remember Sophia." Steven said

Sophia grinned at Samantha.

"And, we have a new friend to introduce you too." Steven said. "Where is she?"

"That is a good question. Oh Vale darling." Sophia called out

Sophia spotted her facing an open door. Not moving Sophia walked over to her.

"Vale, come over…" Sophia was cut off

A gun fired punching a hole in her chest. Sophia was sent back by the blast. Several men in body armor with assault rifles filed in. Two stood over Sophia weapons pointed at her. Vale stood with her hands on her head and a man with a gun pointed at her. Steven backed up creating a barrier between Samantha and the attackers. Five men pointed guns at Steven.

"Move out of the way. We are here to take the girl back with us!" One of the men yelled

Steven stood vigil, baring his fangs instinctively. All the men aimed their weapons at Stevens's heart. Fingers on the triggers one fired. A three round burst of bullets bore into Steven. Falling over in pain he screamed.

Two of the five moved around Steven grabbing Samantha. The other three stood over Steven.

"Scum. Pathetic sin, burn in hell." One said

"NO!" Samantha yelled

Breaking out of the two soldiers grips she threw herself over Steven.

"Ehh damnit, get her out of here." One ordered

One of the soldiers grabbed Samantha and pulled her out of the room.

"There now deal with these creatures." One ordered

All of the soldiers cocked their weapons. Pointing to Sophia she lay on the ground in pain at the wound in her chest. Vale crouched on the ground on the verge of crying. One kicked Sophia over on her back. Pointing his weapon at her there was a solid thud as metal crunched into bone and marble. A large metal spike was shot into Sophia pining her to the floor. Piercing her there she lied motionless with her eyes shut.

"Kill this sin as well." One ordered

The same weapon shot a metal spike into Steven's heart. He too was pinned to the ground. Eye's shut he remained motionless. Vale closed her eyes in fear of what was going to happen to her.

Logan slowly walked down the halls of the hospital. Aaron's dementia has claimed the entire building. Trying to ignore the effects on his own mind Logan held the machine pistol to his side. Seeing shadow's dance across the walls and floor he thought nothing of them. Checking rooms for people the place was devoid of life entirely. Walking into another wing there was the same shadow's dancing around.

"Damnit where is everybody?" Logan asked himself

Walking back out into the hallway again those shadows were getting to him. Ignoring them now he walked away back to the lobby. Gritting his teeth at the memories of what happened earlier that night.

"Wait…" Logan said coming to a stop. "Steven…"

Logan remembered how Steven could turn himself into a shade as he ran into the building where Vale was taken too. Holstering his gun he took out a flashlight and pointed it over the shadows. The light passed over the ground chasing the shadows away.

"Oh hell." Logan cursed

Dropping the flashlight he pulled out the machine pistol and ran towards the other wing where Aaron was. Shade's started growing out of the ground chasing after Logan. Three gathered around Logan shooting out of the wall knocking him off of his feet. Dropping his gun the shade's materialized. Two men and a woman stood around him.

"Clueless bastard." The woman said

Picking Logan up she threw him against the wall.

"He has some linage in him, powerful blood it may be, it will be wasted on a corpse." She said

About to bite into Logan's flesh she heard a click.

"Heh." Logan smirked

Pulling the trigged Logan fired his heavy revolved at one vampire standing next to him. Taking a side of his neck off he fell over writhing. Logan head butted the woman and fired off two shots at the other man next to him, one in the head and one in the heart. Two large holes flared as he burned into ashes. Turning quickly Logan finished off the first one he shot. Looking back the woman was gone. Eye's sharpening he looked for the shadows. None were around him. Picking up the machine pistol he ran off to Aaron.

"Come out, I'm not going to hurt anyone. You'll die too fast to feel any pain." Aaron cackled

His long katana scrapped the ground behind him. With a wide grin Aaron walked down the hall. Shades were surrounding him. Staying out of his vision they resided in Aaron's own shadow. Slowly materializing the vampire held a scalpel stolen from a doctor. Raising his arm to strike there was a whistle through the air and his hand fell off.

"Tricky little punks aren't ya?" Aaron laughed

Turning around he swung again taking off its head. Melting to ashes the other shades advanced on Aaron. Leaping off the walls at Aaron they all tried to attack. Gripping the hilt Aaron swung quickly slicing through all of the attackers. Lowering his weapon Aaron stood in a cloud of ashes. Walking forward down the hall the shades that were going to attack rushed away. Logan came rushing up from behind him.

"So I see you ran into some too." Aaron said

"Yeah, I think who ever turned Steven is here as well." Logan said

"Oh, well this is turning out to be more interesting then ever imagined." Aaron said

Aaron's dementia was diminishing. The hospital was growing dark. All of the lights were working but all illumination they were giving off was as dim as a weak candle. The two climbed up a stairwell, reaching the third floor of the hospital they stopped.

"What so you want to bet they're behind door number one?" Aaron asked

"I'm not a betting man." Logan said

"Shame…" Aaron said pushing open the door.

He moved in with his sword held low. Logan had his gun tracing the walls looking for the wandering shadows. The light was so dim that barely the far side of the corridor could be seen.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Aaron said

Walking down the corridor the two kindred ignored the lack of light and just focused on the other end of the hallway. Aaron clenched his sword and started to run. Getting to the other end Aaron kicked the doors open.

"Well how nice of you to…" An old voice said

"Shut up!" Aaron yelled

Cutting off the speaker he walked in.

"Now, where the hell did you take Jessica?" Aaron asked

The room was black, the walls the floor the ceiling. All black. All light was devoured by the darkness that emitted from the room. Logan cautiously walked in behind Aaron. Flipping the safety off on his gun the doors slammed shut behind him. Out of the darkness that was the room stepped an older man. He wore a suit with short white hair. He had no expression on his face.

"Jessica… is that the girl we caught in here?" He asked

"Yeah, so where is she?" Aaron asked

"Oh I don't know. I have many disciples. Although they may listen to my every word, they still have minds of their own." He said

Aaron's grip on the hilt tightened. His anger was growing. Rage was burning in his cold body.

"Logan, see to it he doesn't say anything again." Aaron said

Logan pointed the machine pistol at the old kindred. Pulling the trigger the bullets flew from the barrel. Just as the man walked from the darkness he became a shade again. Hitting the wall behind him the man reformed back into a material form.

"That wasn't smart now was it?" The old kindred mocked

The darkness that enveloped the room hid the other shades that roamed the walls. Jumping from their hiding spots they knocked the gun from Logan's hand and took his other gun. Pushing him to the floor Logan was disarmed and pinned.

"So now your enforcer is taken care of. What have we of you?" The old kindred asked

"Not everything is as it seems." Aaron said

A thin line of red grew out where Logan's right arm used to be. Quickly it shot up through the body of one of the kindred pinning him. Throwing one off of himself the whip shot around gripping another throwing him off as well. Logan stood up as the line of vitae thickened. A now crimson tendril dripping blood replaced Logan's right arm. It sharpened and sliced out cutting one of the stray vampires in two. It burned to ashes as the remaining kindred backed up.

"Ha, so you do have some surprises left." The old kindred said

"Hate to disappoint. Now, mind telling us why you've so boldly taken a freaking hospital, or do we have to just beat the answer out of you?" Logan asked

"No, that mustn't be necessary. I just wanted to see who my adversaries were. And with that I must be away. Besides, there are worse things then I at this hour." The old kindred beckoned

He and the rest of the shades melted into the shadows and vanished. The darkness that enveloped the entire floor dissipated and all that was left was Aaron and Logan.

"Hmm I wonder what he meant by that." Aaron said

The bloody tendril receded into Logan's body. He grimaced in pain from it. Feeling weak he brushed a hand through his hair brushing it back. Checking his magnum Logan thought. Focusing his eyes Logan looked through the room. A closet held a frantic aura. Walking over to it Logan opened the door, out came Jessica. Tied up with tape over her mouth Logan smiled.

"Hey Aaron, I thought you were going to keep this stuff personal?" Logan laughed

"Yeah, but can you blame me?" Aaron joked

Untying Jessica she got up rather pissed off.

"Your such children." Jessica pouted

"Well in your case, I guess you'd be a pedophile." Aaron joked

Logan turned to hide his laughter.

"Dick." Jessica cursed

Logan froze.

"Oh hell." Logan said

The soldiers paced around the room. A radio call came in.

"_What the situation?"_

"We cleared building. Thirteen sins including the target you spoke of." The soldier responded

"_Anything else?"_

"Yes, we found the link to our hunt." He said

"_Oh… Bring her. And Steven, I'd like to have a word with that boy."_

The radio cut out.

"Alright. Looks like you've been given a reprieve. Get up." The soldier said

Terrified Vale stood up. Hand's tied she tried to keep herself from crying.

"And get him, we're bringing that one with us." He continued to say

Two soldiers holstered the weapons, moving to Steven they picked him up. Keeping a hand on the silver stake in his chest they pulled him off the ground. Carrying the comatose kindred to a black truck they threw him in the back cuffing his hands and feet. Shackled they loaded Vale in with the rest of the soldiers. Driving off they left the clan house empty.

Logan ran into the main hall, frantic he neither saw nor heard anyone. Then fears were confirmed. There, Sophia was on the floor, staked.

"Damnit." Logan cursed

Rushing over her put a hand on the silver stake and pulled it out of her body. Flinching she convulsed on the floor. Curling up in pain she opened her eyes.

"Sophia, what the hell happened?" Logan asked

"It… it was them…" Sophia responded weakly

"Shit… where's Steven, Where's Vale?" Logan asked

"Who's this "Vale"?" Aaron asked

Aaron and Jessica casually walked up the stairs.

"And what happened to my home, it reeks of life." Aaron said

"…Hunters were here." Sophia said

A door creaked; slowly opening Logan drew his magnum and shot at the door. A huge hole punched the doorframe as splintered wood shattered the area.

"Knock first." Logan said

Talia crept in ducking under the bullet hole.

"And here I am trying to do you a favor." Talia complained

Holstering his weapon Logan stood up.

"What could you do that would help me, other then give me a new arm?" Logan asked sourly

"I came here cuz I could smell Steven, but suddenly it started moving again. So here I see a small war zone." Talia said

"Logan, who is this woman?" Aaron asked

"She's a friend of Steven's, as unorthodox as it may seem she's also a wolf." Logan said

Jessica backed away behind her brother; Aaron clenched the hilt on his sword.

"You will do well to leave." Aaron commanded

"Fine." Talia sighed

Turning around to leave Logan called out.

"Wait, can you still find where Steven is?" Logan asked

"Yeah, but I think I'll go see him myself rather then have such bigots follow." Talia snapped

"That's all I wanted to hear." Logan said

Logan started to walk towards Talia.

"If you promise to take me to him I'll forgive you for taking my arm." Logan said

Talia stopped and turned her head to Logan.

"Why?" Talia asked

"You still haven't told me who this "Vale" is." Aaron asked

Sophia stood up.

"She's my daughter." Sophia said

Logan turned to Sophia.

"Really, I didn't know you have a childe." Aaron said

"She was born before I began this life. I hadn't been able to see her until late." Sophia said

Walking past Logan she followed Talia out.

"Well then, I'll go see what damage they did to my home. Go find our boy, I have some things he may need to know." Aaron said

Logan turned and ran to catch up with Sophia and Talia.

"You're a good liar you know that?" Logan said

"Who said I was lying?" Sophia asked

"Weird…" Talia said

Stopping Talia breathed in deep, filling her senses with the cold air, noises and scents clouded everything.

"Can you find her too?" Logan asked

She nodded. Eyes open Talia started walking. The stride turned to a run, the three charged off down the empty night streets.

Vale sat in a lit room. Next to her was another woman she had never seen before. Long blonde hair covered her face. She sat with her face in her hands. Not moving there were small lines of tears dripping from her hands.

"Hey…" Vale quietly said

The other girl didn't move. Vale saw her shake slightly. Her head jolted up as the door opened.

"Dear Samantha, sorry this had to happen." Jack said

"What is going on?" Samantha said with tearful eyes.

"Just a meeting was all. I had to get you away from that monster posing as Steven." Jack said

He lent over holding out a hand to his daughter. Grabbing it she stood up. Jack looked over to Vale.

"You may want to come along with us, I'm sure there is something to tell you too. You might also learn something from this." Jack said

Vale stood up. She was still wearing Steven's worn leather jacket. She pulled the zipper up closing the coat. Vale then put her hands in the front pockets and followed behind Samantha nervously.

"You see dear there are some things I haven't told you about. One of which are the evils in this world. There are demons in this world, and I've done everything in my power to keep you away from them and completely absent from them. But it seems I failed. But, I will do what I can to keep you safe from them now." Jack explained

Walking down a hall the three ended at a door, opening it there were several soldiers with assault rifles aimed at a man strapped down to a chair. His hands and ankles were shackled to the metal frame. A silver spike rested in his chest. Samantha drew back putting her hands to her face.

"Stay calm, this beast in well restrained. From what we learned he his incapable of any movement in this state." Jack said. "I want to show you what demon sits before you."

Jack walked over putting a hand on the stake and pulled it from Steven's chest. Slowly Steven's eyes opened.

"What… where am I?" Steven asked

"So tell me sin… what name do you go by?" Jack asked

Steven looked up at Samantha's father.

"I'm sorry?" Steven said

"I said, what is your name?" Jack asked sternly

"My name is Steven Cosart." Steven said

"Lies. Sin, what is your real name?" Jack yelled

"I said my name was Steve…" Steven said

He was cut off by a shot of pain in his chest. A metal prod hooked into his flesh sending volts of electricity into his body. He screamed in agony. As he resided Jack put a metal disk over his heart.

"If you don't wish to cooperate I will just have to silence you and send you to hell." Jack said

Steven was speechless.

"Don't you remember me? I met Samantha three years ago. I have been dating her since then. When my parents split up you took me in just so I wouldn't have to move away. You even saw to it I could get into the same college as Samantha so we could still live close together. Why are you torturing me?" Steven asked

"Hmm… clever. But the demons always lie." Jack said

Tapping a button on the disk three prongs shot out sticking to Steven's skin. Now dug into the flesh over his heart a metal spike shot through his body. Once again he passed out into an endless sleep. Eyes closed his body lost all movement.

"Dad, what are you doing? He isn't evil. Its just Steven, everything he said was true. Why are you doing this to him?" Samantha asked

"Why? Do you not see what I just did? I removed a spike from his heart. "His Heart" Jack said. "Any mortal would have died from such a thing. And yet the moment I did he woke up and started to speak. He has no pulse and his body temperature is that of a dead man. This person you see before you is in all meaning of the term dead."

"So what? He's just a vampire." Vale said

"Oh yes, getting to you. I have this to give to you. That man you have been associating with. What is his name?" Jack asked

"All he ever told me was Logan. I never really asked for a last name." Vale said

Jack picked up a large file from a table. Handing it to Vale he told her to open it.

"Logan huh… tricky little bastard he is. Logan isn't really his name. Its Dmitriy Nikitin." Jack said

Vale opened the file, she read through a few lines. A few pages in there were just a list of names.

"What are these?" Vale asked

"Oh those." Jack said. "Those are all the recorded names of his Victims. Quite a few, but what I think will interest you will be on the fifth page of names."

Vale paged through the file until she found what was highlighted for her.

"How did you meet this "Logan"? Odd that he would hide his real name from you." Jack said

Vale froze upon reading the text. _Seres Servana, Thomas Servana._

"No…" Vale said

"Yes. We found that these were the last of the people he had killed. Over four years of wide spread murders it ended with your parents. So we want you to help us. I want to bring this monster to justice." Jack said

Vale fell to her knees in shock.

"He couldn't…" Vale said horrified

Vale's own words and memories replayed themselves. Vale's world came crashing down around her.

"There's something you must realize, they are all demons. And no matter who they are, they all must be destroyed." Jack said

"You sure they are in there?" Logan said

Talia Logan and Sophia stood outside a office building. Door's relatively unmanned, the place looked abandoned.

"How do we go about getting inside?" Sophia asked

"Ehh… there's a door." Talia said

"Point duly noted." Logan said

Logan walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're just going to walk in?" Talia asked

"Yeah. I'm not going to let this slide so easily." Logan said

Logan walked in and kicked the doors open. Magnum in hand he waited for anyone to attack. Walking through the corridors Logan just searched for life. Pulling the hammer back with his thumb he held the gun low. He heard footsteps approaching. A single man walked into sight he was followed by many other soldiers. All of them held heavy assault rifles. Aimed at Logan he grinned. Pointing his magnum at the crowd Logan spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to be the bastards who kidnapped a few friends of mine?" Logan asked

All of them primed their weapons.

"I'll take that as a yes." Logan said

Logan fired off six shots. As he dropped his gun the squad opened fire. His eyes focused, each of the coming bullets flew past his body, several did hit, but those didn't concern him. Rushing the firing squad he pulled the machine pistol from its holster and opened fire. Dragging the spray of bullets Logan killed each of the enemies in front of him. As they all fell to the ground the center man held a long rifle. Untouched by Logan's attack he pointed it at him with a single hand.

"Perish sin." He spoke

Firing a shot the bullet struck Logan in the head. Blown back by the blow he dropped his own gun.

"Damnit!" Logan cursed

Blood seeped from his wound. Not falling to the floor it crept along his skin. A second bullet shot through him as he got up. Violently tossed back from the impact he started laughing. The last standing soldier reloaded his rifle and walked over Logan's body.

"Burn in the deepest pits of hell sin." He said

A smile was all that could be seen on Logan's face, blood and hair covered the top half of his head. Ready to fire the soldier only felt a sharp pain fire through his chest then the last sight in his eyes was Logan's smile. The soldier hung from the ceiling, a spike of vitae shot from Logan's arm socket. Talia and Sophia stopped seeing this.

"What the hell…" Talia said

Logan got up. Retracting the blood spike the body fell to the ground. The blood seeping from his head slowly dripped down his face. Still covering his eyes Logan walked away.

"Ok, now you're scarring me." Talia said

No word escaped his lips, just a tooth filled grin. Picking up the machine pistol Logan ejected the clip. Sliding a new one in he bit the slide pulling it back.

"It's all coming back to me now." Logan said under his breath

Steven was all alone in a secluded room. Strapped to a chair he sat in torpor. Samantha looked at him behind a two-way mirror. Behind her sat Vale. She had he head buried in her hands. In front of her were the papers Jack gave her. For the past 14 years she was living a lie. The very man that made sure she had a place to live and be safe was the same who took her family away from her. There was a guard who stood by the door who was quickly summoned away. Samantha looked around and opened the door to the holding cell Steven was in. Vale looked up to see what was going on. Samantha raised a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" Samantha said

Samantha moved into the room. She kneeled down in front of Steven. Tears still wet on her cheeks she tried to pull off the device on his chest.

"How the hell do I get this thing off?" Samantha said

Fingers gracing the metallic object she accidentally pressed a button on it. A mechanism started. It retracted the spike and unlatched from Steven's body. Falling off Steven slowly awoke. Once his eye's opened Samantha immediately embraced him.

"Steven… you are alive." Samantha started to cry

Feeling weak he put his arms around her.

"You… you saved me from that hell." Steven said

Steven tried to stand up. Still weak he leaned against Samantha.

"Here, we need to get out of here while we can." Samantha said

Slowly moving back to the other room Steven saw Vale in shock.

"Miss, come on. Lets go before anyone comes back." Samantha said

She remained motionless.

"I'm sure what ever he did to you there was a reason for it." Samantha said. "I don't know what my dad is doing here, but we need to get out of here now while we can."

Vale felt the metal disk that Jack slipped in her pocket.

"_I know they will becoming to get you. So take this and use it to stop him."_

Jacks words echoed in her mind. Wiping her eyes Vale stood up. Not saying a word she followed the other too out.

"Can you find us a better way to get through her with out us running into more guards?" Sophia asked

Talia laughed. Blood dripped from her claws.

"Nah, I need to work out some aggression." Talia said

"You know I'm open for counseling." Sophia offered

"Heh… meh." Talia said

Running forward they found a trail of dead. Blood trails littered the walls and bodies lay on the ground.

"Ya think Logan's been here?" Talia asked

"Maybe." Sophia answered

Following the trail of corpses the two women slowly caught up to Logan. He held a blood-covered gun. An assault rifle he picked up off a soldier.

"This feeling. I forgot it until now. The rush of fresh blood. The smell, the taste, its amazing." Logan mumbled

Talia took a few steps back.

"O…k…" Talia said

He walked forward following his own mind.

Steven Samantha and Vale were moving quickly down hallways. Following a yellow line leading to a loading dock they tried to hurry. Coming to a T intersection the three stopped at the junction. To their left was Jack and three armed soldiers. To their left was Logan Talia and Sophia.

"SIN!" Jack yelled. "There you are you damned abomination. Samantha get away from him now!"

"No, he isn't evil. I'm not going to abandon him." Samantha said

Logan started running to them.

"Fine, if you have succumbed to their tricks you are finished." Jack said

Jack raised a handgun and fired. Three four, five round shot. Each of the bullets punched into Samantha's body. She and Steven fell down. Just as they did Logan got a clean shot. Firing over the two bullets hit the walls and the guards as Jack ran off.

"Shit." Logan cursed

He got to Steven. Looking down to the dieing body of Samantha he bowed his head. Turning to Vale she looked down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop them." Logan said

"Please, let me come with you, I want to see you kill them." Vale boldly said

Logan was not prepared for these words. Nodding he ran off with Vale following him.

Steven held Samantha. She burned in pain; her lungs were filling with blood. She looked up with half open eyes.

"Steven…" Samantha said

He remembered things that Talia had told him. How his own blood could help heal wounds and injuries. Steven bit into his own skin ripping the flesh to draw his blood out.

"Here, just drink it, you'll be ok again… we can get up and leave this place. We can live alone away from all of this…. Just don't die on me." Steven said desperately

Samantha put a hand on Steven's wrist. Clenching it with what strength she had and pushed it away.

"No… if I can at least have this last moment with you then we will be together forever." Samantha said

Steven looked down at Samantha's dying eyes. He pulled her up to himself. She shook and then all of her muscles relaxed. Samantha's hand fell to the ground. Steven put a hand on the back of her head holding her up. Dead in his arms Steven set Samantha down.

"Why…" Steven said

Logan and Vale ran down hallways chasing after Jack. They found a double door separating them from their target. Pushing them open they found an empty room. There were three other sets of doors they could see in the room. Ready to charge off again Vale stood behind Logan with her arms around him. Stopping he put a hand over hers.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Logan asked

"What stopped you?" Vale asked

Not moving Logan was confused.

"What stopped me from what?"

"What made you kill them?" Vale asked. "And what stopped you from killing me?"

Logan dropped the rifle.

"How…" Logan was cut off

"Don't lie to me any more. I know you were the one who killed my parents. WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Vale cried

Logan was speechless. He hung his head low.

"You can't even answer me…" Vale cried. "Then I feel no remorse for this."

In her hands was the metal disk. Placing it on his chest Vale pushed the center button. The spike shot out, Logan dropped to his knees. Then to the floor fell his lifeless body. Vale was on her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"You bastard." Vale cried

Sophia and Talia saw Steven kneeling over Samantha's corpse. Talia stopped in her place. Sophia slowly walked up to Steven. She could hear him crying over his loss. Sophia quickly moved over to him and held him like a child.

"Shhhh, Steven…" Sophia said trying to comfort him

Steven didn't say anything. He lent back into Sophia. Steven closed his eyes trying to regain control of himself. He couldn't bear to open his eyes again. He knew the only thing he ever loved was before him, dead. He couldn't stand up. Legs given out he was to weak to even move from the spot. Sophia looked at him. His body was weak.

"Damnit Steven…" Sophia cursed

She tried to pick him up but he lacked all will. Slumping down against the wall Steven stayed there. Next to him was Samantha. Her lifeless body lied in a pool of blood. Standing over him Sophia kneeled down and looked him in the face.

"Is this the end? Are you going to just give up?" Sophia asked

"There's no reason for me to care anymore. Just leave me…" Steven was cut off

Talia moved in and struck Steven in the head. He was knocked out. Talia picked him and Samantha up.

"I'm getting them out of here. Go get Logan and tell him we're leaving." Talia said

Taking off Sophia turned down the hallway Logan and Vale ran off.

Vale was looking down at Logan's body when three separate doors opened. A dozen men filed in and set restraints on Logan.

"Excellent work." Jack said

Vale got up.

"What are you going to do with him?" Vale asked

"That's nothing for you to be concerned with." Jack said

"What am I going to do now?" Vale asked

"Ah yes, what to do with you. Stay but a moment." Jack said

Motioning for the rest to leave all the others in the room finished up and strapped Logan to a stretcher. Wheeling him out all the doors closed leaving Jack and Vale alone.

"The problem we have now is with you. You have done what I asked of you with little hesitation. However, because of your association with our suspect you are guilty by proxy. The only redeeming benefit of your work is we will kill you with little to no pain." Jack said

Vale took her hands out of the jacket pockets. Jack pulled the handgun out of its holster. Pointing it at Vale she started to back away. He pulled the trigger, the hammer clicked and nothing happened. The slide locked back.

"Hell." Jack said

He ejected the clip. Vale turned and ran to the doors she came in through. Pushing the doors open she took off down a familiar hallway. Jack burst through the doors and took aim. Firing two shots they chipped the wall-hitting Vale with debris. She was momentarily blinded when she felt a sudden burn go through her arm. Jerking to the side she felt another in her leg. Falling to the ground she had just made it to a corner. Her right arm and left leg were burning with pain. Looking down at them she saw the bleeding wounds. Trying not to panic he heard the footsteps coming closer. Closing her eyes in fear she felt a wisp of air pass by her. Two more gun shots and then a thud.

"Vale… let's get out of here." Sophia said

Vale looked up at Sophia. Wincing in pain just for a moment, Sophia looked like her mother.

"…mum…?" Vale said

She passed out from the pain she felt. Sophia leant over and picked Vale up. Getting to the entrance Sophia quickly took her back to the clan house. The night held many losses. As the sun rose over the city, things were only going to get worse before it got any better.


	9. Her Voice Resides

Just a few things. I thoroughly understand that there are some people who do not like the ways I have been twisting the rules and manners of Vampire the Masquerade. This chapter is no different. Have fun reading it. 

"_Mum… dad?"_

_A little girl was woken up late at night; a strange crash shook the house. She opened her door to hear shuffling. Peeking out through the door she saw a body on the ground. Eye's widened the girl pushed her door open bursting out into the hallway._

"_Mum!" The girl cried out_

_The child rushed out to find her mothers body. There were lacerations in her skin, open bleeding wounds. The girl picked her hands up; they were wet with warm liquid._

"_Mum… wake up." The girl started to cry_

_The child pushed a lifeless corpse. Desperately wishing for her mother to wake up, she cried over her mother. The girl's head jerked suddenly as she heard a scream. Unsure what to do the girl ran down stairs to see what was going on. She saw her dad dead on the ground. Looking up there was a man standing over him. A devil's grin was the last she saw._

"_Shhh… wake up dear…" A voice whispered in her ear_

_The young girl's eyes opened. She was being held in the arms of a man. He looked down with a smile, one of concern and hope. A wave of cold rushed over her, the wind blew over her. A few ashes started to rain down over her looking over; the house she was raised in was ablaze._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save them." The man said_

_The young girl started to cry._

"_They're gone…" The young girl said_

_The man, still holding the young girl, turned from the engulfed house. She closed her eyes, tears falling from her cheeks. Sirens and lights were flashing as emergency vehicles closed in. Off out into the streets he walked. Under the moonlight gracing their flesh she saw the man's eyes filled with sorrow._

"_Where are we going?" The girl asked_

_Looking down to the girl he said with a smile trying to keep this girl happy._

"_Anywhere you want." He answered_

_Setting her down he kneeled down._

"_May I be so bold to ask your name?" The man asked_

"_Cybil…" The girl said embarrassed_

"_It's pretty." The man said_

_He stood up. He looked in his late teens. A foot and a half taller then Cybil he held a hand out to her._

"_My name is Logan."_

Vale lurched over. Abruptly awoken from a dream she looked around. Dark outside the lights from the streetlamps washed in through the window. Checking the clock it read 2:44. Rolling out of bed she got to her closet shuffling through her clothes. Her right arm and left leg were stiff. An old scar was still present on her light skin. Slipping into a shirt and pants she opened the door. A two-story apartment was her new home.

"Hello there dear, couldn't sleep again?" Sophia asked

It has been two months since the incident. She could still smell the stench of blood on her skin.

"Yeah… I've, I've just got a lot on my mind is all." Vale said

Since then Sophia had been keeping Vale in shelter. Working at her diner some nights and days just to keep her preoccupied Vale had found a place to feel safe again.

"Don't you have to work tonight?" Vale asked

"Yeah… I got someone else to fill in for me." Sophia said. "There were some things I wanted to talk to you about."

Vale brushed a hand through her hair pushing it back; collecting it into a ponytail she used a hair band to secure it together. Sitting down Vale sighed.

"Sure." Vale said

"Remember long ago when I first met you, you asked me about myself and I told you I would only tell those who I could trust. Well, what would you like to know?" Sophia asked

Vale perked up. She had been living with Sophia for a while now and not once had she said a single thing about herself.

"Well my first would be how did you become a vampire?" Vale asked

Sophia shifted in her seat.

"Many, many years ago when I was living in St. Petersburg I had a family, a loving husband and a daughter. A lovely girl, my Elizabeth." Sophia said. "But that was soon taken from me. My husband was ordered away to the armies during World War Two. And it left my daughter and I alone. There was a wanderer going through town. She stopped into every household visiting the widows and deserted wives. Then one day she visited mine. She told me of a gift she was giving out to all the women of the village, a power to keep our families safe. Not knowing if my husband would ever come back I accepted. Too brash of an action I soon found out. That night I was reborn as I stand now. To always be there and stand strong for my family. But then the hunger started to consume me. I was preying on villagers and animals. Then before I knew it people started to band together. They came and took my daughter from me and chased me from town." Sophia said. She started to grit her teeth at the memories she was retelling. "After I fled the town I came back. I slaughtered every person who dared to take my daughter from me. I cursed what I had become. Even my little Elizabeth wouldn't come back to me. So I ran and never looked back."

Sophia looked up with tearful eyes.

"You look so much like her." Sophia said. "I'm sorry if I am imposing my misguided love on you too much."

Wiping her eyes Sophia got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can make for you?" Sophia asked

Vale sat there and thought. Hearing Sophia's story she was lost in thought. Images from Vale's dream were still warm in her mind.

"Vale… wake up…" Sophia said

Vale snapped back to reality.

"What?" Vale asked

Sophia stood there with a knife in her hand with an onion in the other.

"Soup maybe?" Sophia asked. "Tomato, chicken broth, vegetable? Stop me if I'm getting close."

Vale nodded.

"Tomato would be nice." Vale said

She got up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the door to the fridge Vale shut it quickly.

"Where do you keep the canned soups?" Vale asked

"Top shelf over there." Sophia pointed

Inside the fridge were syringes and bags filled with blood. Sophia was heating a pot of soup while sipping at a glass of crimson liquid. Vale stood next to her washing loose dishes.

"I have another question if you don't mind me asking." Vale said

"I don't see why not." Sophia answered

"Well… you've never asked if you could drink my blood. Where has every other vampire I've run into, that's all they want to do." Vale asked

"Oh that. I just don't want to see you in any more pain." Sophia said

Sophia stirred the thickening soup with a wooden spoon. Starring into the red broth she sipped the crimson liquid again.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Sophia asked

Vale looked up from the dishes and blinked.

"Sure." Vale agreed

"All I know about you is what Logan has said, could you please do me the honor of telling me about yourself. If it isn't too much, how did you meet Logan?" Sophia asked

Vale looked back down at the sink in front of her.

"I… I guess it was when I was 8." Vale said, "I don't really want to think about it that much."

Sophia was going to say more but she was cut off by a knock at the door. Sophia put the spoon down and walked to the door. Peeking out she opened the door.

"Yes?" Sophia asked

Talia stood at the door. Looking rather forlorn she looked at Sophia.

"I need to find Steven." Talia said

"Ehh… come in." Sophia said

Talia walked in spotting Vale in the kitchen she looked distracted in her own mind.

"May I ask why you think I could help you find him." Sophia asked

"Because I can smell him here." Talia said

She looked around and spotted a coat on a chair. There was a deep bloodstain in right sleeve.

"Well damnit…" Talia cursed. "Is there anything, I mean anything at all you can tell me about him, like where he lives or any family?"

Talia was pleading with Sophia.

"If there was anything you needed to know about him he would have told you himself." Sophia said

Talia was getting desperate.

"Please. There has to be something you can tell me." Talia begged

Sophia walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can help you with." Sophia said

She opened the door to let Talia out.

"Wait…" Vale said

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Would it be ok if we could go see him. I do need to give him back his jacket." Vale said

Sophia closed the door.

"Ok… but you need to eat your dinner first." Sophia said

"Alright mum." Vale sighed

A grassy field was illuminated under they pale moonlight. A lone man was sitting at a patch of earth. No marker for the makeshift grave, he sat with his head down.

"Why did he have to kill you… why wouldn't you let me save you?" Steven said

Steven was living in a large patch of open fields that went unnoticed. For weeks all Steven would do was sit by the grave of his lost love.

There was an old shed that was used just to hide his body from the sun. There were a few creatures, voles and rats that he would catch to feed on. But lately he grew tired of existing anymore. Getting up Steven walked back to the shed. He heard grass shifting from the wind. Uneasy by the sounds that were around him he wanted to hide. Closing the door to the shed Steven sat down in an empty spot. The sound of the brushing grass was coming closer. Thinking nothing of it he rolled over trying to rest his mind.

There was a claw at the door. Something was trying to open it. Steven got up and looked at the door. He heard a whimper. Peering through the cracks in the door he saw a wolf sitting diligently on the other side. He could faintly see the auburn fur glistening in the moonlight.

"So you found me." Steven said

He opened the door, the wolf slowly walked in. She hung her head low. Steven closed the door and sat down looking at the wolf in the face.

"So, what brings you out here?" Steven asked

The wolf knelt down as its body changed. Talia lied on the ground. Her auburn hair had grown longer. It was draping down her back. Looking up she smiled.

"Sorry I haven't called." Talia said

Steven looked away from Talia. Even now she still had no shame being naked in front of Steven.

"Don't you have any clothes on you?" Steven asked

"No, can't say I do." Talia said

She started to feel uncomfortable now knowing Steven didn't want her there.

"Can I ask you something?" Talia said meekly

"Sure…" Steven said

"Why do you want to bear this alone?" Talia asked

Steven didn't respond. He kept his eyes focused at the floor.

"I know what its like to be alone. I don't want you to have to go through that pain." Talia said

"Do you?" Steven said. "Do you know what it's like when the only thing you love in your life is taken away from you? I hated everything in my life until I moved away from my family and met Samantha. And now there's nothing left. I can't keep going on anymore."

Steven got up and opened the door to the shed. He walked out into the night's air.

"Steven… what are you doing?" Talia said

Talia followed Steven out. Steven walked out and stood in the center of the field.

"I'm tired of this. I'm not going to live like this anymore." Steven said

Talia slowly walked up to him.

"Why… why do you have to be so cruel?" Talia asked. "Have you once thought about anyone else?"

Steven turned to Talia.

"There is no one else. I'm alone now. There isn't anything else for me." Steven said

"But…" Talia uttered

She started to cry, trying to hide it.

"Damnit Steven." Talia cursed

Steven turned around and stood facing the moon. Walking he stopped over a patch of unturned earth.

"Just go. I don't want to be bothered again." Steven said

Talia started to inch away backwards. Bending over she shifted back to a wolf. Turning and running off Steven sat down next to the grave he dug. Talia was running erratically. Rushing back to where she stashed her clothes Talia shifted back to her human form. Once she was fully dressed Talia fell back against a tree and cried into her arms. For hours she just sat there and cried.

"Why doesn't he care about me? Why wont he love me?" Talia thought to herself

Her pocket started to vibrate. Rummaging through her coat she found her cell phone. Trying to gather herself Talia answered her phone.

"Hello?" Talia said with a broken voice

"It's Sophia, did you find Steven yet?" Sophia asked

Talia wiped her eyes trying to dry them.

"Yes, but he doesn't wish to be bothered." Talia said about to start crying again

"Well you better come back soon, I have to drive back to my haven and the sun will be up in an hour." Sophia said. "Now why wouldn't he want to be bothered by anyone?"

The dam burst. Talia started to break down again.

"He said he since Samantha was dead he didn't have anyone else, so there wasn't anything else for him to do now." Talia started to cry again

"Whoa… slow down Talia. What was he doing before you left?" Sophia asked

"He… he was starring up at the sky saying he wanted to be left alone." Talia said

"Did you say anything to him that would upset him?" Sophia asked

"No… I just couldn't say anything after he said those things." Talia said

"Talia, you need to go see him now." Sophia said

Talia's cell phone cut out. Looking at the time it read she saw just how close to sunrise it was. Then she panicked. Running back to where she had seen Steven, Talia was rushing through thick weeds and thorns. Not caring about the scratches and cuts she was accumulating Talia hurried to Steven.

Getting back to the clearing Talia looked around to see if she could spot him. No luck she looked back to the sky to see it growing lighter. Running on wards through the grassy clearing she saw the patch of earth with Steven standing over it. He turned around hearing Talia running towards him. At that moment he felt her rush into him knocking him over.

"Damnit… I said I wanted to be left alone." Steven said

"No!" Talia yelled

She had knocked Steven over to the ground.

"I told you…" Steven said

"I know that you lost her. I'm sorry for it but I'm not going to just walk away from you." Talia said cutting off Steven. "I need you to go on anymore. I won't have anyone else either if you do this."

Talia was crying into Steven's chest. She was lying on top of Steven now on the ground.

"It's been dozens of years since I've been with anyone that I really loved like you. I had to watch them die, as I could do nothing to stop it." Talia cried

She looked up with tearful eyes at Steven.

"I…" Steven stuttered

Talia leant over and kissed Steven. Pulling back Talia blushed.

"Just don't do this. Please, for me… keep the will." Talia said with tear filled eyes

Steven placed a hand on the back of Talia's head. Pulling her in he could feel her sobbing.

"This hasn't been the most normal few weeks for me." Steven said. "Never could I have seen this…"

Talia rolled over off of Steven looking at him.

"To think… I'm in love with a werewolf." Steven smiled

Talia got up and pulled Steven to his feet. Walking back to the shed Steven was residing in they closed the doors.

Locking it and hiding from any rays of light Steven sat down next to Talia. She could see he was physically weak. She smiled at an idea.

"So I never asked you. What is it like to drink someone else's blood?" Talia asked

Steven looked over to her.

"I can't really describe it." Steven said

Talia leaned over to Steven brushing her long auburn hair back.

"Show me." Talia said seductively

Talia rested her head on Steven's shoulder. The thirst was building again. Steven felt her soft flesh rubbing his shoulder. He graced a hand through Talia's hair. Picking her head Steven pulled her in and kissed Talia. Pulling away slowly Talia put a hand on the back of Steven's head. His fangs sharpened pinching into her neck. Gripping his hair Talia tensed. Her eyes dilated as she relaxed. Muscles twitching as Steven drank. He let go. Pulling back Talia was on the verge of passing out. Steven felt strength he had long forgotten, the rich blood Talia carried through her veins revitalized Steven's body. Holding Talia in his arms he felt the fatigue from the Morningstar.

"Twenty… twenty three…" Vale counted

Vale stood at the counter paging through receipts. The door opened behind her as a few more customers stepped in. The clock overhead was a constant tease. She had only a half hour before her shift ended. Walking back to finish a little more paper work she looked over the diner's customers. The dinner rush was in. All the schools had gotten out and students filled the small building.

"Hello Vale." A voice perked up

Vale turned to the speaker. Ben, a med student, was a common customer. He always came in around 9 PM for coffee and to study and review his notes for an hour or two.

"So how's life treating you?" Ben asked

"Oh it's been fine. Just working." Vale answered

She poured him a cup of coffee. Putting the pot back on the burner Vale went back to her paper work.

"So, any chances of taking my offer tonight?" Ben asked

"Heh, sorry, I have to get home tonight. Can't stay out too late." Vale said

"Aw…" Ben said

Just that moment a man dressed in all black walked in. He held a bound book. Walking right to the counter Vale looked over.

"Who could that be?" Ben asked

"I have no idea." Vale responded

One of the other waitresses pointed to Vale directing the man over. A little nervous she stood up putting her papers down.

"Miss. Servana I presume." The man asked

"Yes… how can I help you?" Vale asked

"Oh I just need to give this to you. A friend of mine left me a rather odd note if I ever found it to give it to you." He said

The man handed the book to Vale. There was writing on the cover in a language she couldn't read.

"Well, here…" The man said handing a card to Vale as well

"If there's anything you need feel free to contact me." He said

The man turned and exited the diner.

"So… what is it?" Ben asked

Vale took the latch off and opened the book. It was all written in the same language as the cover.

"I think it's Russian." Ben said

Vale's heart skipped a beat. Quickly reading the card the man gave her it had a name in bold. "_Aaron Young._"

"Hey Vale, your shift's up." Jenn called out

"Oh thanks." Vale said closing the book

Packing up her things Vale was walking to the doors to walk home.

"Hey wait." Ben said putting money down on the counter

Rushing up to Vale he spoke.

"You mind if I at least walk you home?" Ben asked

"You're so persistent." Vale said

"I didn't hear a no…" Ben said

"Sure." Vale said smiling

The cold air was starting to weaken. Winter was dying out as it started to break into spring. A half moon hung in the sky as the light from street lamps poured in. Vale and Ben were walking slowly down the streets.

"So… are you going to school at all?" Ben asked

Vale sighed.

"I used to." Vale answered. "But, I could never keep my interest in it, I hated going to class."

"Sorry to hear it." Ben said

As the two turned the corner there were three men dressed in battered clothing. As Ben and Vale passed by them the three turned and followed behind. Ben could see Vale was becoming rather nervous. He took her hand and started walking faster. He could hear the footsteps behind them start to take chase. One rushed up and pushed Vale down. Ben stopped, turning around to get back to Vale another thug punched him in the face knocking him back.

"Heh heh heh… Give us all the money you have, and maybe we won't take off with your girl." One sneered

Vale was curled up in fear. One of the three thugs pulled out a knife.

"Didn't you hear him, give us your damn money. I'll kill her" Another yelled

Vale was crying on the sidewalk. Ben was quickly going through his pockets pulling out his wallet throwing it down.

"There… now let us just go." Ben said

One of the three thugs picked up the wallet.

"Hey he said "maybe" we wouldn't take your girl. Guess it's her unlucky day." One laughed

One grabbed Vale's arm pulling her up. He held a knife to her neck.

"Now come along quietly, and we wont have to hurt you." One told Vale

Vale was terrified, her body was paralyzed with fear. Her instincts kicked in.

"Logan! Help me!" Vale yelled

"Logan? There aint gunna be anyone to help you now girly." One mocked

"Das es schande" Sophia said

Sophia twisted the arm of one of the thugs breaking it. Moving in a blur she thrust her palm into the head of another knocking him out into the street. The third, still holding Vale, dropped his knife backing away from Sophia. Ben stepped forward throwing his whole body into a punch hitting him in the face. The last of the three thugs fell to the ground. They immediately scattered.

Vale was on the ground shaking in fear. Sophia leant over helping her up.

"Vale sweetie, you're ok." Sophia said

Vale got up and clung to Sophia. Ben picked up his things.

"Thanks for walking her home." Sophia said. "I've got her from here."

Ben walked back to the diner and Sophia helped Vale back to her haven. Walking in Vale sat down as Sophia got her some tissues. Vale was sitting in the chair, eyes glazed over holding the black tomb. Her eyes tired and tearing looked up at Sophia.

"Why do these things keep happening?" Vale asked

Sophia walked over and knelt down in front of Vale.

"Its just a coincidence. Nothing bad is going to happen again. I'll make sure of it." Sophia said

Vale's hands were feeling the large book she carried. Looking down Vale opened it. On the inside cover was an unsealed letter. The book had more writing in a strange language.

"I didn't know you could read Russian." Sophia said

"I can't." Vale said wiping her eyes

Sophia's eyes graced the text on the first few pages.

"Vale… where did you get this?" Sophia asked

"Someone just walked into work and handed it to me. He said it was from a friend of his." Vale answered

Sophia closed the book setting it down on the table.

"Go get some rest, I'll see if I can figure out what it is." Sophia said

Vale went to her room to change. Sophia looked back down to the book. The cover read "_House and History of Nikitin_".

"What this supposed to be…" Sophia thought


	10. 12:34

"Time to wake up." Celphie said

A woman with short white hair pulled a metal spike out of the chest of a man lying on a surgeon's table. His eyes blinked open. Focusing under the lights bearing down on him Dimitri tried to get up, only to find his wrists and ankles strapped him down.

"So are you going to be a good boy, or will I have to restrain you further?" Celphie asked

She held up a piece of paper with several notes written down.

"Well, love, it seems you have quite a record against you." Celphie grinned

Dimitri tried to talk but his mouth was stuck closed. There was a metal rod surgically placed into his jaw wired to a metal mask sealing his mouth shut.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Celphie said

She pulled the rod out, he jaw was free but the mask prevented any exposure to his fangs.

"Of all the crazy psycho-bitches I have to wake up to, it had to be you." Dimitri said

"Aw… how sweet." Celphie said. "I hope you like what I did with your arm. I don't get to experiment much with surgery, but they let me have fun with you."

She started taking off the restraints. Once he was free Dimitri lunged off the table pushing Celphie to the ground.

"Looks like you aren't as smart as you think you are." Dimitri smirked

Dimitri had his hands around her neck squeezing the life out of them.

"Nice to see it works…" Celphie squeezed out before Dimitri pushed the last of the air from her throat

Then she smiled. Her muscled flexed as Celphie pulled his hands away. Kicking Dimitri off of her she rolled to her feet jumping on him. She now had her hands to his throat.

"Never let your opponent know everything about you." Celphie said

Celphie slammed her head into Dimitri's knocking him out. Several guards were called into the room taking Dimitri away. Celphie felt her throat. It was sore from the fight but its raw feel disappeared quickly. She gathered her things from the floor and walked out following the guards.

Talia rolled over in a warm bed. She pulled the covers up closer to her. The cold motel room was her new home. She and Steven had pooled together what money they had and started running. After a week they had found a secluded motel in Lancaster. No sure where to go the two stayed in that room trying to think. Talia got up. The window blinds were closed. Every trace of light that could enter the room was blocked off.

Talia picked up random pieces of clothing. Dressing quickly she slipped out and walked off into town. The motel was in a small rural area of Lancaster County. Talia was walking along the road to a store. Although Steven didn't need to eat anything, her metabolism was kicking up. Since Steven was drinking Talia's blood her body was constantly burning through energy.

Walking into the store she grabbed a basket and started walking through the aisles picking items out.

"So have you heard the news?" The cashier asked

"No can't say that I have." A male voice responded

Talia looked over to the speakers. One man was paying for his items while the other was putting them into bags.

"The town is pretty much emptying out. Soon I'll have to leave until this issue is resolved." The cashier said

"That's a real shame." The man replied

The two looked in their early twenties. But what Talia saw that was odd is what they were like. They both looked the same. Both had their hair in ponytails. They both had facial hair, they were the same height and they both wore all black. The only thing that differed the two was what they wore around their heads. The thinner one had a pair of blacked out goggles hanging around his neck while the other wore sunglasses.

"Well what is exactly going on?" The other youth asked

"That's just it. No one really knows. Every night for the past few weeks people have been disappearing then reappearing, dead and mutilated." The cashier said

"That's a bloody shame." The one with sunglasses said

"Yeah, I do wonder what is doing it." The other said

The two walked out carrying cans of drinks.

"Strange…" Talia said to herself

As Talia finished shopping she walked back to the motel. Outside her room she saw the two guys again. Opening the door to her room she walked in quickly. Closing the door behind her Talia put the bags down and crawled back into bed. Several hours passed as the sun finally went down. Talia sighed in her sleep and Steven rolled over and woke up. He sat up in the bed. Looking down at Talia, Steven smirked to himself. Getting up he took a look outside. A grey sky loomed overhead. Cocking an eye Steven walked outside. Closing the door he saw two young men walking back from town. Both drinking from cans. One was reading a small pocket book. Its white pages were filed with writing from a black pen. The two glanced at Steven then walked into their room. Steven looked at the town before him. Then every light that existed in sight went out. No warning, and no sound. Everything went black, and then a series of emergency lights went on behind him. The generator of the motel kicked on. Turning to go back into his room the screams of terror by the people of the town were drowned out over the noise of the generator.

"Yo, sunshine." Steven said

Talia rolled over again.

"I don't wanna get up." Talia said quietly

Steven grabbed the sheets and pulled them quickly off of the bed. Talia hunched up at the sudden temperature change. Steven turned away seeing Talia naked in bed.

"Damnit… there are some things about you I'll never understand." Steven said

"Same here…" Talia said groggily

Steven threw the sheet back on Talia.

"We've been cooped up in this room for two days now. Not saying I don't mind staying with you, but I wouldn't mind getting out for a few hours." Steven offered

"Sure… just give me five more minutes." Talia responded

"Ok…" Steven said

He paced towards the bed bending over and wrapping his arms around her. Quickly he picked her up off the bed. Flailing around she pulled her arms around Steven holding herself up.

"What do you suppose they are doing in there?" Vickers asked

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Jacoby said

Vickers got up to get another drink. He opened a bottle of red liquid and began to drink it.

"Ah, sweet nectar." Vickers said. "Sure you don't want one?"

"No thanks. I can't stand "_Code Red_". I'll stick to my "_No Fear_"." Jacoby replied

Jacoby popped a large can as carbonated air escaped. The two just arrived in town a few hours earlier. They both had a stack of books and several cases of drinks with them. Each continuously drinking them. When the power first went out they grew a little nervous, but now they thought of it as a simple power outage.

"So what do you think is causing the kidnappings and mutilations?" Jacoby asked

"My guess, some sick bastard with a fetish for necrophilia." Vickers responded

The two heard the door open to the room next to theirs. The couple next to them was making quite a ruckus until they had left.

Talia and Steven ran to town. Racing each other under the moon, the lights from the town were all dark. Neither a person nor an animal made a noise. No one was out that night. Walking through the streets they came to a four-way intersection and stopped. Talia looked up at the moon that hung over head. The lunar rays washed over her face and illuminated her auburn hair.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Steven asked

Steven put his arms around Talia and swung her into his arms. Talia quickly shifted her gaze to Steven's.

"Oh nothing. I just get a little dazed by watching the moon." Talia said

Talia graced her arms around Steven. Pulling him in close, Talia laid her head on Steven's shoulder rocking in the cold night air. Eyes closed the two swayed in the center of the four-way intersection.

"Aww… how cute…"

Talia whipped her head around. Steven scanned the area trying to see where the voice came from.

"My my, do you how hard it was to find you?"

Steven and Talia were scanning the area for the speakers. In the sightless night Steven felt an arm reach around his chest and a hand grasp his jaw shut. He was pulled back away from Talia. As Talia looked to find Steven she was left alone.

"Steven?" Talia said

The streetlights quickly lit up. The sudden burst of light blinded Talia.

"You'll do best to forget this and walk away."

Holding a hand over her eyes Talia tried to see who was talking.

"Who are you? Where is Steven?" Talia asked

"This is our last offer, leave."

"Where is he?" Talia said sternly

The lights died. Lowering her hand she felt a jab to her chest.

"AHH!" Talia cried

From behind she caught a blow to the back of her knees. Falling down Talia took another shot to the back. Pushed to the ground there was a foot on her back pinning her to the street. Talia tried to push herself up, but her body was weak, the lack of rest and nourishment left her strength to atrophy. The attacker grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"You had to be stubborn. You just wouldn't listen. I hate killing women. But you, you're more of a beast then a woman…" He hissed

Pulling on her hair more the attacker placed his other foot on the back of her neck. Talia closed her eyes in fear, the pain swelled up and released. Her ears popped at an explosion. The weight on her back was gone; her head fell to the ground as she passed out.

"Damnit. What the hell was that?" The attacker yelled

He held his arm in pain. A large burnt gunshot wound scorched his flesh as the projectile shot through his arm.

"So uncouth… that's not how you handle women."

The attacker looked up to the speaker. Jacoby held two black pistols at the attacker.

"Heh… damn human…" The attacker scoffed

He leapt off the ground. His body melted into a shade whizzing around the street.

"Oh, so you have a few tricks." Jacoby said. "Vickers, a little help?"

A red flare shot up illuminating the area. The shade was shooting around the street. Jacoby pointed one of his pistols at it. A red spark started crackling around the gun. As he pulled the trigger the energy focused and fired a shock at the shade. Striking it the shade reformed. No visible damage was done to the attacker but he had difficulty moving. Jacoby walked over to him pointing one of the guns at his head.

"So, mind telling me why you were attacking her?" Jacoby asked

"This is none of your business." He replied

Jacoby fired again, shooting him in the leg.

"Now that was not what I asked, now why were you attacking her?" Jacoby asked again

The attacker glared at Jacoby, seeing a chance he launched himself at Jacoby. Reaching around Jacoby the attacker opened his mouth preparing to bite him. Sinking down, all the attacker tasted was cold metal.

"Bad move." Jacoby said

Pulling the trigger a red bolt of energy shot through the back of the attackers head. His body quickly melted into ashes. Rolling to the side Jacoby brushed himself off.

"So, what the hell was that?" Vickers asked

"It wasn't exactly an aberration, hell I don't know." Jacoby said

As he put his guns away the lights slowly started to brighten.

"Isn't that odd." Vickers said

Jacoby walked over to Talia.

"Yo… you still alive?" Jacoby asked

He rolled Talia over checking her pulse.

"Well she seems fine, just a little beat up." Jacoby said

"I'll get the car…" Vickers was cut off

"Steven… no…" Talia mumbled

A swift lash of pain etched across Dimitri's face. Opening his eyes he saw her again. Celphie stood with a padded glove. Steel electrodes lined the palm and fingers. A cruel grin was the only emotion left. Dimitri tried to move, fidgeting in a wooded chair his arms were tied behind him. The mask felt cold as it rested over his mouth. Dimitri hung his head low and closed his eyes.

"So now what? You gunna torture me until I beg for mercy and you kill me?" Dimitri asked

"No, that would be exactly what you want. You want me to sink to your level, so you scoff at my vain attempt to fear you." Celphie said

Celphie turned and walked around Dimitri. Gracing her arms down around his chest she sighed into his ear.

"What I want is dominance. My submissive little pet…" Celphie said

"So, I see you haven't changed at all." Dimitri said

"That's not completely true…" Celphie said

Celphie opened her mouth sinking her fangs into Dimitri's neck.

"You did this to me… lover…" Celphie said

Dimitri grimaced.

"Amazing you can still say that after what you did to me." Dimitri said

Celphie stood up and backed away.

"It wasn't the proudest point in my life…" Celphie said

"You killed my family!" Dimitri yelled. "You betrayed me and took all that I ever had and destroyed it."

"Hey, I'm trying to make up for it here." Celphie said

"Oh, how the hell are you still alive anyway? I thought these guys didn't take to kindly to our kind…." Dimitri asked

Celphie pulled her sleeves down. Taking the gloves off she shyly paced to the back of the room.

"My… superiors thought it would be better to, study what I've become then to destroy me." Celphie said

"They never told you did they?" Dimitri asked

Celphie turned to him confused.

"Told me what?" Celphie asked

An evil smile grew across Dimitri's face.

"Untie me and I'll tell you, Miss Servana." Dimitri said

Sophia sat in a chair leaning over the large tomb. She had been reading the book for a week now. Each page was written like a history textbook. Growing tired of trying to figure out exactly what the book was trying to say. Sophia started to just flip through the pages. Dozens of sheets of paper passed by blowing a dusky wind. More pages passed until a single aged folded paper fell out of the book. Cocking an eye she lent over picking it up off the floor. Like the book it was written in Russian. A knock at the door made her put the paper down. Getting up Sophia peeked through the eyehole in the door. Opening the door she greeted the visitor.

"Hello Ben, come in would you?" Sophia said. "Vale… you have company."

Ben walked in as Vale just stepped out of her room. She wore a pair of jeans with a black hoodie. Her hair was tied back and rested in the hood. Once Vale saw Ben she smiled. Sophia took a step back and folded her arms.

"So… where will you be going out this time?" Sophia asked

Ben snapped back to reality from gazing at Vale.

"Oh yes… I have a few passes to the new exhibit at the Art Museum." Ben said patting the breast pocket of his jacket.

Sophia smirked.

"Well you two have fun, and don't bring her home too late this time." Sophia said

Vale blushed brushing a hand through her hair. A horn honked outside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I have a cab waiting." Ben said

"Oh don't let me keep you. Go have fun." Sophia said

Ben and Vale rushed out to the waiting cab. Sophia closed the door and laughed to herself.

"That girl." Sophia thought

Turning back she looked at the letter. Reading it her eyes went wide.

"_My eternal love Dimitri, my still heart yearns for your touch. I accept your proposal of marriage. If the cursed star never rose again, we would be bound forever. Love… Anemthia Valestrath." _Sophia finished reading

"Anemthia Valestrath… why does that name sound familiar?" Sophia thought

Staring at the page an idea popped into her head. Opening the large tomb Sophia flipped through the pages looking for something… a picture. Several portraits, all of them were of distinguished members of a forgotten family, until she came to one page. A single printed picture of a bride and groom with a caption took up a whole page in the tomb. Sophia's eyes could not be taken off the page.

Vale was looking out the window of the car as its was driving towards center city. Ben was flipping through the booklet that held the passes to the museum. Vale looked over to Ben. His head was down fixated on the tickets. She sighed to herself and leaned against Ben. His eyes snapped up turning to Vale. Ben put his arm around her pulling her in closer. Vale closed her eyes and sighed, her heart rested and slowed. Every time she was near Ben, there was this feeling she couldn't escape from. The cab pulled up to the art museum. Several people were walking up the steps to the art museum. As everyone was walking in through the front doors there stood a beautiful statue. A woman standing under the moonlight, white skin dresses in an elegant white dress. Black mascara lined its eyes. But what was odd about it was its back. Flesh blended with steel. Bent and molded wires, gears locking in place, iron bars fused together to form wings. As Vale walked by it she swore she saw it move. Vale pushed herself closer to Ben, trying to move away from the statue.

"So, what exhibit is this going to be?" Vale asked

Ben pulled the brochure with the passes out and handed them to Vale.

"It's a gallery of lost art. Very odd collection through." Ben said

The people that swarmed the large hall left Vale unnerved. Aside from Ben and herself, no one was wearing a single piece of clothing that was not black. Everyone was pale and dressed for a funeral. Ben grabbed Vale by the arm and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Here, until they open the doors we can go see the rest of this place." Ben said

The two ran through hallways passed pictures, machines and such items. The further down the hall they got the more this deep bass could be heard. A heart beat continuously resonating. Pushing the doors open Vale stopped.

"Its… it's a giant heart…" Vale said

Vale stared at the human heart exhibit. A replica so big she could walk through the ventricles.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite parts." Ben said

He rushed off into the heart. Vale just looked at it, as she looked off around the room she saw that statue again standing in the same ballet pose. Vale saw it and immediately walked away.

"The hell is that thing?" Vale said

Not sure of what to think of the giant heart she glanced around and snuck off down another hallway. Passing a large stairwell she saw a huge pendulum. Peeking over the railing spotting the trail of sand and knocked markers. Vale checked her watch.

"9:57… its right." Vale said

"Yes, it is right."

Startled Vale whipped around looking for the speaker. A man dressed in a black suit stood a few feet behind her.

"Oh sorry if I scared you." He said holding out a hand. "I'm the curator for tonight's exhibit."

Valle shook his hand.

"Yeah, this place is unlike anything I've seen." Vale said

"Oh don't worry, wait till my show opens, which will be in two minutes." He said

Walking out of the stairway the curator went back to the main hall. Vale watched him walk; he felt familiar, but a complete stranger. She quickly rushed back to find Ben. Almost running into him Vale wrapped her arms around Ben. Every time she was near him a sense of security overwhelmed her. But there was a niche that couldn't be filled. Digging her head into Ben's shoulder she felt a hand grace the back of her head.

"What, did something spook you?" Ben asked

"No… I just want to be near you now." Vale said

A melody was resonating through the halls of the grand building. A ticking from a music box grew from a beat to a full symphony. Vale pulled her head away looking up to Ben.

"Guess we should go see what's happening?" Vale asked

The two stood there embracing one another for several minutes.

"Attention everyone. I do thank you for attending my gallery. We have three levels set up to display all the items to be displayed for this evening. However the third level will be a special attendance only. If you have your pass please have it out for admittance. Other then that we have an open bar for everyone. Please enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful experience tonight." The Curator spoke

A set of doors opened at the top of a staircase. A large swarm of people, all of which wearing black walked up through the gateway. Vale and Ben walked out from a hallway to see everyone entering the exhibit. Vale froze when she saw the statue still in time in the center of the room.

The music was a dark ballad that resonated through the main hall. But there was a ticking of a music box still playing under the speakers. The sound grew as Vale moved toward the statue. In the wings she could see the spinning metal cylinder with needles plinking at he raised points playing a melody. The curator walked down the steps.

"Beautiful isn't she?" The Curator asked

Vale looked at him and back to the statue.

"It scares the hell out of me." Vale said

"Really…" The Curator said. "Well I guess now you can go see the exhibit for a few minutes. Just rest up a bit for the night."

Vale was confused at what he said until she saw it move. The statues wings moved countering a balance. Its arms moved to its sides, as it stood straight up. It started rubbing its neck.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm just not used to that pose just yet." The statue said

Vales eyes went wide as she backed away in fear. It looked at her cock eyed.

"What? You never seen a living statue before?"

"Forgive me to mislead you. This is Jandice, she's a ballet dancer, with a few oddities." The Curator said

"I don't think my wings are oddities." Jandice said

"Either way, shall we go in and see the gallery?" The Curator asked

"Yes, let do that?" Ben said

He took Vale's arm and walked into the exhibition hall. Just as they passed the gate way a chill went down Vale's spine. Glancing at the many paintings, the scenery just had a looming dark memory over her head. Vale broke away from Ben and rushed into the crowd. Running past portraits and paintings Vale stopped at one. A large hung wedding portrait hung in the center of the gallery. A man in a black and red suit stood next to a woman in an elegant grew gown. Vale could not take her eyes off of the painting.

"Hey, Vale… where'd you run off to?" Ben asked

He saw Vale standing in front of the painting. All of the color was flushed from her face. Ben walked up to Vale. Trying to get her attention Ben snapped his fingers next to her.

"Vale, you there?" Ben asked

She turned her head to Ben. White as paper, Vale's eyes were wide and cold.

"I don't feel so well." Vale said meekly

Ben looked up at the painting. He had never seen the man in the painting before, but it was the woman that caught her attention. Vale pointed her hand at her.

"That… that's me…" Vale said

"It can't be, it must be a coincidence." Ben said

He walked up to the plaque just under the portrait.

"See, it's a wedding picture of one Dimitri Nikitin and a Anemthia Vale…strath…" Ben stopped

The woman in the painting looked identical to Vale. Her hair, eye color, skin shade, even to hair length and body size.

"Him… it's always him… why does this keep haunting me?" Vale started to break down

That ticking from the music box grew in volume.

"Heh, well isn't that something." Jandice said

Vale looked with horror in her eyes. Jandice froze in place. Looking up to the painting and back to Vale. Stepping back she bowed down lowering her wings. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Vale.

"What is going on here?" Ben asked

"I guess I haven't been entirely honest with everyone." The Curator said

Ben spotted the Curator standing in the center of the room.

"This isn't just a gallery of my art collection, it's a memorial." The Curator said

"Yes, I lost a friend and asked this man to hold a memorial for him, and I see I have gathered more then expected" Aaron said

A man in a suit stepped forward looking up at the painting.

"You will be missed." Aaron said

"What the hell, who is that?" Vale asked

"Hmm… I'm going to guess that's you." Aaron said. "And oddly enough the man standing next to you is your husband, or at least that's what it says here."

"That's it, Vale lets go." Ben said

Vale tried to calm down and walked with Ben to the gate doors leading in to the gallery. Walking to them the doors were closed and locked. Ben tried to open them but they didn't budge.

"Can you unlock this door?" Ben asked

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. We have a use for you…" The Curator said with a grin

Ben was caught off guard when he gazed at his teeth. More people started to move towards them.

"What's going on here?" Ben asked

An arm came down on him, Vale watched as he fell to the ground. She dropped down trying to wake Ben up. Panicking Vale tried to pull Ben with her. Failing at getting very far she saw the entire room circle around her.

"You're all like him." Vale said

"Yes, we may all be kindred, but you won't be telling another soul." Aaron said


	11. Love Like Winter

_Moscow 1876, large flakes of snow fell from a black-clouded night sky. Dimirti was walking alone. His black over coat was building in weight from the falling snow. The guards of the city were given the night to rest by his order._

"_It is so damn boring here…" Dimitri said to himself_

_Just walking around for hours, he loved the sight of falling snow, but it was the only world he had ever known. Rubbing his jaw Dimitri thought of a few names._

"_Hmm, there is Natasha, she has always been welcoming." Dimitri said to himself again_

_As he started walking towards her house Dimitri stopped. A force stopped him in place. A cold metal was placed to his throat._

"_Hand over all your money." A cold feminine voice demanded_

_Raising his hands slowly Dimitri responded._

"_Sorry, I don't happen to have any on me. I have no reason to car…" Dimitri was cut off_

_The woman wrapped in dark clothing and a dark purple cowl pulled the dagger across his neck slicing the flesh in two. A quick gush of blood and he fell to the ground. Putting the knife away she quickly started to search his corpse. Digging into the inside coat pockets he moved. Dimitri grabbed her by the wrists. Pulling her in he landed a knee to her chin. Moving with the blow she rolled over top of Dimitri. Scrambling out of his grip she got to her feet with dagger in hand._

"_Well aren't you a little trick." Dimitri said_

_He stood up, the woman looked with wide eyes at the gash across his neck sealed leaving a feign trace. She turned to run but felt a tight grip around her ankle that pulled her to the ground. Looking back there was a thin red line wrapped around her leg leading to Dimitri's hand. She brought the knife down on the red line severing it. It quickly melted into a stream of blood that stained the ground. Getting up again she took off. In her rush the purple cowl fell off and landed on the ground behind her. Dimitri leaned over and picked it up. Taking off after her he heard a crash from the left. Looking up Dimitri saw the attacker climbing up onto a house. _

"_This certainly is proving to be an interesting night." Dimitri said_

_The guards that were to be patrolling that night started to gather from the noise. At the outskirts of the city a caravan approached. Stopping the group started walking into town._

"_Are you sure she's here?" One man in leather armor asked_

"_Yes, I saw her come in earlier in the week. She has been hiding in a old church at the opposite side of town." One responded_

"_Ok men, we are this is a simple hunt, she's alone. It shouldn't be too hard." Jack said to his men. "This will be one less sin on the earth before the sun rises."_

_Running across the city Dimitri had lost the attacker. Scanning the area he focused his eyes looking for the aura's of the people around him. Everyone was asleep. Silent motionless lights filled the streets and homes._

"_Damnit." Dimitri cursed clenching the deep purple cowl_

_Sighing to himself Dimitri started walking to his home. Hearing a group of people approaching he took to his instincts and hid. Peering out he saw a rather large group of people, all wearing the hunter's mark of a cross._

"_What the hell are they doing here?" Dimitri thought_

_Sticking to back alleys Dimitri followed them. Moving from the center of the city they moved south. An old abandoned churched stood on scarred ground. Dimitri stood back watching what they were doing. A single man stood with normal clothing on. He clearly stood out from the rest of the group._

"_This is the place?" One hunter asked_

"_Yes, I've seen her come and go from this building every night for the past week." The farmer said_

_Dimitri overheard what they group was talking about. Once again Dimitri cursed at himself. Leaving completely unarmed, his night was declining rapidly. Looking back at the group the farmer started to leave. The hunters kicked down the doors to the old church and ran in with weapons drawn. Closing in on the group he could hear the pounding off crossbow bolts hitting the walls of the old church. From the side of the building there was a large window of colored paned glass. A crash resounded in the air. A person dressed in all black jumped through it. Falling to the ground it lied still for a moment. Dimitri looked to see it was the same woman from before. A series of bolts rained down around her. She cried out in pain as a few struck her. As the group was reloading she was able to get to her feet and run off. Dimitri clenched his fists in anger. Rage and hatred burned through his veins. The group of hunters ran down to the bottom floor of the church ready to take chase after woman._

"_Get her, she couldn't have gotten far." One of the hunters said_

_As he ran out through the door he felt a fist collide with his temple. Dimitri knocked him out, holding this hunter like a shield he felt the force of the arrows striking its body. Dimitri grinned._

"_It's another sin!" Another hunter yelled_

_Of the six that were left three stopped moving. Turning to their left they pointed their weapons at their friends._

"_What is this trickery?" One of the three asked_

"_Payment for your intrusion on my land." Dimitri said_

_As he finished speaking he used his power over the minds of the three hunters to kill their comrades. Seething from anger he killed the last of the three with his bare hands. Regaining control of himself Dimitri ran off to find the woman they were attacking._

"_Damnit, why won't it come out…" Anemthia cursed herself_

_The arrows lodged in her flesh were bored in. She was able to remove on but it tore more flesh then imagined. Anemthia took out her knife and tried to dig the arrowhead out. As Anemthia started to cut into her leg she heard someone coming down the alley towards her. Getting to her feet she could feel the cold rushes of numbness running through her limbs. It was a strain just to hold her dagger. One eye open her body began to tremble under her own weight. Then the figure stepped into the light. The man she tried to mug earlier. That one she thought she killed. _

"_Is he here to kill me? What is he going to do to me?" Anemthia thought_

_Closer he stepped. His hands were up showing no malice. Anemthia held her knife out, ready to attack at any sudden movement. He just kept stepping closer. Cornered with no way to run she panicked. Shifting her weight Anemthia dove forward to attack Dimitri. It was too late she stumbled over her feet. Falling forward she never hit the ground. Dimitri rushed forward catching her. She couldn't move._

"_What do you want from me?" Anemthia asked with as much courage as she could muster_

"_I want to help. I saw them attack you. And I can't just walk away from that. Even if you tried to kill me." Dimitri said_

_Getting down to pick her up there was a voice from behind them._

"_Vile Sin's. Our divine wrath shall be the en of you all!" Jack yelled out_

_Firing his crossbow Dimitri swung Anemthia behind him. She felt his grip fade as Dimitri fell to the ground._

"_What is this? What is this I'm feeling, sorrow, anger…. What the hell is this?" Anemthia thought_

_Looking up at the hunter with hatred she used that last of her strength to buy her some time. Jack drew a short sword, moving in to destroy the two kindred a wall materialized between him and his to be victims._

"_What the hell is this?" Jack asked_

_He felt the cold stone that made up the wall before him. Cursing he yelled out in anger._

"_Fine! Keep running from your fate. But your luck will run out." Jack yelled_

_Anemthia was on the ground barely able to move. She watched in fear as the hunter left. A mind trick to fool any one who tried to find her, it always worked, but every time she could see her death come one step closer. She looked down to Dimitri. The bolt caught him in the heart. His body was a limp corpse. Doing what she could Anemthia pulled on the bolt trying to remove it. In a last struggle the arrow fell out. Slowly Dimitri woke up._

"_As I was saying…" Dimitri said_

_Dimitri carried Anemthia back to his home. There his servants were able to remove and patch up her wounds. The following night Anemthia was walking around the estate she found herself in._

"_Sorry, I guess I never got your name." Dimitri said_

_Anemthia turned around seeing Dimitri. Startled she kept her composure._

"_Yes, same with you." Anemthia said_

"_How rude of me. I am Dimitri Nikitin." Dimitri said bowing_

"_And I am Anemthia." Anemthia said_

Dimitri woke up. His body ached and burned.

"God damn memories." Dimitri said to himself

Dimitri was in the same holding cell, the same he was in for as long as he could remember being captured. Sitting on the floor he waited.

"Any moment she should be walking in that door." Dimitri said

Like clockwork Celphie would join him for the night. It took every ounce of his will power to not attack her. The lock unlatched as the door swung open. Her white hair, her pale skin, her face, her smell… all of it once loved and treasured was now despised and resented.

"Why am I here?" Dimitri asked

"Because you are being held as a prisoner." Celphie answered

"Yes, but why am I here?" Dimitri asked again

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Celphie said

He stood up. Walking towards Celphie he could feel she was growing nervous. Against the wall he put his hands on it pushing Celphie against the cold painted concrete. Looking at her in the eyes, nearly inches away from her face, he asked again.

"Why the hell am I here?" Dimitri asked

Celphie was too scared to answer.

"I… I… just wanted you…" Celphie tried to say

"You simple child." Dimitri said

Celphie couldn't move out of the way. She was pinned to the wall. Squirming in place she didn't know what to do.

"What do you want from me?" Dimitri asked in a soft voice

Celphie looked up to him with tearing eyes. In a broken voice she spoke.

"I… I just want you. I've been put through so much and all that I have been able to do was keep the memories we've had." Celphie said. "I just wanted to be safe."

Closing his eyes Dimitri took his hands off the wall and stood up straight. He put his arms around her and slowly rocked her in his arms.

"Maybe he finally gave in and found those feeling he had for me." Celphie thought to herself

Celphie raised her arms around Dimitri pulling herself closer to him. That feeling of security and love was soon to be shattered. Dimitri used this opportunity to quickly push her to the wall. The sudden impact knocked her out. Taking her keys Dimitri pushed the door open. He paused for a moment to see Celphie. She was slumped against the wall a crack in the paint etched where the impact was. Dimitri sighed to himself and stepped out to here an alarm go off.

"Now, lets see if these bastards have gotten any better." Dimitri said

Dimitri ran down the maze of hallways. Several men started to collect to stop him. As he ran the guards stopped. Leaving no emotion on their face they followed him. Dimitri grinned at his own mind tricks.

"Use any means to stop him. There is no use keeping him as a test subject at a risk he poses." Jack said

Jack and a dozen soldiers stood with weapons drawn. They waited in a lobby of the floor they were on. They could all hear the footsteps of several men. As they came into sight all of Jack's men were shocked. Dimitri stood in the capture of six guards. Dimitri hung his head has he walked gunpoint towards Jack.

"What's this, the great demon Dimitri finally giving up?" Jack asked

From under his damaged black course hair Dimitri's eyes burned with anger and hatred.

"If I didn't have this damn mask on I would rip every vein from your body." Dimitri said

"Ah yes… that sounded familiar." Jack taunted. "What was her name? Mrs. Valestrath… But I guess she wanted your name. Nikitin."

Dimitri started to struggle out of the guard's grips. One cocked a shotgun and aimed it at the back of his head. Growling in anger he settled down again.

"If I do remember, she kept screaming for your name. For every sin that exists she experienced a thousands times the pain." Jack said with a smug grin

Dimitri's mind snapped. The guards around him upholstered their weapons and primed them.

"Now calm down Sin. You will share her pain and meet your love in hell soon enough." Jack said

Jack turned to walk away when the guards that held Dimitri started firing.

"No you idiots, we have more work to do with him…" Jack yelled

He turned to see his own men gunned down. Dimitri stood in the center while the guards around him all stood to defend the sin they "captured".

"For every scream, for every ounce of pain you gave her, for every day I had to live with out her by my side. I will make you suffer more then you could ever imagine." Dimitri cursed

Eyes wide Jack laughed.

"Perhaps you don't understand the power of faith." Jack said

Jack quickly reached into his pocket and threw a flash bang to the ground. Jack used this time to run off. Dimitri shielded his eyes from the light.

"God damn coward." Dimitri cursed

Dimitri sent the guards he mentally controlled off to clear out the halls. Temporally blind from the attack Dimitri was rubbing his eyes in pain. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind. His hands searched the ground for a weapon. Stumbling forward he found a handgun off a corpse. Getting up he whipped around pointing the pistol at the figure before him. His vision still blurry, a slim figure stood there. Dark colors formed the woman.

"Who is that?" Dimitri said sternly

The figure walked slowly towards him. His hands were shaking. Trying to focus his eyes Dimitri's vision came back. The barrel of the pistol rested on the chest of Celphie. He sneered; pulling the hammer back he heard a meek voice.

"Kill me…" Celphie said

Shocked at her words he tightened his grip on the gun. He looked into her tearing eyes. Gazing back she closed her eyes placing her hands on the gun. Not moving it she placed it right over her heart.

"Please… just end me." Celphie said. "I've paid enough punishment for what I did to you."

"What makes you think you've been punished enough?" Dimitri asked

Celphie's eyes opened. Dimitri started to see things about her he didn't see before. Her pale skin was scarred. Her arms had marks of lacerations and burns. Her whole body was emitting pain.

"You want to know why I have you here?" Celphie asked. "I want you… I need you here. Since you were under my watch they all left me alone. Every night for the past weeks was the only peace I had in years."

Dimitri was confused. He felt Celphie's body shake through her hands on the pistol.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked

Celphie moved her hands to his. Her thumb from her right hand rested on Dimitri's trigger finger.

"It went from torture, to experiments. They kept telling me I was nothing more then filth, the evil that festered in this world. So no one cared what happened to me." Celphie said in tears. "There were two guards that kept harassing me for months."

Dimitri's hands on the gun lessened he started to feel the cold of the metal on his palm.

"They kept… they told me if I said anything they would have me killed." Celphie started to cry

Dimitri tried to move the pistol went he felt her thumb on his finger. He pushed the gone away pointing it to the wall her thumb brushed the trigger firing the pistol.

"Damnit…" Dimitri cursed

Celphie looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Pulling his hands away from Celphie he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Celphie called out

Dimitri kept walking trying his best to ignore her.

"Please, I have to tell you something." Celphie pleaded

Dimitri kept his stride undeterred. Celphie just blurted it out.

"Case file D776 Valestrath, Anemthia." Celphie yelled out

Dimitri stopped his hand clicked the safety off.

"What?" Dimitri said rather annoyed

Celphie held a key ring with a small black rectangle with a red and yellow stripe on it. Celphie turned and ran. Angry Dimitri followed after her with his new weapon ready for any surprises. The hallways were bloody from death. The Society of Leopold took a hard hit at its core when Dimitri got loose. Killing every hunter he came across his anger just grew with every moment he existed in that building. He chased after Celphie through halls and stairwells. It wasn't until they got to a cold hallway build of metal. Cages and doors lined the walls. Dimitri held his head as strange memories flooded his mind. Brief moments of visions rushed back to him as he walked these halls. A pain in his right arm surged from where it was torn off. He tried to focus as he came around another corner. A dead end, a single door with a card reader and number pad was the only thing looking like a pass into the room. He leaned against the wall in his disorientation. Like a ghost Celphie graced past Dimitri. She smiled at him walking towards the room. Dimitri tried to follow but he could barely keep his balance.

"So, what could be behind this door that has you so weak?" Celphie asked

Dimitri was growing weaker. He has used too much blood in his fight and couldn't replenish it. The mask cut off any ability to drink and he was about to fall. Celphie held two keys, one to the door and the other to his mask. She walked back to him putting her hands on his face. She looked into his dieing eyes and smiled.

"Just like before, only you saved me that night. I guess this is the last thing I can do for you." Celphie said

She put the key in turning it. The mask's latches snapped and it fell off into her hands. Celphie moved in close to Dimitri. She kissed him in the last embrace she'll ever get. She pulled back fighting ever emotion in her head. Turning Dimitri fell on Celphie as a crutch. She led him to the end of the hallway to the locked door. Swiping the keycard she punched in a seven-digit code. The door slid open as the two walked in.

"Dimitri, be this your last wish, open your eyes." Celphie said

Dimitri looked up. The wall held a figure hanging from shackles. Dimitri held a hand to his head in pain. One eye open he could see it, he could see her.

"Is it… is it you… Anemthia?" Dimitri asked


	12. 4 am Forever

"_Dad… dad where are you?" Talia called out. "Mom! Brother!"_

_Talia stumbled from her hiding spot. Her father had taken her out side their home and hid her in a cave near by. Hours passed until she finally emerged and started searching for her family. It didn't take long for her to find them once she arrived at her home. The village was burned down nothing was left standing. All that was left was the stench of burning corpses and ashes._

Talia woke up screaming. Caved in and tied down she lashed out with all her feral rage. Ripping herself away from the woven belt that kept her in the car seat she tore through the roof of the vehicle. Jacoby swerved the car to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Vicker's yelled

" I don't know but if that's how she wakes up in the morning I don't want to be her boyfriend." Jacoby said

Vicker's vision went from the hole in the car's roof to Jacoby.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this? I thought you loved this car." Vicker's asked

"Well yeah I'm pissed. But I'd rather not go and bitch at her if she can do that in her sleep." Jacoby countered

"Touché." Vicker's interjected

Pulling the car off the road the two started wondering off to find Talia.

"Ya know, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Vickers said

"Doing what?" Jacoby asked

"Searching in the dark for a woman that could potentially kill the both of us with out thinking about it." Vickers said

"Oh but that will just take the fun out of our jobs." Jacoby said

They heard a rustling in the woods ahead of them. Putting their eyewear on they scanned the area around them. Slowly walking towards hazard without care they searched for Talia.

"Here werewolf werewolf werewolf." Jacoby joked

Vickers snickered at his friend's comment. Still looking for Talia they could hear a deep breathing, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. The two whipped their heads to the left when it came at them. A huge auburn wolf jumped out of the woods at the two. Scrambling away they soon took chase to their car.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Vickers said

"Oh ye of little faith." Jacoby said

"Oh what are you gunna do to her? Shoot her?" Vickers asked. "From what I know if those bullets aren't silver you aren't doing shit."

"Oh hell… that's right isn't it." Jacoby said

Jacoby pulled one of his pistol's out. Turning around he saw the huge beast charging at them. Pulling the trigger three bolts of energy flew from the barrel. And Vicker's was right; it did not deter her at all.

"Well, I was wrong." Jacoby said

Jacoby dove out of the way from Talia's attack.

"_Maybe I can wear her out and she'll calm down."_ Jacoby thought

"Vicker's!" Jacoby yelled. "Take the car and get far away, I'll call you when I'm done here."

Jacoby turned and ran back into the woods where Talia first attacked them. He looked over his shoulder to see the giant wolf charging after him.

"Great, this is one hell of a way to start a night." Jacoby said

Running past several trees he drew a pen from a pocket. Stopping for a second he quickly traced an arcane mark on the bark. Its blue glow faded into the tree. Jacoby dashed around the area marking four other trees. Still running from Talia he pulled out his pistols and started firing at her again. The bolts only pushed at her body. Catching her attention again Jacoby was off running again.

"Any minute now…" Jacoby said to himself

That is when an idea occurred to him. He turned back around and ran towards Talia. She jumped up coming down with claws out and fangs ready to tear him to pieces. Jacoby slid down under her attack. Rolling to a stop along the ground he got back up and ran towards the trees.

Talia was back up chasing him down. She was wondering why this puny creature was running from her in vain. He was running toward a tree. Confused but she didn't care. Leaping at him the creature ran into the tree and disappeared. Landing on the ground she sniffed the air trying to find the sent of her prey.

Jacoby ran into one of the trees with an arcane mark and out of another of the five. He gasped for air once he popped out of the tree.

"_Shit I forgot about that part."_ Jacoby thought to himself

Slipping the pen out of his pocket he started drawing on the tree again. Talia had found her target. Rushing at him a force knocked her to the ground. She screamed in agony, pressed to the ground Talia's energy was being sapped from her.

"Ok, that should be just enough…" Jacoby panted

Tired, Jacoby leaned against the tree gasping for air. The flora around him had grown exponentially. He looked around the tree to see Talia in human form. Weak himself he cautiously stepped towards her.

"Yo… you alive?" Jacoby asked

He could faintly hear Talia crying. Moving closer he stopped and dropped to his knees.

"Hope I didn't you too hard." Jacoby tried to joke

"…why didn't you just kill me…" Talia cried

"I could never harm a lady… well, kill one for that matter." Jacoby said

Talia lifted her head up, trying to move she found her limbs wouldn't respond. Slumping back down on the ground she just gave up.

"Guess I did hit ya a bit harder then I thought. It's been a while since I had to actually fight someone." Jacoby said

He tried his best to make light of the situation, but Talia wasn't going for it.

"Ok… what's wrong. I remember you were awfully happy back in that town… so what happened?" Jacoby asked

"…they took him from me…" Talia said sullenly

"Who took who?" Jacoby asked

Jacoby felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Talia didn't respond. She just lied on the ground motionless.

"Look, if this is a missing person's kinda thing I can help." Jacoby said. "Me and my associate are in the business of finding people. Currently we have been hired to find someone, but if you would like, we can help you."

Talia moved her head.

"You could?" Talia perked up

Jacoby got back up and walked over to her. Leaning down he helped her stand up. He looked away trying not to look at Talia. Setting her back down he took off his shirt putting it on her.

"There… hmmm… hold on a sec." Jacoby said

He pulled his belt out from his pants loops and took his pants off as well.

"Some how I think you might need these more then me." Jacoby said

"Where the hell is he?" Vicker's thought

Vicker's stood by the car waiting fro Jacoby to come back. Adjusting his goggles he spotted someone coming out of the forest. As the figure came closer he started laughing.

"No, don't tell me. She beat you up, took your clothes and your dignity." Vicker's laughed

Jacoby was down to his underwear and shoes carrying Talia on his back.

"Just shut up and get the door." Jacoby yelled

Vicker's walked around the car and pulled the door open. Jacoby stopped as he looked at it.

"What did you do to my car?" Jacoby asked

"Well it sustained severe trauma. And it needed to be taken care of." Vicker's explained

"Yeah, but… where's the roof?" Jacoby asked

Vicker's pointed off to the other side of the road where it lied. Shaking his head Jacoby set Talia down in the back seat. Popping the trunk of the car Jacoby pulled out a duffle bag. Putting a new set of clothing on he walked back around to the driver's side. Stepping in he closed the door and started to car.

"So where too?" Jacoby asked

"We do have a job to do." Vicker's said

Turning his head looking at Talia. Adjusting his sunglasses he started driving. Driving down RT. 202 Talia looked out at the passing scenery. Brushing the hair from her eyes she looked down at the seat next to her. Curious she saw a single name written on a pale orange folder. Picking it up she opened the file reading the contents.

"Cybil Servana." Talia read to herself

Flipping through the pages she found a picture that was clipped to one of the pages. She cocked an eye at it.

"Who is this?" Talia said holding the picture

Vicker's turned around.

"Umm, that's the girl we have to find. Try not to lose any of that stuff. Her family would be pissed if they knew anyone but us were looking at that stuff." Vicker's explained

"Oh… I never knew her name was Cybil." Talia said

"Wait… what?" Jacoby asked

"Yeah, she told me her name was Vale. Well… at least her "Guardian" said it was." Talia responded

"Oh hell… you know her?" Vicker's asked

"Yeah, kind of. I know who she is staying with right now." Talia said

Jacoby hit the gas speeding up towards I95.

"What…. What are you all doing?" Vale asked 

_The crowd around her closed in. She was desperately trying to wake Ben up. One of the people grabbed her. Pulling Vale away from Ben she started screaming. One by one they started biting down into her flesh. Screaming in agony she was overwhelmed by a horrid stench._

"AHH…" Vale gasped

Vale was hunched over in her chair. Eye's wide open she was sweating in fear. Looking around her She saw the curator Walking back to a med kit. She slid back in her chair.

"Hey… calm down, you're ok now." Ben said

She turned her head to see him. She exhaled and relaxed in her chair. Vale rubbed her nose with her hand.

"What, what happed?" Vale asked

"Well, you looked at that large painting out in the main hall and passed out. You've been out for an hour now. We found a med kit in the security office and got some smelling salts." Ben explained

"Oh, that's what that was." Vale said

A knock at the door caught their attention. The curator opened it. A security guard walked in.

"Um… these two officer's need to have a few words with the lady there." The security guard said

Vale tensed up, she started squeezing Ben's hand. A man dressed in all black with sunglasses on walked in, adjusting his glasses he spoke.

"Why did you tell him we were police?" Jacoby asked

"I just said we were authority figure's… and maybe the FBI…" Vicker's said

"Damnit… next time just don't say anything." Jacoby cursed

Vale and Ben looked at the two in confusion. The curator walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him Jacoby walked towards Vale.

"Hello Miss. I am Jacoby." Jacoby said with his hand extended

Vale shook his hand.

"Umm, first I guess we should explain why we are here." Jacoby said

"Would you mind if we could talk to Cybil alone?"

Vale looked down to the floor.

"Umm… I don't mind but, she isn't Cybil, her name is Vale." Ben said

"That… isn't entirely true." Vale said. "It's, I just haven't been called by that name for a while."

Vale lessened her grip and let go of his hand. Ben picked up his coat and walked out.

"Don't worry, we wont be long." Vicker's said

The door closed and Jacoby pulled out his folder.

"So Cybil, to introduce ourselves, we were hired to find you. You're parent's said you dropped out of school and stopped talking to them." Jacoby said

Vale sat in her chair starring at the floor.

"I know this may be odd, but we are going to escort you back to them. We are going to call them now and we'll personally take you back to your home." Jacoby said

"You can't do that." Vale said softly

"I'm sorry Cybil, but we have to. You can't just keep running around on your own. It's better if you are with your family." Vicker's reassured

"No, you can't…" Vale said

"Look, we don't want to have to use force but you have to come with us." Jacoby said

"No… I mean you can't take me back to my parents. They're dead." Vale explained

Jacoby shuffled through the papers.

"Cybil Servana. Daughter of one Seres Servana and Thomas Servana. Current residents of northern Pennsylvania." Jacoby started saying

"Heh… wow." Vale smiled

She pulled out her wallet and handed Jacoby an id card. Taking it he cocked an eye at it.

"Well damn…" Jacoby said

"What is it?' Vicker's asked

"Umm, who exactly hired us?" Jacoby asked handing him the ID card

Reading the card Vicker's laughed to himself.

"Yeah… we just got played." Vicker's said handing the ID card back to Vale.

"Odd how they said you went to U Penn… and you're from England." Jacoby said. "I guess I do have a question for you… why would anyone lie about this?"

Vale still looked to the ground.

"I…" Vale said

Images from months ago flashed in her head.

"There are some people that want me dead, I think. And I have no idea why." Vale said

"Well isn't that a shame." Vicker's said. "I'm glad we were paid first."

He went to leave when Jacoby stopped him.

"Alright, well whom are you staying with now?" Jacoby asked

"I have a friend I'm staying with until… I guess I don't know." Vale said

"Ok, until we figure out what's going on here you mind if give you and your friend a ride home. I think it would be safer for you." Jacoby said

Vale stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vale said a little relieved

Ben was sitting down on a bench when Vale walked out. He got up and rushed over to her.

"Hey… so what was that about?" Ben asked

Vale leaned up against him.

"Nothing, they just thought I was someone else." Vale said

"Ya know… you're a horrible liar." Ben said putting an arm around her

"Yeah, but I have to keep you guessing." Vale said

"Yo, we'll be right out. The car is outside. Just don't wake our other passenger, she get's a little angry when she wake up." Jacoby said

"Hey, she only tried to kill you." Vicker's said

"Shut up." Jacoby snapped

Vale and Ben walked outside.

"Those two are weird huh?" Ben said

Vale just walked down the steps silently.

"Yo Vale, you sure you're ok?" Ben asked

She continued to walk towards the car.

"So why did they call you Cybil?" Ben asked

"Cuz it's my real name." Vale said with a cracking voice

Ben stopped. Watching her walk to the red car Ben thought to himself.

"_What is it about her? Why did they call her by that name?"_ Ben thought to himself

He started walking down the steps after Vale. Then another person caught his eye.

"Yo." Talia said

Vale stood between the two. Talia was sitting in the back seat of the car. She was wearing the same outfit that Jacoby had on. Jacoby and Vicker's came running down the stairs. Vicker's jumped forward shortly after Jacoby jumped as well.

"What the hell are those two doing now?" Talia asked

"You know them?" Ben asked

"Yeah… unfortunately I do." Talia sighed

Vicker's landed just at the passenger's side of the car. He stood with an arm in the air; he grabbed Jacoby's leg as he passed over top of him. Throwing Jacoby off balance he fell flat on the street.

"You're a dick…" Jacoby said

"Please can we finish this up?" Talia said embarrassed

Jacoby got back up to his feet and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Right, well where would you like us to take you two?" Jacoby asked

Vale sneaked into the car and sat down. Ben stood there thinking.

"Well, we still are on a date, even if it has been blown to hell. So would you like to come back to my apartment?" Ben asked

Vale perked up a little and smiled at Ben.

"So where is your place?" Jacoby asked

Ben hopped into the car. Talia shifted over to give the two new passenger's some room to sit.

"Go straight and follow my directions." Ben said

Celphie was walking through the hallways of the barrack with a radio in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"No sir. I haven't been able to find him. But I was able to find out some information. The sin, Dimitri, has some power over the minds of other mortals. And he has taken over most of the people here." Celphie spoke

As she walked Celphie shot several soldiers. Once in the head and another in the heart. Turning a corner she stopped.

"Hey… Celphie… good to see you're still "alive"." Sam said

Celphie grimaced. Holding the radio she listened to the words on the receiver. Sam let his rifle rest on the sling around his arm. Celphie raised the gun to his face.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Sam asked

The radio cut out. Celphie hit the button on the side.

"Yes, I'll clean up here and head out to Philadelphia." Celphie finished

Celphie pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Look, as your commanding officer I order you to put the gun down!" Sam ordered

Celphie dashed forward punching him in the face, then once again in the chest as he fell to the ground.

"So dignified, do you think everything you do is right just because of your rank?" Celphie yelled

Her hand clenched the gun. Finger gracing the trigger she shook in anger.

"You bastard." Celphie cried

She fired the pistol. Emptying the clip into his body. Dropping the gun she walked past it.

"That's for every night you raped me. Damnit Dimitri, I'll see you in that damn city. Maybe, maybe we'll pull it down into the hell we live in." Celphie said to herself

The engine of the car revved. Speeding along I95 Dimitri closely watched the clock.

"It will only be another hour till we get there. And then we will have a few day's to ourselves." Dimitri said quietly

A long lost woman took up the seat next to him. Anemthia sat in the car seat with her eyes closed. Her fine dark hair grew long over her face. Her body was lifeless. Looking at her frail body Dimitri hit the gas more. Just as he guessed it took a little under an hour to arrive in Philadelphia. Pulling the car into his lot and parked it. Picking Anemthia up she graced her arms around him. Pulling herself close to him as to not fall she was in a sleep like trace.

"You still haven't woken up yet?" Dimitri said

"…thirsty…" Anemthia said

Hearing her only words since he was able to bring her out of that prison he carried her up to his apartment. Setting her down in his bed he slowly fed her all the blood she could hold. She went through half a dozen blood packs before she fell back into her trance. Starring at the ceiling she just let her body heal it's self.

"Ok stay here. Here's my cell phone number call us anytime you need." Jacoby said

"Thanks, We really appreciate all this." Ben said

"Yes. But seriously keep her inside and neither of you leave until we contact you. It's just until we figure out what is going on it will be safer for you both to just stay here." Vicker's said

The two walked back to the car. Talia smiled.

"That was the most professional I've seen the two of you be…" Talia said

"Shotgun!" Vicker's yelled cutting Talia off

"Never mind…" Talia grumbled

Jacoby started the car and tore off. Driving east he dialed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Vicker's asked

"The guys who hired us. I wanted to ask them some questions… oh hello there." Jacoby said.

"Should you be driving while you're on the phone?" Vicker's said

Jacoby pulled the phone from his ear.

"You're the ass who called shotgun." Jacoby countered. "Yeah this is Jacoby Winsdale. I wanted to tell you guys a few things."

"Wait… what?" Talia asked

"Yeah, it turns out we cant find your daughter Cybil. We'll return the deposit and everything but this is a case I don't think anyone can solve… hello?" Jacoby said. "Huh… they hung up."

"What did you say your name was?" Talia asked

"I told you its Jacoby." Jacoby said

"Yes I know that but I mean you're last name." Talia said

A loud explosion rung out as the hood of the car blew off. Swerving to a stop Jacoby turned the engine off and got out of the car.

"The hell was that?" Jacoby asked

Vicker's looked around to see where it came from. He saw a black blur fall to the ground from a rooftop. Moving next to Jacoby he hit his shoulder pointing at it direction.

"Yo guy… who's that?" Vicker's asked

Jacoby turned to the approaching blur. The shape materialized, a woman with a high-powered rifle wearing a black military uniform walked towards them.

"Oh… bloody hell." Jacoby said

"You know her?" Vicker's asked

"You could say that." Jacoby said. "She's just an ex of mine."

"Oh did you at least leave on good terms?" Vicker's asked

"You see that rifle she has?" Jacoby asked

"Yeah." Vicker's replied

"Not so good terms." Jacoby said

The woman stopped and pointed the rifle at Jacoby. He noticed a red tracer dance across his chest.

"Oh now that's not good at all." Jacoby said

Raising his hands in the air he spoke.

"Yo… I give up." Jacoby said

She fired a round at his feet.

"Next one is going through your skull, now where is she?" Lucia said

"Who?" Jacoby asked

Lucia fired the rifle again. Jacoby was launched back to the ground from the impact. Pulling a latch back on the rifle Lucia aimed the gun at Vicker's.

"Round two, where is she?" Lucia asked

"I guess you would be part of this huh?" Jacoby asked

Lucia enraged pointed the gun at Jacoby and fired a three round burst at his body. Rolling to the side he drew on of his pistols and fired blowing the rifle out of her hands.

"Gotcha…" Jacoby gloated

Lucia frowned clearly pissed off.

"I hate you so much." Lucia said

Jacoby got up and walked over to Lucia.

"So, what gives me the discord of running into you again?" Jacoby asked

Lucia did not respond. She stood there glaring at Jacoby.

"Now now… well I guess we should just leave then." Jacoby said

He turned to walk away when he felt himself flying. His legs were kicked out from under him. The last he saw was the grin on Lucia's face as she kicked him across the street.

"Oh damn…" Vicker's laughed

Lucia lowered her leg and stood her ground. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She walked over to Jacoby and picked him up by his left arm.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Lucia said

Jacoby coughed up blood and laughed.

"You're cute when you're angry… You have these nice wrinkles between your eye brows." Jacoby said

Vicker's stood there and watched Lucia throw Jacoby across the street again but this time she threw Jacoby at him. Smashed against the wall Jacoby cursed at Vickers.

"So please, step in at any time to help." Jacoby said

"Nah… I don't want to interfere with a lover's quarrel." Vicker's said

"Some times… I really freaking hate you." Jacoby said

Getting to his feet he staggered towards Lucia.

"So... why is it you were able to kick me across a street and then immediately throw me back against a wall thirty feet away." Jacoby asked

Lucia dashed forward and swung her leg at Jacoby's head. He raised his arms and blocked the swing; grabbing her leg he held it glaring at Lucia.

"So, did they force my father's cure on you… or did you suck it down like you…" Jacoby taunted

In a rage Lucia spun around with her other leg slamming Jacoby back knocking her free.

"Shut up. Tell me where Cybil is or I'll rip the flesh from your bones." Lucia swore

Jacoby picked himself back up off the ground. He smirked at Lucia and mocked a kiss at her. In a blur she charged him and started swinging. With every blow Jacoby kept up with deflecting each shot. Seeing her moves start to slow. Taking the opportunity he caught one of her fists and pulled her in close.

"You're not the only one with a trick or two." Jacoby said

He gripped her wrist and spun around flipping her over his shoulder and slamming her into the ground. Vicker's and Talia both flinched as he threw Lucia onto the pavement. He leaned over Lucia rolling her onto her back.

"So, why is my father so interested in Cybil. So much that he's sending you after her?" Jacoby asked

Lucia lied on the ground motionless. Confused he nudged her with his foot.

"Aw hell I think I broke her…" Jacoby said

"Wouldn't be the first time." Vicker's laughed

Vicker's winked at Talia.

"What are you smiling at?" Talia growled

"Nothing…" Vicker's laughed again

Jacoby walked back to the trunk of his car and pulled out a medical pack. With their attention diverted Lucia rolled over on her side to hide what she was doing. Unbuttoning her chest pocket she pulled out a metal syringe filled with a deep crimson liquid. Hitting a switch the needle sprung out.

"So she was playing possum." Jacoby sneered

"Shit…" Lucia cursed

_No light. Nothing could be seen. A mask sealed her mouth and nose and a blindfold hid her eyes. Needles and knives took to her pale flesh as a brush to a white board. Anemthia _felt_ all of her strength drain from her body. A continual siphon of blood ran through and out of her form, but only enough stayed to keep her "alive". One night she heard a crying. A call of success echoed in the halls and a name was spoken, Cybil._

Anemthia opened her eyes. She lifted an arm. A smile grew on her face seeing that she could move on her own again. But something was missing. She could feel it, her other half was near. It beckoned her. It called Anemthia to her feet. Before she could realize what she was doing Anemthia was out the window and walking towards her other half.

"I have some leftovers in the fridge if you would like anything to eat." Ben offered

Vale sat on the couch in the other room. She looked at the floor thinking.

"_That bastard was the last person who ever called me Cybil… he even gave me this name."_ Vale thought

"Yo Vale… wake up…" Ben said

Snapping back to reality she looked up to Ben and forced a smile.

"I'm not really hungry." Vale said

Ben dropped a bottle of water in her lap. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"So… what's going on?" Ben asked

Vale opened the bottle and started drinking.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Vale said

"Well can you at least tell me why they kept calling you Cybil?" Ben asked

"Its… its just that no one has called me by that name in such a long time." Vale said

Putting the bottle down on the table in front of her she leaned back on the couch.

"Heh, and I have work tomorrow, I guess Sophia won't mind if call out." Vale said

Vale closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Glancing over at Ben with half open eyes she started to lean against him. Letting out a heavy sigh she spoke.

"Well if we have to stay in here, we might as well make the best of it." Vale smirked

She leaned in and kissed Ben. He turned and pulled Vale in closer to him. Minutes passed, the bottle started collecting condensation from the heat in the air. From outside a burst of cold air rushed into the apartment. Confused Ben pulled back.

"Hold on for a second." Ben said

He stood up feeling the cold air coming from the front door. Walking around the corner he saw Vale standing there with the door wide open.

"What the hell?" Ben asked. "Vale… how did you get over here so quick?"

The figure looked up from under her long dark hair. A pair of blood red eyes glistened in the darkness.

"It's not who you think…" Anemthia whispered

Jacoby held the syringe in his hands. Lucia was standing against the wall breathing heavily with only one eye open she was holding her chest in pain.

"So… wanna negotiate?" Jacoby asked

"Nev… never. I'd rather die." Lucia said

Jacoby hit the switch retracting the needle and put the syringe in his pocket.

"So be it. I've never seen this stuff first hand; hell I don't even know what it is. But I can see you're going through withdraw." Jacoby said slyly

He turned and started walking away.

"I'll just keep it as a souvenir." Jacoby said

Lucia dropped down to her knees.

"Damnit… stop…" Lucia said weakly

Although her words were weak it caught Jacoby's attention. He did stop and started to walk back to her.

"Ok ready to play nice?" Jacoby asked

Lucia nodded.

"Ok now what is this?" Jacoby asked holding the syringe

"It's the cure your father discovered." Lucia explained

"Yes but what exactly is it?" Jacoby asked

"When we first tracked and captured one of the sins your father and the Servana family researched as much as they could out of that one specimen. He found that the blood that flowed in their bodies held a power that defied god. So he did what he could to destroy it. But first he used it on other objects, plants, animals… and even humans." Lucia said

Jacoby held Lucia's arm out finding the major artery.

"It had an evil altering effect on everything it was exposed too. So he blessed it and purified the blood of the sins, making it a saints blood." Lucia said. "For years now they have been pooling this "blood" and using it to assist their hunts."

Jacoby pressed the needle into her skin. A trail of blood dripped down her white skin. He pushed the crimson liquid into her body. The effect was almost instantaneous. Lucia's breathing was normal and she stopped perspiring. Calming down she closed her eyes.

"So what's your story? Why did you reject your father's side?" Lucia asked

"Oh… that's just cuz he tried to kill me." Jacoby said "One last thing I have to ask. Why are you concerned about Cybil?"

"I said that the Servana family did some experiments with the sin as well. Just with in the most recent years were they able to work with the blood of the sins. Now they wanted to find out how they were created. So they tried to make another sin. And Seres Servana just so happened to be the one brave enough to be the recipient of one trial." Lucia explained

"The hell are you talking about?" Jacoby asked

Lucia stood up and brushed herself off. Smiling she finished her story.

"She took the blood within herself while with child. And Cybil was the end result. But your father saw this as blasphemy and killed Seres and Thomas Servana. But… someone had to interfere before he could kill Cybil." Lucia said

Anemthia put a hand over Ben's face slamming his head into the wall knocking him out. Vale got up when she hear the crash. Running into the hallway she stopped seeing Ben on the ground and that woman from the painting in the museum standing before her.

Vale tried to run but the walls all cut her off. She was once standing in the living room but the walls moved in keeping her from running. Vale could only stand there and look death in the face.

"Anemthia!" Dimitri yelled

Dimitri was running through the streets with a heavy magnum in his right hand. Searching for his bride he started to panic thinking he would lose her again after only having Anemthia return to him. He spotted an apartment with an open door. And there Anemthia walked out. She walked with strength and confidence. Smiling at Dimitri she fell into his arms.

"Dimitri I found it. I am finally whole again." Anemthia said in joy

"What? What do you mean?" Dimitri said

He looked over her shoulder and saw Vale.

"What the hell happened here?" Dimitri said

"Don't worry about it. I feel like roaming this new home." Anemthia said

She danced under the moonlight and started walking back towards Dimitri's haven. Dimitri walked into the Apartment. Walking past Ben he knelt down nest to Vale. He saw that she was dieing. Her body was on the brink of death, her blood almost completely drained.

"Lo…gan… is it you…" Vale said

"You're alive." Dimitri said

He held her dieing body in his arms.

"I guess I failed then…" Dimitri said. "Some guardian I turned out to be."

Vale opened her eyes and saw Dimitri looking down at her.

"I'm… sorry…" Vale exhaled

Dimitri saw her breathing start to slow. Gritting his teeth he cursed repeatedly. Arguing with every thought in his head Dimitri bit down deep into his own tongue pushing his blood into his mouth. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling Back he picked her up and set her down on the couch in the room she lied in. Walking over to Ben he leaned him up against the wall and tapped into his mind. He spoke quickly with him. Leaving he closed the door and looked up. Not saying a word he just left the apartment.

Vale woke up in her bed. Not drowsy, she was a bit more aware of things now then she usually did. Rubbing her eyes she was surprised that it was just nightfall.

"Guess I have been working too much. Freaking weird dreams." Vale said to herself

There came a knock at the door. It opened and Ben peeked his head in.

"Yo, glad to see you're awake." Ben said

"What are you doing here?" Vale asked

She didn't feel shy around Ben anymore. But it was more of a surprise to see him at her house. He sneaked in and sat down on her bed next to her.

"You had a fever for the past day and couldn't wake up. Sophia asked that I come over and check up on you." Ben explained

Vale smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned against Ben. A wash of déjà vu ran through her mind. She felt a strange hunger. She rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"Ya know Sophia could be back at any moment." Ben said

Vale put a hand to his lips telling him to be quiet. She pulled him close and kissed him. She moved from his lips to his cheek and stopped at his neck. Vale licked his skin and kissed it once more. Giving into her temptation's Vale opened her mouth and bit into Ben's neck. He flinched in a pinch of pain and then all of his muscles relaxed. Vale drank from Ben pure euphoria. She emitted a low purr taking her fill. Pulling her fangs out of Ben's flesh Vale licked the kiss on his neck. Vale slowly regained her consciousness and realized what she just did. Looking down at Ben, Vale started screaming.


	13. Can't Be Saved

_Soldiers came rushing in the mansion. Ramming down the door several dozen men scanned the building with weapons ready. Jacoby held his crossbow. The large weapon shook in his hands._

"_What the hell am I doing here?" Jacoby asked himself. "Go join the unit today, you'll learn all you need to know, it builds character. To hell with this."_

_He sunk to the back of the lines. Aiming his weapon to the ground Jacoby tried to get out of the house. He heard men yelling and bolts hitting walls. The sounds of objects crashing warded Jacoby from going any further._

"_Yep, its time for me to get the hell out of here." Jacoby said_

_Jacoby tore off his family sigil from his lapel and started to run. Now lost in the huge manor he ran into a locked door. Jacoby rammed the butt of the crossbow trying to get the door to open. With one last slam the door's shot open. There he stood before a man dressed in black. His skin pale white with blood stained on his fists and jaw. Growling at Jacoby the man bared his fangs. Scared he tried to run but his mind froze. He felt his arms move the crossbow under his neck. The tip of the arrow brushed his skin. Closing his eyes he knew he was going to die. It all faded to black._

"_I don't want to die." Jacoby desperately wished_

_Jacoby woke up still holding the crossbow; suddenly his body came back to his control. He saw the man standing before him. Enraged he pulled the crossbow away aiming it at him Jacoby fired._

"Hey, wake up ass." Vicker's said

Vicker's slapped Jacoby across the face, regaining consciousness he rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Jacoby asked

"You got your ass beat by a girl." Vicker's taunted

Feeling the bruises on his body Jacoby lied back down on the floor.

"Wait… when did the street get carpeting." Jacoby asked

"It didn't your in a hotel. You woman…" Vicker's said

"Why do you keep going off on him just because that girl beat him up after he helped her? And why is it so bad to be beaten by a girl?" Talia asked

"Look, if we weren't going to be looking for your boyfriend right now I'd be hitting on you, but it's not about you right now. Its about him getting beat by a girl." Vicker's said

"What did you just say?" Talia asked angrily

"I said this isn't about you its about him getting beat up by a girl." Vicker's said pointing at Jacoby

Talia growled at Vicker's. Jacoby tried to get up. Vicker's took hold of one of his arms and pulled him up. Jacoby flinched as he put weight down on his legs.

"Can you walk?" Talia asked

"Can you?" Jacoby asked with a look of pain in his eyes

"Sort of. I can start to feel them again." Talia answered

"Good, lets go. I want to go check on Cybil." Jacoby said

"Uh huh… and how do you propose we get there?" Vicker's asked

"You're driving." Jaocby said

"Shotgun!" Talia called out

Jacoby and Vicker's both turned and looked at Talia.

"What?" Talia shrugged

"Dude… you just got owned by a girl again." Vicker's said

Vicker's pulled up in front of Cybil's apartment. Pulling to a stop Jacoby closed his cell phone.

"Miss. Dudkin said she was in here." Jacoby said

"K… you gunna need a hand getting up there?" Vicker's asked

"Nah, I'll be fine." Jacoby said

Limping up to the front door Jacoby rung the doorbell. From inside they all could hear a scream.

"The hell?" Jacoby asked

He took a step back with one handgun drawn. Ready to ram the door it flew out knocking him and Vicker's back onto the street. Flat on their backs they all saw a figure jump over them taking off west. Talia, who was standing at the base of the steps, looked down at the two. Both knocked out she kicked them trying to wake them up.

"Aw… damnit…" Talia said

Rubbing her legs she kneeled down. Shaking her head fur grew rapidly all over her body, bones shifting and changing Talia shook out of the clothes now loosely hanging off of her body. The moonlight graced Talia's auburn fur as she took off after Cybil.

"I have to get away. Who were they? What am I? What did I just do?" Vale thought

Running from her home she just wanted to get as far away from her room as possible. Slowing down to a stride Vale started to calm down. Looking around her she checked her watch. Still early in the night Vale started walking towards work.

"Maybe if I find Sophia then… maybe…" Vale said to herself

A light shined in her eyes. A police cruiser pulled up along the street. Vale stopped and put a hand in front of her eyes to guard them from the light. The passenger side door opened and an officer stepped out of the car.

"Miss put your hands out where we can see them." The police officer said

"Did I do something wrong?" Vale asked

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer started saying

Vale was confused. The officer about to put handcuffs on her wore a strange cross on her lapel.

"What did I do, I'm just walking to work." Vale said

The light from the car started to dim. Fading almost completely out. The officer turned to the car. His face was met with a fist. Falling to the ground, Vale saw an outline standing over the officer. The driver stepped out, the outline moved out of sight and then the second officer hit the pavement too. A hand grabbed hers.

"We need to run now." A voice said

Vale went with it and followed the stranger who helped her. Running blocks from the scene he pulled her into a side alley out of sight. The man stopped and looked at his watch. He grinned and brushed himself off. Shaking his arms he straightened his leather jacket. He held a hand out to her.

"So, what trouble did you get yourself into?" The stranger asked

Vale looked at the ground, devoid to the world.

"Hello… You there?" He asked

Vale looked up snapping back to reality. She looked at her hero and thought. She could remember his voice. He held a hand out to Vale.

"Mind if I could learn the name of the girl I just rescued?" He asked

Vale took his hand and opened her mouth to speak. Then she stopped. Closing her eyes and shaking her head Vale started again.

"My name is Cybil." Cybil said. "Mind if you could tell me yours?"

"I'm Steven, madam." He said with a slight smirk

Her eyes widened. Cybil's memories flared in her mind. Both of their heads turned. They could hear a set of footsteps coming towards them quickly.

"Sorry this has to be cut short." Steven said

He took out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing quickly he handed it to Cybil.

"If you need any help or guidance come see me here." Steven said. "I know what it's like to be in your shoes neonate."

He backed up to the wall and melted into the shadows.

"_I'll be watching."_

Cybil looked at the entrance to the alley waiting for the person following her. Then it stopped. An auburn wolf peeked its head around the corner.

"What he hell?" Cybil said

The wolf walked around the corner and slowly trotted up to her. Sitting it looked up at Cybil. She looked down at the wolf with a cocked eye.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Cybil asked

"Yeah, you can come back with me." Talia said

"I get it… this is all a dream. There is no way I could have been through all this, hell I'm talking to a dog." Cybil said

Talia bit Cybil's leg.

"Ow… damnit." Cybil cursed

"There, you're not dreaming. Now come with me." Talia growled

Vicker's looked over at Jacoby.

"What's this, third time in a day? You suck guy." Vicker's taunted

"I hate you so much." Jacoby said

"You know, if this keeps up you two are going to have to start paying me." Talia said

"I think I took too many blows to the head cuz a wolf is demanding money from me." Jacoby said

Vicker's stood up.

"Take her inside, I'll take care of this idiot." Vicker's said

Talia walked up the stairs as Cybil colleted some clothes on the ground. Inside Talia stood back up in her human form. Cybil looked away handing Talia her clothing.

"What? You never saw another naked woman before?" Talia asked

"No… I just…" Cybil trailed off

Redressing Talia sat down in a chair in the living room.

"Sit down and tell me what happened." Talia said

Cybil sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know. I woke up and I saw Ben… he, I think I killed him." Cybil cried

"Listen… just calm down and think. Did you do anything to him?" Talia asked

"I could remember being so thirsty. Then I blacked out." Cybil said rubbing her throat

"What happened after we dropped you off at Ben's apartment?" Talia asked in a sullen tone

Cybil looked up at her.

"Last night, what happened?" Talia asked again

"I… I saw him again." Cybil said quietly. "He… I think he did this to me."

Talia's eyes flared open.

"That fucking… God damnit I want to fucking kill that bastard!" Talia yelled

Cybil sunk into her seat.

"How do you think I feel?" Cybil said

Talia stopped. Sighing to herself she calmed down.

"Sorry…" Talia said. "Your friend, he'll be awake in an hour or two."

Cybil perked up.

"What do you mean?" Cybil asked

"I know what happened. You woke up, and he was the first readily available resource." Talia said in a low voice

"What do you mean?" Cybil asked

Her eyes were blood shot and tired. On the verge of crying again Talia spoke up.

"Your just like them now." Talia said

Cybil put a hand to her teeth. She felt the fangs poking out of her gums.

"Oh no…" Cybil said

The front door opened Jacoby was pushed in by Vicker's. He fell to the floor and lied there.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Talia asked

"No." Vicker's said. "Yo." He waved to Cybil

Cybil sat there with a hand covering her mouth looking down at Jacoby.

"Is… is he ok?" Cybil asked

"Yeah he's fine, just took one to many blows to the head." Vicker's said

"I hate you all." Jacoby mumbled. "I'm the one putting my life on the line here to save you all and all you guys do is belittle me and smack me around."

"Yeah, that's why I keep you around." Vicker's gloated

"I never did catch your names." Cybil asked

"Oh… You can call me Vicker's." Vicker's said

"Don't you have a last name?" Cybil asked

"No, I had no need for one." Vicker's smirked

"What about him." Cybil asked

"I'm Jacoby, Jacoby Winsdale." Jacoby said

Talia looked down at Jacoby.

"Winsdale… Do you know someone by the name of Samantha Winsdale?" Talia asked

"No… I don't know by that name." Jacoby said

"Ok… how about Jack Winsdale?" Talia asked

Jacoby didn't answer. Once Vicker's heard that name he turned around to the door.

"I'm gunna go check on the car." Vicker's said walking outside

Jacoby rolled onto his back. Eye's closed he tried to lean up.

"Yeah… I do." Jacoby asked. "Why?"

Jacoby's sullen tone shocked Talia.

"It's just the name sounds familiar. And I wanted to know if you were related to him." Talia explained

"Relation, yes." Jacoby said angrily. "But that is as far as it goes with that man."

Talia was now nervous with how Jacoby was acting. Since she first met him this was the only time he was this serious.

"So why does my father interest you?" Jacoby asked

Talia looked away to the floor.

"Either way, I haven't seen him in a while." Jacoby said

"Well, how long, I mean Samantha would be only a few years younger then you." Talia said

"Heh, yeah she would." Jacoby scoffed. "Who is she anyway?"

"Your sister… well, she was anyway." Talia said

Jacoby turned around to Talia.

"What do you mean she was?" Jacoby asked

"To put it lightly, she isn't alive anymore." Cybil said

Jacoby felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Clearly annoyed he clicked the side button to cancel the call.

"So, I need some last bits of info before we start out next mission." Jacoby said

His cell phone went off again in his pocket. Jacoby clicked the button on his phone again. At that moment Ben came walking out of Cybil's room. Jacoby adjusted his sunglasses.

"Nice of you to join us." Jacoby said

He looked over at Cybil and cocked an eye.

"I must have just noticed this but you seem different." Jacoby said

Jacoby's cell phone went off in his pocket again. Pulling it out of his pocket he flipped it open.

"What?" Jacoby yelled

The group looked at him as his look of anger washed from his face.

"Oh… shit…" Jacoby said

He closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Ok new plan. Everyone go run out the back door… now." Jacoby said

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Talia asked

"Don't you worry about it. Just make sure they are all safe." Jacoby said

The power inside the apartment just shut off.

"Ok, new plan. Wait here." Jacoby said

He turned around and opened the door. Stepping outside he closed the door.

"What the hell is going on outside?" Talia asked

Jacoby was staring down a dozen armed soldiers. Each one held a heavy assault rifle, and all of them were aimed at Jacoby. A dozen red dots danced on his chest.

"So I guess we wont be able to talk about this?" Jacoby said

"Actually we can." Lucia said

She lowered her rifle. Stepping forward she walked up to him.

"We want you to come back with us." Lucia offered

Jacoby lowered his hands and broke out into laughter.

"No seriously, what's going on here?" Jacoby asked

Lucia slapped him across the face. Shocked from the force of the blow he was sent off of his feet onto the ground off the steps. Landing harshly Lucia rubbed her hand.

"I don't want to have to smack you around again, if you just concede I'll stop this." Lucia said

"You and what army?" Jacoby coughed

Lucia cringed jumping down next to him Lucia picked him up and punched Jacoby in the chest. Jacoby started coughing up blood.

"See, all you have to do is concede." Lucia said calmly

"I might, if you weren't such a bitch." Jacoby said

He soon felt himself flying. Landing on the ground he rolled over onto his back.

"This seems oddly familiar…" Jacoby said

"Take him away. We'll have to beat him into submission then." Lucia said

Walking out from behind the stone steps. Vicker's stood next to one of the black cars. All of the other soldiers were disarmed and on the ground.

"You guys are too slow, even for a bunch of Leopold hounds." Vicker's taunted

"So are you gunna help me this time?" Jacoby asked

"Yeah, its getting old watching you get your ass beat." Vicker's said

Lucia pointed her gun at Vicker's. Pulling the trigger a three round burst of bullets hit the car he was sitting on.

"I told you guys were too slow." Vicker's said

"How the hell." Lucia said

She was about to fire again when a voice commanded her to stop.

"Officer Lucia Warren. Stand down." Celphie yelled

Lucia stopped. She gritted her teeth aiming the rifle at Vicker's.

"I said Stand down!" Celphie yelled

Lucia snapped the safety on and slung the rifle over her shoulder. Lucia stood at attention facing her commanding officer. Her short white hair spiked out. She wore all black with a Kevlar vest. She only had a handgun at her hip as a visible weapon.

"Tell me what you are doing here without permission?" Celphie asked

"I…" Lucia tried to say

"You left with a dozen other hunters, and you disobeyed direct orders." Celphie said angrily. "You are to pack up and take your "men" back to base. I'll deal with you later."

Lucia didn't speak. She saluted Celphie and proceeded to put the soldiers in the van. Celphie watched as Lucia drove away. Jacoby was still lying on the street.

"God damn that girl hits hard." Jacoby said

"So… is this number four?" Vicker's asked

"This isn't the time for this." Jacoby said

Jacoby got up to his feet. Face and arms bloody from scratches as he rolled along the ground. He started limping towards Celphie.

"So… let me guess. Your one of my father's lapdogs too?" Jacoby asked

Celphie looked at him.

"Heh, I finally get to meet the wayward son." Celphie mocked

"Everyone has to talk down to me because some two hundred years ago I told my dad to go fuck himself." Jacoby said. "So mind if I say the same to you?"

"Why are you protecting her?" Celphie asked

Jacoby smirked. Brushing himself off he stood up straight.

"Half of it because she is alone in this world because of what my father did. And the other half is because it pisses you all off." Jacoby said

He quickly drew one of his handguns and aimed it at her.

"So if you know me, then you'll think twice about sticking around here." Jacoby said sullenly

Celphie stared into his eyes. Blood pumped through her dead veins and her eyes became red. Jacoby stood there motionless. Unable to move he was a statue. Celphie laughed to herself. She walked towards the steps to the apartment where Cybil was hiding. She felt a blow connect with her side and she was flying. Celphie put her feet to the ground stopping her just as she landed. Then another blow. Vicker's slammed his foot into her face. She was sent up into the air and then back down onto the ground. He was going to kick her again when she rolled out of the way.

"How the hell can you do that, you're not a sin." Celphie said

"Nah, I just always ate my vetables as a kid." Vicker's joked

He was going to attack her again but he just ducked out of the war from a bolt of energy. He turned to see where it came from. Jacoby stood with a dead gaze aiming at him.

"The hell?" Vicker's said

He yelled in pain as he fell to the pavement. Celphie stood over his body with a tazer in her hand. Smirking she put it away in her pocket. Walking back up to the door she opened it. There, Talia stood.

"Get out of the way." Celphie said

This time Talia smirked. Unpredictable she head butted Celphie. Sending he back down the steps Talia jumped down at her. Slashing her face with a claw Celphie flinched putting a hand over her the wound. Backing away Celphie glared at Talia as the wound slowly healed. Three explosions.

"This is just too damn easy." Celphie laughed

Her mind control over Jacoby still linked. Celphie had him shoot Talia. Each bolt of energy shocked her nerves paralyzing her. Celphie stepped over Talia walking back to the apartment. Pushing the door open she smiled with a kind expression.

"Hello dear sister." Celphie said

Cybil stood behind Ben. He stood guard ready to protect her. Celphie brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Its ok Officer Drake. I'll take it from here." Celphie said calmly

Cybil looked up as Ben lowered his arms and stepped aside. He hung his head low with his eyes closed.

"Ben… what's happening, what is this?" Cybil asked

Ben did not answer. Her eyes welling up Cybil didn't understand what had occurred.

"Come sister, it's time to go home." Celphie said

"Who the hell are you?" Cybil yelled

"I'm shocked you don't remember me. But I guess it has been what fifteen years almost. Or maybe more." Celphie said with a smile

Cybil couldn't remember this person before her. She shook her head.

"It's me. Your big sister Celphie." She said

Hearing her name hit a memory. Cybil could remember her father talking about how her big sister was a great scientist and would be home any day to visit them. Celphie held a hand out to her.

"Please, let's go back home together. We can leave this horrible city and never have to deal with any more horror's this would has to offer." Celphie offered

"You're my only family left?" Cybil asked

"Yes. Even if we are the only one's left we can still try to have a normal life again." Celphie said

Cybil started to believe her. Walking forward Celphie led her out of the apartment.

"Where are you going to take her?' Ben asked

Celphie stopped.

"That is no information for a soldier of your rank to know." Celphie responded harshly

"You are going to take her back. Take her back to where she was born." Ben said to himself

Cybil was standing outside looking at the littered bodies in the street. Celphie walked down the steps from the apartment. She opened the door to her car when an explosion resounded in the air. Celphie felt the burn of metal bore through her flesh. Turning her head she looked up at the apartment door. Ben stood holding a handgun aiming it at Celphie. He shot three more times. Each bullet tore a hole into Celphie's body.

"You're not going to take her away. I know what you did. And I know what you are going to do." Ben yelled.

Ben was going to fire again when he lost control of his right arm and hand.

"And what are you going to do kine?" Celphie hissed

Cybil looked up from the street. Her vision clarified and she could see colors wisp off of their bodies. Then there began a dramatic change. Ben moved the gun to his head. He couldn't stop it.

"Stop it!" Cybil yelled

Celphie's eyes, blood red, glistened. She grinned and laughed to herself.

"Please! Stop it!" Cybil cried

"I'm sorry, Vale…" Ben said

Ben's finger pulled the trigger. Celphie lost her smile looking up at the doorway. A man wearing a worn leather jacket held the hammer on the gun. Ben had his eyes shut in fear. The man took the gun from Ben and disarmed it. Dropping the pieces to the floor he frowned at Celphie.

"Steven!" Cybil yelled

Celphie raised a gun to shoot him. Steven melted into a shadow and reformed in front of Celphie kicking her up over the car. Dashing around he grabbed Celphie and threw her against the wall of the building across the street. Cybil looked over to the fight. It had only started seconds before she could understand it was happening. Steven's body was walking. But his movements were to fast they only were represented with blurred images. He stood waiting to see what Celphie would do.

"So, are you her knight in shining armor?" Celphie asked

Celphie let her right arm hang out from her body. A line of blood ran down her face. Opening her hand blood flowed freely from her fingertips.

"The one who is supposed to show up just in time to save the day?" Celphie asked

Celphie kept walking forward. A long crimson whip dragged along the ground behind her. Looking up her eyes glowed blue. Swinging the whip at Steven his body vanished as it struck the space he was in, just as it passed through the air Celphie moved her left hand up in the air. Her hand, soaked in her own blood, grew a blade aimed at Steven's face.

"I've killed so many of you're kind in the last hundred years. What makes you think you can beat me?" Celphie asked

Celphie pushed her hand forward into a shadow. Steven reappeared behind her kicking her legs out from under her. Bringing a fist down she rolled out of the way. Punching the ground Steven looked up at his enemy.

Cybil got to her feet and tried to get away from the fight. Moving over to Jacoby she tried to wake him. His eyes were open but he wouldn't respond. Vicker's was out as well. Going to Talia she did awake.

"What's going on…" Talia asked weakly

"You have to get up. We need to get out of here." Cybil said franticly

Talia rolled over. Her limbs were still numb. Trying to get up Cybil helped her as a crutch.

"Where are those two idiots?" Talia asked

Cybil pointed to the two mages on the ground. Talia sighed and tried to walk away. She sniffed the air and stopped.

"Talia we have to get out of here." Cybil said

Talia turned her head and saw him.

"Steven?" Talia said

The blade of blood ripped through Steven's skin. Backing off Celphie grinned victoriously. Her body was tossed around like a rag doll. The blood in her body slowly healed it's self. Steven held a hand over his arm. The blood from Celphie burned as it cut his flesh. Angry he rushed her slamming his body into her. The force from the blow sent her back.

Cybil was trying to hold Talia back.

"Talia, please." Cybil said

"No, I can't leave if he's here." Talia said

Cybil was trying with all of her strength to hold Talia back. Talia stopped and pushed Cybil away. She turned and limped forward to Steven.

Celphie and Steven were back to trading blows. About to swing her vitae whip again she stopped. She noticed Talia approaching them. Quickly drawing her pistol Celphie aimed it at her and fired. As it hit Talia she grinned. Then Celphie fell to the ground. Ben stood with an assault rifle aimed at Celphie. He picked up a rifle from the car parked in front of the apartment he sat in. He fired again hitting her other leg with a burst of fire. Steven punched Celphie in the face sending her body to the street hard. Cybil looked at Ben. His hands were trembling holding the rifle. His eyes wide open starting at Celphie. Cybil slowly walked over towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder and another on the rifle lowering it. He closed his eyes and sighed. Turning his head from Cybil he lowered his arms.

"Ben…" Cybil said

"I'm sorry." Ben said

Ben dropped his arms pointing the rifle at the ground.

"It's time to stop lying." Ben said, "I am officer Drake. Rank B of covert specialist in the Society of Leopold. Those sworn to protect the world from the sins that infest it. Too bad I just recently resigned."

He pulled the catch on the rifle back and reloaded the assault rifle.

"I now know who the real sins are in this world." Ben said

Cybil was taken back by what he said to her.

"Steven…" Talia said weakly

Talia held the gunshot wound in her chest. She crawled towards her love in pain. He looked over to her. Steven walked towards her and kneeled down. He turned Talia onto her back and examined the wound. It was bleeding slowly. The wound was healing but he pushed down into it to slow the blood from flowing out. He smiled down at her. Talia looked up with tearing eyes.

"I've found you." Talia cried. "Don't ever leave me again."

Steven still smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry if I have done anything to displease you, but have we met before?" Steven asked

The smile on Talia's face vanished.

"Steven, don't you remember us. Me… you and I we…" Talia stumbled over her own words. "Please tell me you remember."

Celphie writhed on the street. The blood collected around all of her wounds. Callusing over she tried to get up. Looking up into the barrel of a rifle Ben and Cybil stood over her.

"Ask her." Ben said

Cybil stepped forward.

"If you are my sister tell me. Who really killed our parents?" Cybil asked

"Why Commander Winsdale of course." Celphie said

"So Logan had nothing to do with this?" Cybil asked

"Who's Logan?" Celphie asked

"Dimitri." Ben corrected

Celphie smirked.

"Yes and no." Celphie said. "He had no hand in the death of our parents. But… he stopped Commander Winsdale from killing you."

Cybil felt sick.

"Oh, I must thank you for how you helped us capture him. I finally was able to see my love again." Celphie grinned

Cybil turned and walked away.

"What am I?" Cybil asked herself

Ben stepped back following Cybil.

"I have to find him." Cybil said

"Heh… it looks like we are both on the same page." Celphie said

She stood up and walked to her car. Ben aimed his rifle at her.

"Settle down. I never planned on coming out here for a fight. I was just to retrieve Officer Warren." Celphie said. "Just know that we are in this city. And we are hunting."

Celphie closed the door to her car and drove off.

Ben looked around to the bullet shells, damaged pavement, and bodies. He looked over to the man who saved him. Steven was sitting in the street next the Talia. He had his hand covering the bullet wound on her chest. Talia looked up to her love, he smiled down at her as if just keeping her company was all the joy in the world. But it was his eyes that focused her attention. They were black. It scared her to no end looking into the void but she didn't want to change anything now.

Dimitri pulled his car into park. Anemthia sat in the passengers seat with a blank stare. He stepped out of the car and walked into the building he once called home. His old office as enforcer for the prince was empty. Pushing the doors open to the hotel the lights flickered. No one occupied the lobby. Walking slowly towards the back to the next set of double doors he saw it. Pushing the doors open fully there it was. His old boss staked to his own chair.

"Nice to see you joining our meeting." A phantom voice rung out from the lobby

Dimitri turned around and started walking towards the exit. A cluster of shadow's moved along the walls stopping at the doors. Dimitri stepped back as kindred started materializing from the shadows. From behind him an old man dressed in a white suit stepped out.

"Welcome to my Barony." He said


	14. The Sharpest Lives

Dimitri had his left hand on the heavy revolver in his shoulder holster. The old man in a white suit stepped forward with an inviting charisma.

"Welcome sir Dimitri. I'm so glad you could join us for this meeting." Venetia said warmly

Dimitri cocked an eye at him. He slowly released the grip on his weapon. Lowering his arms he straightened his shirt and turned to walk away.

"Won't you stay, I need to talk to you." Venetia said

"I only came here to tell my boss that I quit and am leaving this city. Seeing that he wont be hearing a word of mine, or anyone else's for that matter I am leaving now." Dimitri said

Trying to leave, the cluster of kindred stopped his movement. Dimitri turned his head towards Venetia.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked

"Only that you join me." Venetia grinned

Dimitri turned his head back to the group of kindred.

"No." Dimitri said

He started walking to the door again. One tall man with dead eyes stood before Dimitri.

"I don't think you listened to our boss. He offered you to join us." He sneered

"So?" Dimitri asked

"Now, we can kill you." He laughed

Dimitri put his hand in the kindred's open mouth. A spike of blood shot out the back of his head. It's body fell into a whisp of ash. Dimitri shook his hand getting the dried ash off of his skin.

"Try it." Dimitri growled

"So let me get this right. You work for my father and you've been spying on her this whole time. So why did they "recruit" us to find her?" Jacoby asked

Ben sat silently. He looked down at the floor of Jacoby's car.

"The only reason I can think of is it's because I stopped reporting back to them a month or two ago." Ben explained. "After the briefing I was given a file about Cybil. After I read it and found out what she is and what happened to her I couldn't go through with what my mission was."

"What was your "mission"?" Jacoby asked

Ben sighed. Putting his face in his hands Ben was ashamed at himself as he thought of it.

"I was to make contact with one Cybil Servana and get her to trust me enough that I could get close enough to her. Then I was to bring her with me to our base in this city so that my commander could finish his plan with her." Ben said. "However, I stopped reporting in and I have been dodging them to protect her. Seeing Officer Servana is enough to prove they are serious about this now."

Cybil was in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. The color in her flesh was gone. Gracing her hand across her skin Cybil barely felt it. Her nerves were dying. It was like her flesh was asleep. Pinching herself Cybil didn't feel it. Pressing harder Cybil tried to feel something.

"Damnit, I felt that bite why cant I feel this?" Cybil thought to herself

Opening the mirror she pulled out a pair of scissors. Looking at the point she pressed a finger to it. Barely feeling it she kept pressing until it pierced her flesh. Shocked she looked on at the shard of metal twisting in her finger. It worried her that she could barely feel the puncture. No blood left the wound as Cybil pulled the point out of her skin. Looking at it the small hole on her fingertip sealed up. A small white mark was all that was left to prove it happened. Looking back up to the mirror she ran a hand through her hair. Pulling it she desperately tried to feel alive. The absence of pain made her afraid. A knock came to the door.

"Cybil sweetie, are you ok?" Sophia asked

Cybil sighed. Opening the door Sophia stood with a worried face. Cybil broke down and fell into Sophia.

"Honey what's wrong?" Sophia asked

"I don't want this. I don't want to be like this." Cybil cried into Sophia

Sophia held Cybil as she cried. Calming down Cybil broke away and couldn't look at her own flesh.

"Why couldn't he have just left me to die? Then I wouldn't have to continue on as a corpse." Cybil said

Sophia picked up the large tomb off of her desk. She had been reading through it for the past few weeks. Several pieces of paper were sticking out between the pages.

"Cybil. I think you should read this." Sophia said

Cybil looked back at the book.

"What is it?" Cybil asked

"It's about him, well more his family." Sophia said

"Why should I read it? I hate that bastard." Cybil said

Cybil walked out into the kitchen looking for something. Sophia stood in the living room with the book open turned to a page with a sheet of paper sticking out.

"Dimitri Nikitin, sired son of Logan Nikitin and son of Elizabeth Dudkin." Sophia read out loud

Cybil stopped her search and looked up to Sophia.

"You're lying." Cybil said

"When I was sired into this life they took my daughter away from me. No one could tell me where she was taken." Sophia said

Sophia looked back down to the book and flipped past several pages.

"Wife to Logan Nikitin died of pneumonia at the age of 27. Only son was said to have disappeared for twenty years after her death. It is written that he was torn apart that he had to watch his own mother die and he couldn't do anything." Sophia said closing the book. "His surrogate father sired him. Once Dimitri was born he was on the brink of death. So why would he keep Dimitri "alive" while his own wife suffered and died?"

"I couldn't tell you." Cybil answered. "But why must you keep reading that book?"

Sophia opened the book again, turning to another marked page with a large picture facing the page.

"Because I can see her again." Sophia said. "I can see my darling Elizabeth, I now know what happened to her. It's taken so much off of my chest knowing she lived happy after she was taken from me."

Sophia held the book out to Cybil. She looked down at the page reading the passage. The picture was of a man a woman and a small child standing between them.

_Father Nikitin, Son Dimitri, Wife Nikitin._

"If that is you're daughter in all of these passages and this painting." Cybil said

"I know he would never tell me. It would explain a few things about him." Sophia said. "My poor grandson."

"You're poor grandson?" Cybil said. "I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way about that bastard that you can. I know that a lot of what happened in the past that I blamed all on him was wrong. But, why couldn't he have just told me. He said he was going to protect me. He was going to save me. Where is he?"

Cybil stood in the living room infuriated. Sophia stood with the book held to her chest. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know. I'm sorry that all of this has happened." Sophia said

Cybil picked up a knife from a drawer. She placed the blade to her wrist and pushed it along her skin. Cybil stopped it after going an inch into her skin.

"I really am dead." Cybil said

No blood seeped from this new wound. Pulling the knife away the skin folded onto its self and sealed again. Angry she pulled the knife up and slammed it through her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sophia cried

Cybil held her hand up. The knife rested in her flesh. The handle of the blade pointed out while the blade stuck out through the palm of her hand. Cybil stared at this scene.

"I, I can't feel it." Cybil said

Putting her other hand on the knife's handle and pulled it out.

"I've tried so hard to feel anything. But…" Cybil stopped

She put the knife down on the table next to her.

"Is this why he kept doing it?" Cybil said

Cybil walked past Sophia and stopped at the door.

"I need to find him. If he's still in this city I'll find him." Cybil said

Vicker's pulled the car to a stop. Vicker's Jacoby and Ben looked at a seeming empty building. All the windows were closed off and the only door visible was bolted shut.

"So, do we just knock or does it have a motion sensor?" Vicker's asked

Jacoby looked back at Ben.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Jacoby asked

Ben looked up at him. His determination could clearly be seen.

"Yes. I have to do this." Ben answered

The three stepped out of the car. Jacoby pulled out his two handguns. Ben picked up the assault rifle sitting next to him in the car.

"You guy's and your guns." Vicker's said

"So Ben, did they ever tell you about my father's work?" Jacoby asked

"I've met him once, but no one ever really talked about him. Why?" Ben asked

"Were you ever approached about "Saint's Blood"?" Jacoby asked

"Yes actually. But I never took it. As a small class rank I never needed to go on hunts." Ben said

"That's a shame. We're going to need some help with this. Cuz if what Lucia said is true. Then everyone here is using it." Jacoby said

Ben aimed his rifle at the door. The three walked towards it. Vicker's walked up and in a blur he punched the door's open. The halls were lit up with a siren resounding.

"Ok they know we're here, so lets rough em up a little!" Jacoby yelled

Alarms went off as Celphie sat in her quarters. She picked up a radio and hit the call button.

"What the hell is going on?" Celphie asked

"Three rat's got in." The officer called back. "They are fighting their way through our men."

"Ok, lock this place down. I'm going to wake up our hunter's." Celphie said

She picked up her keys and walked out into a hallway. Walking down some steps and another hallway she stopped hearing an explosion coming from over head.

"Punk's are really making a mess of the place." Celphie said

Placing a black card key in a reader the door she stood in front of unlocked. Pushing it open she stepped in. Hitting a switch the lights flickered on. She gazed at the glass cases of several dozen men and women. Restraints held them in place but they were all asleep. Walking past all of the cages Celphie stopped at a control panel. Typing in a few codes and entry keys each of the hunter's awoke. A feed line shot a stream of crimson liquid into their bodies.

"Ok, we have three rat's roaming in this building. You are to find them and suppress their attack. Kill them if they resist." Celphie finished

All of them filed out of the room. Dressed in a full black military suit they vanished in a blur.

"Do those things ever run out of ammo?" Ben asked

Jacoby held his guns out waiting for more soldiers to come into view.

"I haven't yet." Jacoby said

Ben fired off a stream of bullets down a corridor hitting two more soldiers. They saw the lights die and the alarm stop.

"Five bucks says this isn't good." Jacoby said

Ben stood with his rifle aimed at the hallway facing them.

"Where are they?" Ben asked

Jacoby glanced over to Ben as he felt the wall collide with his back. Ben turned at opened fire. Chips of the wall and ceiling rained down in the small walkway. The rifle clicked empty as debris clouded the area.

"What the hell was that?" Jacoby asked

Ben was franticly trying to reload his rifle when he looked down the hallway. He saw nine of them. Nine men and women stood in a black uniform with a silver cross on their left shoulder.

"Shit!" Ben cursed

Pointing the rifle at them he opened fire again. The group slowly walked towards them. He stopped firing and moved his hand to the grenade launcher attachment. Pulling its trigger he fired a 40mm grenade round at the group, the explosion rung out through the building.

"We are going to die here." Ben said in fear

Jacoby picked himself up. Holstering his handguns he rubbed his hands together.

"Let them come. I am done playing the weakling that everyone thinks I am." Jacoby said

Celphie walked down the hallway towards the barracks of the other soldiers. Lucia came out of her room with her weapon in hand. She stopped and saluted Celphie.

"Hold on, I have a job for you." Celphie said

An explosion shook the floor. Ben ran out into another room. He pushed a desk over and kneeled down on the ground. Reloading his rifle he cursed at himself. Dropping the empty clip to the floor he stepped up and aimed the rifle to the door he just dove through. Silent he watched for any movement. He was perspiring, afraid and nervous he wished he didn't leave Cybil alone at her apartment. Not that he had a choice.

"_Real smooth, tell her you've been spying on her and she'll just brush it off and ask you to stay the night."_ Ben thought to himself

He remained motionless waiting for anything to walk through the door. Uneasy he stood up and walked to it. Nudging the door open with the barrel of his gun. It swung back at him. He pulled the trigger pumping a dozen rounds through the door. Stopping a body fell to the floor. Looking down he saw the body of one of the hunters.

"Heh, I guess they aren't as invincible as they made them out to be." Ben said

The hunter turned his head at Ben.

"Boo." He said

Ben pulled the trigger finding the clip to have run dry. Dropping the rifle he dove through the glass window leading to the next office. Just narrowly dodging a hail of gunfire he rolled out of the glass trying to get away from the cluster of hunters chasing after him. Ducking though the small office pathways he ran into someone. The gunfire stopped. He looked up to the person he ran into. Celphie looked down at him with no weapon drawn.

"Officer Drake. Nice to see you again." Celphie said

"If you're going to kill me just do it." Ben said

"Heh, I don't want you dead yet. I need you still." Celphie said

"I'm not coming back. Nothing will make me work for you monsters again." Ben said

"Really?" Celphie asked

Celphie pulled a potable monitor. Clicking it on he handed it to Ben. Looking into the screen the camera it was looking through was centered on a woman.

"_Ben, help me!"_

"Cybil?" Ben said

The video showed Cybil hanging by her arms naked in a jail cell. He saw a soldier approach her as Celphie took the monitor from him.

"All you have to do is follow my orders for the night and she wont be touched. If you wont the guys below can do what ever they want to her." Celphie said

Ben stood up and looked at her with anger and hatred.

"Yes sir." Ben forced out

The soldier stepped up to "Cybil" and cut the rope that held her captive. She brought her arms down covering herself.

"I guess I deserved this." Lucia said taking off her wig

The other soldier stood there looking at her.

"Get the hell out of here!" Lucia yelled collecting her clothes

Jacoby was running down a hallway trying to get away from the hunters that chased him. He heard a shot resound behind him. Flinching her turned his head to see what was coming. A hook spun out and caught his arm. Pulling into his flesh he stopped and fell to the ground and jerked backwards. He put a hand over the hook trying to pull it out when the chain pulled again. The force dragged him along the ground. He took on of his guns and fired at the chain dragging him. The bolt of energy severed the chain as it disappeared into the hall behind him.

"God damnit, what the hell are these people?" Jacoby cursed at his wound

Getting back up he could hear the running footsteps coming from behind him. Jacoby dropped down leaning back watching the hunter jump over him looking at the long glimmering blade slicing through the wall next to him. She landed on the ground and slowly turned to Jacoby. She held the blade out pointing it at him. Jacoby pointed his handgun at her. She grinned at his failing attempt to not look intimidated. Her body moved in a blur. Jacoby saw his gun fall to pieces, pulling his hand back and saw the tip of the blade stop. She held the sword at his left eye. Motionless Jacoby couldn't move. If he blinked the tip of the sword would cut his eyelid.

"Well, I've never been one for fighting." Jacoby said

She brought the sword up digging into his skin cutting across his forehead. Jacoby fell back and rolled to the side. The hunter lunged down stabbing her weapon into the ground. Jacoby kicked her in the back sending her down. He placed a hand on the sword and pulled it up out of the floor. He held it up in a defensive positioned. He grinned in his personal victory. Jacoby felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Aw this is not going to end well at all…" Jacoby said

The hunter pulled him forward into her fist. Coughing out in pain he felt his hand snap and flew backwards. Landing on his feet he held his wrist in pain.

"The hell with this." Jacoby said painfully

The lights above him shattered as electricity sparked off snapping in the air. Holding an arm up he channeled a bolt of lighting at the hunter. It shot from his hand through her chest. It ran through her body and shot into the ground. A large smoking hole burned through her heart as she fell to the floor dead. Jacoby stood there holding the bleeding wound in his arm. The hook fell to the floor as he ripped it out. Walking forward he forced his wound closed and cracked his wrist. Mending himself Jacoby slowed down. He fell to one knee and grabbed his chest. His heart pounded in his ribcage. He yelled out in pain.

Cybil was just wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Walking alone she felt an attraction. In her mind she was dead set on trying to find some way of getting in contact with Dimitri again. She pushed her way through a small crowd of people. Unable to feel the people brushing against her Cybil was growing depressed again. But in her mind the pull on her brain to keep walking towards this unknown destination kept her moving. The streets slowly thinned out of people finding herself in front of a large office building. The thing pulling her was inside of this building. Looking for a way in she walked around the walls. Cybil stopped once she saw Jacoby's car and a blown open door.

"What the hell?" Cybil said

Standing between the car and the door she looked up at the black sky. Turning her head to the door she kept thinking about how she needed to see Dimitri how she was determined to find him and talk to him. But it was washed out by what she really wanted.

"Ben…" Cybil thought to herself

She turned and walked into the building.

Jacoby woke up. He lied on the floor holding his arm. He quickly got to his feet to see the hunter he killed was gone. Losing his sense of direction he picked a path and started running. Coming to one intersection of hallways he noticed a blood stained wall lined with bullet holes. His eyes saw a man holding a dieing woman on the ground. Rubbing his eyes the image was gone.

"Shit, now I'm hallucinating." Jacoby said

Walking past the intersection he turned his head to look down another corridor.

"Damn this place is just a giant maze." Jacoby said to himself

A chunk of plaster blew up next to his head. Ducking down he looked to where the shot came from. A large metal spike stuck out of the wall. Two more struck the wall and the ground in front of him.

"Damnit… this thing freaking sucks." Lucia yelled

Lucia walked towards Jacoby firing the repeating rifle. Short metal spikes launched out at him. Rolling out of the way into the side hallway he saw more debris cloud the area. Adjusting his sunglasses he started concentrating. Putting a hand on the wall his arm flexed and his muscles tightened. Lucia ran to the intersection where Jacoby dove. Still carrying the rifle she was ready to fire once she saw him. Jacoby bolted out into the corridor in front of Lucia. She stopped and fired again. In a blur Jacoby ducked out of the way and run under her fire. He came up pushing the rifle to the ceiling. Lucia was shocked. Jacoby took the rifle from her hands and in one motion swung around slamming the heel of his foot into her side. Lucia was launched into the wall. The impact created a small dent into the plaster siding. She pushed herself out of the wall and fell down on the ground. Her right arm was broken. She looked in horror seeing the bone coming through the skin. Jacoby spun kicking her again sending her backwards several yards. Lucia lied there holding her arm. Jacoby looked over the rifle. Aiming it at Lucia he waited for her next move. Lucia pulled her arm forward and pushed the bone back into her arm. She rolled on the ground crying in pain. Her skin flushed of color and Lucia stood up.

"Ok I guess I deserved that after what I've been doing to you." Lucia said

Jacoby fired the rifle. A metal spike launched out at her. Lucia put up her left hand. It flew backwards from the impact. Bringing her hand back out in front of her she showed her new wound. The metal spike rested in her hand. She bit down on it and pulled it out with her teeth. Dropping it Lucia clenched her fist making the wound close up and heal. She dashed at Jacoby knocking the rifle out of his hands she dropped low bringing her fist to his knee. He pulled his leg back in time to dodge the blow. He dropped his elbow down slamming her into the floor. She bent her legs backward kicking Jacoby. He rolled off of her bringing an arm to his face to block her fist. Jacoby got up and saw Ben running up from behind him. He grinned at Lucia seeing his back up. He took a defensive stance waiting for her to attack again. Lucia backed away seeing two enemies to defend against.

"Ok, I'm tired of dealing with you madam now just step out of the ow…" Jacoby said

Putting a hand to his neck he looked back at Ben. He turned away from Jacoby holding an empty syringe. The world hazed and he fell to the floor.

"Thank you Officer Drake." Lucia said

Ben dropped the syringe to the ground and didn't say a word.

"Just you and Officer Servana better keep your promise." Ben sneered

Lucia picked Jacoby up off the floor with one arm.

"I wouldn't worry. You do good for us and you can have that mishap all to yourself." Lucia said

She walked off carrying Jacoby. Ben turned and pulled out another syringe and marched off to his next target.

Vicker's had just finished planting the last of his mines. Switching though his detonators he saw that they were all online.

"Alright, now to get the hell out of here." Vicker's said to himself

Sneaking out of the boiler room of the building he walked around a corner to see Ben standing there.

"Yo, Jacoby sent me to find you." Ben said

"Really, what's up?" Vicker's asked

"He found where they were making that blood stuff he was talking about earlier. He wants to make sure it is destroyed." Ben explained

"Well I do have a few charges left so why not." Vicker's smirked

The two came to a set of locked doors. Heavily bolted Vicker's cracked his knuckles and punched the doors open. The two walked in as lights flashed on. They were standing in the middle of a large open room. A dozen hunters stood around them by the walls.

"What the hell is this?" Vicker's said

Ben stood with the needle in his hand. Gritting his teeth he hated himself for what he was about to do. Taking the syringe he stuck it into the major artery in Vicker's neck. Pushing the clear fluid into his bloodstream Ben took the needle out. Stepping back he watched his poison take effect. Vicker's turned around at Ben. Falling to the ground his mind left his body.

"Good job." Celphie clapped

Celphie walked out from behind two of the hunter's. One of the soldier's dragged Vicker's body out of the room. Ben was left standing alone in the center of armed men and women all glaring at him.

"It's always nice to see that even a stray is still obedient." Celphie said

"I brought you the two you wanted. Now give her back." Ben said angrily

Celphie smiled to herself.

"Yes, our deal… Bring her out." Celphie ordered

Two hunter's drug a battered woman blindfolded out into the room. A zip tie held her wrists together. Dropping her onto the floor one of the soldier's carrying her kicked Cybil out towards Ben. He walked towards her when the door's swung open behind him. Cybil dove forward just dodging an attack from a pursuing hunter.

"What the hell is this?" Ben asked

Cybil rolled to the side as the hunter swung down chipping the floor with his sword. Enraged Celphie yelled out at the hunter's in the room.

"Damnit, kill them." Celphie ordered

Lucia pulled her blindfold down and stood up.

"Well this wasn't expected." Lucia said

Celphie glared at her.

"Go take care of those two idiots then I'll figure out what to do later." Celphie ordered

As Lucia left Celphie stopped one of the guards.

"Once she is done dealing with the commander's son and his friend do the same with Officer Warren." Celphie whispered

The guard nodded and ran after Lucia. Two of the hunter's ran out of formation and grabbed Ben. He struggled to get out of their grip, over powering him Ben yelled at Cybil.

"Cybil, get out of here." Ben said

"No, I'm not going with out you damnit." Cybil yelled

She tried to weave around the hunter's but they moved around her fast enough to box her in. Slowly advancing on her Cybil was stuck. Without an option she knelt to the floor.

_What are you going to do?_

A voice rung in Cybil's head, she looked around trying to see where it came from. Only seeing her demise inching towards her she hid her head under her arms.

_Are you going to just sit there and die?_

"No, I don't want to die." Cybil thought. "I just want to leave her with Ben. Leave this city and never look back."

One hunter stopped at her and grabbed Cybil's arm.

"_I want this to stop. I want them all to just stop!"_ Cybil yelled in her head

Felling the hand grip her arm it didn't move. Gaining some courage she opened her eyes to a man looking blankly down at her. She glanced around her to see that everyone had stopped moving.

"What the hell are you doing?" Celphie yelled. "God damnit kill them!"

Each of the soldiers stood still as statues. Pulling her arm free Cybil stood up. Celphie pulled a pistol from her hip holster. Pointing it at Cybil she fired. A hunter moved in front of her taking the bullet. Celphie dropped the handgun and charged at Cybil. Throwing her right arm out to the side a scarlet whip flew out from her flesh. Bringing her arm around front of herself Celphie struck the hunter blocking her target. Slicing the man in half she stood feet away from Cybil.

"You damn mistake. What do you think you are doing here?" Celphie said sullenly

Cybil took a few steps backwards. As she did the soldiers standing around her all stepped into the gap between her and Celphie.

"What the hell is this?" Ben thought

Celphie slashed though each of her former guards. As each one was struck down she grew more irritated.

"I will rip you apart with my own hands!" Celphie yelled

Celphie swung down at Cybil and stopped. A bullet tore into her side knocking her down before she could attack. Holding the wound she looked over at Ben. He held his handgun aimed at her. She swung her arm at him. The whip lengthened wrapping around his neck. Pulling him to the ground Ben couldn't breath. The vitae burned his flesh as he struggled to pull it off of his neck. Celphie laughed as she watched her used Officer die.

"Stop it. Leave him alone!" Cybil cried

Celphie turned her head. A twisted smile graced her lips.

"Why?" Celphie asked. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"You said you were my sister. Please just let him go." Cybil begged

"Heh… you're not my sister. You're just a mistake. A abomination on this world." Celphie hissed

Cybil couldn't understand what she was saying. Celphie picked up a handgun off of one of the corpses in the room. She pointed it at Ben and fired. The bullet ripped through his leg. Falling over he still tried to get free from Celphie.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Cybil yelled

Celphie shot again hitting his left arm. Ben's body started to fall limp. Cybil's mind burned with sadness and soon anger. She held her hands to her face blocking her vision. A feeling grew in her right hand. It was warm. Her anger focused her rage into her right hand. Not knowing what she was doing it felt almost natural in her mind. Running off of what her intuition was telling her to do Cybil stopped hesitating.

Cybil ran out, her right hand grew a thin blade of vitae from her fist. She quickly cut the whip of blood that was slowly killing Ben.

"You bitch." Celphie said in anger. "I guess I'll have to finish the job and kill you myself."

Celphie pointed her handgun at Cybil. Pulling the trigger three rounds burned through her body. Cybil stood up straight undeterred by the gunfire. She brushed off her wounds as they healed. Cybil opened her now crimson eyes. A long flat scarlet blade hung from her hand. She growled at Celphie showing her grown fangs. She was taken back by how Cybil was acting.

"What's this? The freak has a back bone after all." Celphie said

Pointing the gun at Cybil she fired again. Cybil's eye's widened and she reflexively reacted. Her body dropped low and she swung her vitae blade upwards. Its flat end connected with the bullet and deflected it at the ceiling. Cybil rushed at Celphie. She swung the blade at her face. Celphie kicked her own legs out from under her body. Gravity pulled her body backwards just out of range of Cybil's attack. Pulling her arm back Cybil swung down again. Celphie rolled out of the way as the vitae blade punctured the floor.

"Shit." Celphie cursed. "Men! Get in here and kill her!"

Celphie yelled into a small microphone on her shoulder. A set of doors opened behind her. A small group of soldiers rushed in. They all trained their weapons at Cybil. She pulled her blade out of the ground and stood ready to defend herself. Celphie backed away waving at Cybil. One soldier started firing. Cybil swung her blade slicing down the oncoming rounds. A second soldier joined in. He shot out her legs. Unable to feel the burning metal she kept swinging her scarlet weapon in the air. They stopped shooting. Another soldier stepped forward with a shotgun. He fired sending a hail of buckshot at Cybil. The force of the impact sent her back. Still unable to fell anything except the vibrant warmth in her hand Cybil fell. Every bullet that tore through her body forced the blood in her system to heal it. She had pushed her body too far and burned too much blood. The soldier with the shotgun stood over Cybil. She had collapsed on the floor. The blade that grew from her hand melted and drew back into her wrist. Cybil heard the man pump the shotgun and the shell that hit the floor. Clenching her eye's shut she awaited her final death.

A loud gun shot rung out in the room. The body of the soldier fell to the ground in front of Cybil.

"Now now… who picks on a girl like that?" Dimitri said

Cybil opened her eyes. A series of gunshots filled the room as the rest of soldiers fell dead. Cybil felt her body pick up off the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dimitri asked

Cybil closed her eyes and started crying into his arm. Anemthia walked in holding a dagger. Dimitri smirked at his wife. He pointed at Ben. Motioning her to bring him with them. Dimitri felt the weakness in Cybil's body.

"I never thought you'd have to go through any of this." Dimitri said

"Why did you leave me again?" Cybil cried. "You said you were going to protect me."

Dimitri held Cybil as she shook in his arms. He laughed softly.

"I thought I raised you better then this." Dimitri smirked. "I did everything I could to protect you from this shit, but you still walked head first into this rotting world hiding from the sun."

Cybil stopped crying and looked up at Dimitri.

"Why? Why did you curse me like this?" Cybil asked

"Curse you? I saved you. I did this so you could do what you wanted. You have been chained down by mortality too much. You had no way of defending yourself against the likes of me." Dimitri said. "Now, you can. Stand up with your own two legs and fight back."

_And remember I can never leave you now._

Cybil pushed herself away from Dimitri. She looked over to her twin holding Ben.

"Put him down." Cybil said

Anemthia looked at Dimitri and he nodded his head. Anemthia walked to Cybil and let her take hold of Ben. Anemthia said nothing and walked away.

"There is a path out, I say we leave now." Anemthia said quietly

Dimitri started to leave. He stopped and looked back at Cybil.

"Use my own two legs." Cybil said

Cybil laughed at herself seemingly as if she had gone insane. Picking Ben up she started walking behind Dimitri as he showed her the way out.

Ben opened his eyes. He lied in a hospital bed. His body was weak. Barely able to move his arms he closed his eyes as the nurse opened the window blinds.

"Well, I'm glade to see you finally woke up." The Nurse said

Ben moved his head away from the light.

"Where, what happened?" Ben asked

"The girl who brought you in here said you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A gang shooting and you were just in the crossfire." The Nurse explained

She walked around the room checking his pulse and hooked and new IV line into the back of his hand. She stopped.

"Oh yeah." The Nurse said

She walked over and picked up a loose piece of paper and handed it to Ben.

"The girl who brought you in here left that for you. She kept coming back every night for a week to see if you would wake up." The Nurse explained

"For a week? How long have I been here?" Ben asked

"It's been three weeks now." The Nurse said. "Along with two gun shot wounds there was this odd abrasion wound on your neck."

Ben held the paper up with his left hand. Looking at the rough handwriting Ben read it.

"Damnit…" Ben sighed

He tried to get out of the bed. A sharp pain ran up his leg to the tip of his spine and paralyzed his body.

"Hey calm down. The bullet wound in your leg shattered the bone. You can't walk just yet." The Nurse explained

Clenching his eyes in pain Ben gritted his teeth.

"_God damnit Cybil, why did you have to leave?_" Ben thought to himself

Cybil looked out over the edge of the bridge.

"Home." Cybil said

Walking over the bridge she looked up at the small street lamps. She held a pair of keys that Dimitri had given her. Cybil found the old apartment that Dimitri had taken her to for years. Opening the door she no longer found it cold. This safe haven would keep her for the nights to come. Cybil lied back on the bed she used to sleep on. Her black hair had grown long. Rolling over it covered her face.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. But I can't risk you dieing because of me again." Cybil said to herself.

Manipulating the blood in her body she felt the warmth blush in her hands and arms. Smirking to herself Cybil pulled the covers over her body just as an aesthetic.

Ben let the paper drop on the table next to him. He put his arm over his face as the last words of the letter echoed in his mind.

_I will come back._


	15. Behind The Mask

"He is to take these three pills twice a day after meals. And make sure he swallows them or we'll have to force injections of the liquid dose." The Lead Nurse said

The orderly wheeled Jacoby off. Jacoby was strapped to a wheel chair. He looked off into space; his sunglasses were resting on his nose, hiding his eyes Jacoby looked completely content. His mind was clouded by the heavy sedatives that the Asylum has been feeding him. After he and Vicker's were captured they were sent in custody with Lucia to an Insane Asylum.

"Where are I?" Jacoby asked dazed

The Orderly pushed him through a set of swinging double doors. When Jacoby was brought in he was in handcuffs. The police officer's that brought him to the building brought two others. All three classified as mentally unstable and prone to violent tendencies.

"You're home now. With all of your friends and family." The Orderly said

"I are home…" Jacoby said

The Orderly parked his wheel chair in the center of the room next to a table. Three other patients were talking to each other. The Orderly walked off to gather Jacoby's medication.

"No! I won't go through with this! You can't make me take anything!" Lucia yelled

Bursting into the room Lucia was running from the orderlies from her wing. She had a ripped straight jacket. Breaking out of her restraints she tried to escape. The building was set up in three wings. A long hallway and a security gate connected each wing. Lucia spotted Jacoby. She turned towards him and ran. Lucia pushed the wheel chair over and tackled Jacoby.

"You! This is all because of you!" Lucia yelled

Jacoby looked up at Lucia. Her eyes were blood shot and her flesh was pale. She stared back at herself in the reflection of the black glasses.

"Hello Lucia." Jacoby said nonchalantly

The drugs in his system made Jacoby stop caring about everything. His total disgust of the woman who kneeled over him was washed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucia asked

Jacoby smiled and raised a hand to her face.

"You're cute." Jacoby responded

An orderly caught Lucia off guard. Grabbing her arms he pulled her to the ground. Holding her still they stuck her with a needle. Its effects took action quickly. Her muscles relaxed and she fell limp. Eye's dilated her voice broke.

"No… I don't want to leave…" Lucia said

Jacoby stared up at the ceiling and laughed to himself. He rolled his head to the left to watch the orderlies pick up Lucia and take her away.

Looking back to the ceiling he closed his eyes. Jacoby felt his body lift off of the ground. Setting him back in the wheelchair Jacoby lent back into the seat.

"Can I see her again?" Jacoby asked

The orderly started pushing Jacoby to his room.

"If you are good and take your medicine then you can see her later." The Orderly offered

"My will good." Jacoby said

Vicker's stared at the padded walls confining him. The straight jacket held him in place. Off balance he couldn't stand without falling over.

"So, how long am I going to sit in here until he wakes up." Vicker's said to himself

Lucia twisted her arms. Her eyes welled up her nerves pinched as she struggled to get her arms under her legs. Lucia fell over on her side unhooking her restraints. Getting up to her feet Lucia saw the vent on the ceiling. Jumping up she punched a hole in the metal cover pulling it down. Lucia lifted her body into the vent and started crawling. Peeking through the vent covers she moved over Lucia started seeing where she was headed.

"I'm going to find him and figure out just what the hell he is up too." Lucia thought to herself

Weaving her way through the vent system she found it harder to move. Lucia backed up to the closest vent cover she could find and broke it open. She slid out and dropped to the floor. The lights were dim in the room. She quickly rolled to the wall and snuck along the floor's edge. Reading the small signs hanging by the doors.

"I think he was being held in the C Wing." Lucia thought

Hearing some orderlies coming towards her Lucia dove forward into the larger hall. Ducking around she saw the numbered rooms with names listed on the outside.

"Let's see, not him, not him… not him… damnit where is he?" Lucia said

Hearing the orderlies coming closer down the hall Lucia ran down the names faster.

"Ha, found him." Lucia said victoriously

She ran across the room and quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. She held her head to the door listening to the men that had walked into the room she had just run from. Nervous she closed her eyes and waited till the orderlies left the hall outside the room she hid in before she moved again. Hearing them leave Lucia pulled her ear away from the door and slid down to the floor. Opening her eye's she was startled. Jacoby was sitting up in bed watching her. He smiled and waved at Lucia. Slowly standing up she walked to Jacoby.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Lucia asked

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" Jacoby asked

Lucia looked back at him in confusion.

"What is wrong with you… you're different." Lucia said

"By what ever do you mean?" Jacoby asked

"Well for one… you don't hate me and are not currently trying to get away from me." Lucia said

"Why? I mean we've only been partnered for a month now." Jacoby said

Lucia stopped and rubbed her eyes.

"How old are you?" Lucia asked

"Well last month was my 18th birthday, the same day we were made my partner. Is this more of my fathers training?" Jacoby asked

Lucia sat down on the bed next to Jacoby.

"Yeah… it is." Lucia said. "We were "captured" and we have to escape with out any back up."

Lucia smiled at her quick plan.

"_If he has seriously forgotten everything then maybe I can use him to get out of this damn place."_ Lucia thought to herself

She snapped back to reality as she felt her body shift over. Lucia looked to her left and saw Jacoby resting his head on her shoulder. What took her by more surprise was when he put a hand on her face.

"You really are pretty." Jacoby said

"_What?"_ Lucia thought

She noticed that he was still wearing his sunglasses. Lucia maneuvered her arm around Jacoby and took them off of his face. Shocked Lucia dropped them to the floor. A pair of dead white eyes stared back at her.

"You… you're blind?" Lucia said

Jacoby smiled back closing his eyes.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Jacoby asked. "You're my watch dog."

She stared into his eyes. It felt like hours as the void of his pupils. She snapped out of her trance as Jacoby blinked his eyes.

"Lucia… are you still awake?" Jacoby asked

Lucia stood up.

"I have to go… I need to plan our escape." Lucia said

Trying to walk to the door she stopped. Jacoby still held her arm keeping her from leaving.

"You can plan here with me." Jacoby offered

"What if they catch me here?" Lucia asked

Jacoby released his grip. His hands brushed the ground to find his sunglasses. Lucia walked back and picked up his eyewear. Putting a hand to his face she put them on resting the dark lenses over his eyes.

"Get some rest." Lucia said

Vicker's sat in his room. The white padded walls confined his body but not his wandering mind.

_Jacoby what are you doing?_

He tried to find his friend in the building. It was normally easy to find Jacoby but now he was invisible. His mind threw a question into the void of space echoing in wait of a response.

_Damnit Jacoby… where the hell are you?_

For hours Vicker's tried to find him. His eyes were forced open as a response boomed in his ears. For a brief moment he could see Jacoby standing in front of him.

"No, don't tell me…" Vicker's said

_You can't wake her. I don't care how you feel about her. If you do this I have no idea what will happen._

"And what if I do?"

Vicker's stood up. Gritting his teeth he started yelling at an invisible image of his friend.

"You keep up with all this stupid shit and you're going to get yourself killed. I had to damn near pull you out of the Abyss last time!" Vicker's yelled

"It has already started. It's all on her shoulders now."

Vicker's slammed a fist into the padded wall before him.

"And what if she does awake?" Vicker's asked. "Did you ever think of that?"

"So what if she does. She will learn the truth and then she can be trusted. I do owe you my life a thousand times over but we need a new ally. All this mistrust and secrecy is tiring."

"Are you doing this just because you are bored?" Vicker's questioned. "This isn't a fucking game. If she paradox's more is going to happen then a simple backlash. The unstable minds in this building will all perish."

Vicker's was left leaning against a wall in his room. His mind was overwhelming in anger. Trying to calm himself down he had to think rationally.

"If we get out of this alive, I am going to beat your brain out of your skull." Vicker's smirked

Lucia was sitting at a table all by her self. Her short black hair hung over her eyes. The bowl of cooling oatmeal rested on the plain white table she sat before. She was tired. Lucia felt her body temperature start to drop.

"Shit… I am going to die here." Lucia thought

She had no appetite. Just looking at her breakfast made her ill. Staring at the bowl of soggy oats she could see the milky white eyes.

"Morning." Jacoby said

An orderly walked away after he parked Jacoby's wheelchair at the table. Lucia snapped out of her daze. She glanced over to Jacoby. His warm smile cooled her nerves. Her muscles stopped shaking and her ill stomach settled. He set a small paper cup of pills down on the table. Resting his arms on the arm rests of the chair he sat upright in his seat. He was brought a cup of orange juice; the nurse opened his hands and gave him the plastic cup.

"Miss, could you help him with his meal, he told us how close the two of you are." The Nurse asked

Lucia nodded. Moving her chair closer to Jacoby she guided the cup to his lips so he could drink. Lucia smiled to herself. She could remember in her years before becoming a hunter how she was to care for Jacoby like this. Lucia guided his hands to put the cup down on the table next to his pills. Holding his hand she lost her feeling of sickness.

"Lucia… how did you sleep last night?" Jacoby asked

"Fine… you didn't sleep again didn't you?" Lucia said

Jacoby shook his head.

"No, its too hard for me to sleep here. These pills they keep feeding me keep me up too late at night." Jacoby said. "Along with a few other side effects."

Jacoby felt around for his pills as Lucia took them out of his reach. Looking down at the small paper cup she crushed it in her hand. Opening her palm she saw in its place a black rose. Astonished she raised her hand examining the flower. The stem grew like a vine through her fingers.

"Lucia?" Jacoby said

Lucia blinked and the rose was gone. The crushed pills and cup was all that rested in the palm of her hand. Dropping them to the table she rubbed her eyes.

"I… I think I am going crazy. We need to find a way to get out of here." Lucia said

Glancing at the food that the nurse brought to Jacoby Lucia picked up the spoon for the oatmeal. Jacoby smelled the warm breakfast and shook his head. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You should eat." Lucia said

Looking over Jacoby's body she noticed something odd. He was sick. His skin was flushed of color and the wheelchair was no longer for show. Lucia put a hand to his forehead. She pulled her hand back worried.

"Ok, now you are going to eat this." Lucia said sternly

Jacoby said nothing and shook his head in disagreement.

"This is an order _Lieutenant_." Lucia whispered

Jacoby leaned forward hearing these words. Swallowing the one spoonful he waited a few seconds. Putting a hand to his mouth he started coughing. He felt a warm liquid slap his hand. Jacoby moved his arm out trying to find Lucia. He found her shoulder. Gripping it he looked away.

"Keep moving forward. Be strong. And please don't give up." Jacoby said

She looked at Jacoby and felt the warm fresh blood on his hand. Then her world warped and all she could smell was flowers, the unknown fragrance of the black rose that she held. She blinked and her world was gone. She sat at the side of a river. The draping vines of flora hung from trees. Her feet rested in the cold running water of the small river. Standing up her white clothing diverted the flow of water around her. Walking down stream she only watch in awe of the beauty of this world around her.

It was peaceful. With every heart beat Lucia felt everything. From the warm beams of the sun to the cool splash of water crashing around her feet. Standing still she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I…" Lucia tried to say

Her mind was alert and resting.

"I am home." Lucia said. "I belong here."

A light tune hung in the air. Opening her eyes she saw a Satyr playing a flute. Walking up to it she kept playing. Watching Lucia felt attuned with this world. Everything was influencing her and she could move and manipulate everything she could see.

"Madam what are you doing out here. You are going to be late." Maple asked

Lucia glanced at another Satyr standing off the side of the river.

"You must come. We have much that must be done." Maple insisted

Lucia stepped out of the river and followed Maple to her house. Walking along a small path the sky overhead was a starry night. But everything was illuminated like day. Maple stopped.

"We must hurry. There is no more time to waste." Maple said

As she ran off Lucia followed suit. She ran down the path. As it twisted and winded she found several obstacles. Ivy vines and roots kept slowing her down. Pushing her way through vines started to shoot out grappling her arms. Stopping her movement she started yelling.

"Maple! Come back!" Lucia called out as if she knew her all her life. Maple came rushing back breaking the vines and pulled her free.

"Please Madame Lucia, You need to stop playing around. You have to take your final rite before you can take your new home." Maple said

Lucia nodded and stood up.

"Here, if you can't keep up then let me take you there." Maple said

She started playing a flute and the scenery changed. The flora all shifted colors as a door opened.

"Quickly lets go." Maple said

She pulled Lucia into a giant ballroom. Hundreds of people gazed on. Still in her white clothing Maple sighed.

"Have you completely forgotten what you need to do… damn it your not even in the right dress." Maple said

Lucia smiled. She held her hands to her chest. Lucia's clothing morphed into an elegant dress. Stepping slowly before all of her peers she stood still. Hands at her side Lucia waited her tasks. A series of Satyrs walked out. Maple walked up and stood next to Lucia.

"Madam I suggest you ask for some more time to study, you don't seem ready." Maple said

Lucia shook her head in disagreement.

"I can't. I have to keep going forward." Lucia said

The first of the Satyr's walked forward and spoke in an unknown language. He spoke for and hour and stopped. He paced around Lucia and she started giggling.

"Why would he do that? I mean I understand that he needed to gather all those berries for the pie. But why didn't he just go to his garden to pick more then just for go the whole dinner?" Lucia asked

The first Satyr smiled and nodded in acceptance. The second stepped forward. With a hand he traced five sigils in the air. Stepping back he waited for Lucia's next move. She walked over and with her right hand she moved the five into a different order. Smiling she nodded at her work.

"One, two, three, four, five." Lucia said pointing to each sigil in order she had placed them.

The second Satyr smiled and nodded in acceptance. The third Satyr walked forward and moved the five sigils into a circle. Stepping back he waited for Lucia's next move. Lucia put a hand up and thought. She switched each of the five sigils around into a new patter and pulled the number five out. The third Satyr nodded in acceptance.

Maple stood back worried. She was biting her nails. She watched as Lucia passed each of her tests perfectly.

The forth Satyr stepped forward with two large boxes. One made of gold and riddled with magnificent gems. The other was made of wood and a rusted metal frame.

"In the world there are things that carry a rich beauty and fine scent. Then on the far spectrum there are those that are made dull and dim in comparison." The Fourth Satyr said. "Which do you choose?"

Lucia looked at both chests.

"Do I wish beauty and riches? Or do I want dull and plain…" Lucia said. "This is much like a question I was asked before. When I can have someone that is strong and in perfect health, and I chose a man who is blind and weak."

Lucia walked to the rusting chest and opened it. From it she took out a large fine tipped paintbrush. The fourth Satyr pulled the two chests back. He too nodded in acceptance. The fifth and last Satyr stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The last Satyr asked

Lucia stood silent. Maple grew worried.

"I'm… I am…" Lucia thought

She was lost. Standing in shock with the long thin paintbrush Lucia couldn't answer. The sense of belonging was starting to fade. Everything she was started to leave her. Shaking in fear of losing her self Lucia started crying. Everything around her was warping. Her reality was fading away. Dropping to her knees in fear Lucia only cried more.

_Keep moving forward. Be strong. And please, don't give up._

Lucia opened her eyes. She stood up and forced her surroundings to focus and stay still. Her reality reformed and came back. Smirking to herself Lucia raised the brush and painted the space in front of her.

"I am Lucia Warren." Lucia read out loud

Lucia looked at the wall of the recreation room. She read her name written on the wall with a purple crayon. The sickness she felt in her body was running through her blood stream. Stepping away from the wall Lucia held her hands over her heart. Feeling the purity of herself she pushed the ecstasy of life into her body. She fell to her knees and vomited a thick black substance. Flushing the blood of kindred from her system Lucia stood up and saw her surroundings. She woke up from a fading dream, but she could remember it fluently. A siren snapped Lucia back to the now.

"Shit, how did I get in here?" Lucia asked herself

Walking quickly to the exit of the recreation hall two orderlies stopped her. Telling her to go back and sit down Lucia ignored them.

"Get out of my way." Lucia demanded

One put a hand on her shoulder to lead Lucia back to a chair. She put a hand over his and her eyes flared open. He fell to the ground unable to move. His strength left his body. Lucia darted left and jabbed the second orderly in the neck sending him to the floor. She ran through the halls searching for the dining room where she had left Jacoby. Opening the door she scanned the room trying to find him. Then she felt the cooled dry blood on her hand. Clenching her fist she concentrated.

"Where the hell are you?" Lucia thought

In her mind she saw him. Lucia knew where he was. She turned around and ran off to find him.

"How much longer does he have?" The Nurse asked

The doctor looked at his papers. The metal clipboard held all the figures of Jacoby's current status.

"Another few hours. His body is systematically shutting down. I called for any equipment we could use to help him but he is dying. We'll just try to make it as painless as possible." The Doctor

Lucia walked in. The nurse turned to her and tried to push her out of the room.

"How did you get in here?" The nurse asked

Jacoby moved his head. He picked up his right arm trying to reach out to Lucia.

"Nurse wait." The doctor said. "Bring her here."

"She's just one of the patients we have here." The Nurse said

"Yes, but once she walked in his heart beat stabilized. Bring her over here." The Doctor said

The nurse stepped aside and Lucia walked up to Jacoby. She sat down and took his hand.

"We'll be right back, if anything happens press that red button." The Doctor said

The two stepped outside as influenced by someone else. She turned back to Jacoby.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucia asked

He smiled.

"We'll I'm dieing. But all that aside I'm glad to see you're here." Jacoby said

Lucia saw his illness. The vibrant life Lucia felt within her grasp blossomed in her hands. Holding his hand Lucia felt his pain and sickness, she hated it; she despised it and demanded that it leave. Jacoby inhaled and exhaled as his heart beat reached a normal rate. The color slowly came back to his flesh. Jacoby started laughing.

"Well, I guess now I can stop avoiding you." Jacoby said calmly

Lucia was confused.

"You're not sick anymore… how… what?" Lucia trailed off

He smiled and sat up.

"Well. You fixed me. And about time too I thought I was really going to die." Jacoby said

Lucia cocked an eye at him.

"I cured you?" Lucia asked

"Well yeah, you fixed me. And yourself too." Jacoby said

Lucia stood up and walked away.

"So… what the hell is this all then?" Lucia asked

"Reality." Jacoby explained. "This is what the world really is. How everything should be."

Lucia slapped Jacoby across the face. His head jerked to the side in pain.

"And here I thought you were the person I used to love." Lucia said. "Now you had to drag me into your stupid little game."

Jacoby smiled and lied back down into his bed.

"Well, if you want to call it a game fine by me." Jacoby said. "Guess I'll have to just leave here on my own."

Lucia turned away from Jacoby. Angry she was contemplating her next move.

"In the next few minutes they are going to take me to the closest hospital and from there I am going to make my own escape. So you can either play along or rot in here." Jacoby said

He stopped when he felt Lucia sit down next to him. She put a hand over his face.

"So that's how you're going to play." Lucia said

She brought it down to his neck. Her fingers dug into his skin as she squeezed his throat. He squirmed in the bed unable to breath.

"Why should I let you live? After all, your father did order me to kill you." Lucia said. "I might as well finish my job."

Jacoby tried to pull her hand off of his neck. Grinning at his pain she let go and he started breathing again.

"You're… you're freaking crazy." Jacoby said between gasps for air

Lucia leaned down over him.

"Well I was committed here." Lucia smirked

She kissed him and stood back up.

"If you're going to start faking your illness you might want to start now." Lucia said

She fell to the ground and started breaking out into hysteria. The doctor came rushing back into the room.

"Nurse. Get an ambulance over here now." The Doctor ordered

Vicker's was sitting in his cell rather annoyed.

"God damnit what is taking so long?" Vicker's thought to himself

A nurse walked into Ben's room. She brought in a change of clothing.

"You still persistent on getting gout of here?" Heather asked

Ben sat up in the bed. A thick cast braced his leg and his arm in a sling.

"Well, it doesn't hurt as much as it used too." Ben said

He swung his legs around and stood up. Leaning heavily on his unwounded leg Ben shuffled over to Heather.

"Look, I'm not going to let you out of here until that cast comes off. And if you keep walking on that leg you're only going to make it worse." Heather explained

They both turned their attention to Heather's radio. It buzzed at her side and a call came over the intercom.

_Nurse Flechette to Intensive Care, Nurse Flechette to Intensive Care._

"I'll be right back. Just lie down and don't move till I get back." Heather said. "I'll make sure to bring crutches with me."

Ben smiled as she ran out of his room. Two orderlies came in moving a bed into position next to his.

"Oh am I getting a roommate?" Ben asked

"Yeah, hopefully if he lives." John said

"Survives?" Ben asked

"Yeah, he is in critical condition. Some weird illness like an advanced cancer." John said

The two orderlies set up the rest of the room and left. Ben got out of his bed and shuffled to his new change of clothing. Flinching the moment his wounded leg touched the floor he tried to ignore the pain. Holding the wall next to him Ben moved his way out of the room. Making his way halfway down the hall the pain in his left leg became too much. Almost collapsing he fell into a chair by the nurse's station.

"Man, Heather is gunna yell at me now." Ben said

Leaning back into the chair he closed his eyes trying to get over the pain in his leg. He peeked an eye open when he felt someone sit down next to him. Turning his head he stood up in shock then immediately fell down to the floor.

"Lucia... what, what the hell are you doing here?" Ben asked

Lucia sat down in her Asylum uniform. She said nothing and looked at the ground. Glancing over at Ben she raised a single finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" Lucia said

Talia rolled over in her new bed. All the lights were off and the windows had a locked blackout door covering them. The clock read eight PM as she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Steven lied next to her pulling the long wide sheet up over their heads. The large hotel in the center of Philadelphia that was once the Clan house for the cities kindred had been taken by the new rulers of the night. The two had claimed a luxurious room near the top of the building.

Steven sat up and got out from under the sheets.

"Do you have to go out again tonight?" Talia asked

Steven stood in the center of the large room. His clothing was draped over the chairs and lay on the table close to the television.

"Yeah, but its only for an hour or two." Steven answered

Talia sat up in the bed and pushed the sheets over. Walking around the room she stopped behind Steven. Draping her arms over his shoulders she pressed her bare body against his.

"If you need to feed you can just drink my blood." Talia said

He turned around and put his arms around her. Kissing her he sighed.

"Its not that, it's just a little job I have to do. Nothing dangerous. Just an errand I have to run. It's my turned to run out to the hospital and get the blood packs for the building." Steven explained

Talia sighed and held him tighter.

"If that is all do you mind if I can come with you?" Talia asked

Steven rubbed her back and he smiled.

"Yeah, go get dressed and we'll go." Steven said

The two quickly dressed themselves and walked out of their room. The building was still up kept. Dim lights illuminated the halls. Taking the elevator to the ground floor they stepped out into a large open room filled with kindred. They littered the room, sitting chairs, occupying the floor and three behind a wet bar serving glasses.

"Hey Steven." Rich called out

A rather large man came running up.

"Here, take these." Rich said handing Steven a wallet and keys. "You do know how to drive right?"

"Not really." Steven said. "I thought I'd just walk over there and bring them back. I mean it's only like four blocks from here."

Rich eyed Talia and snapped back to attention at Steven.

"Look, its not just a few bags. It's a few cases. If you can't drive the car over there then I'll drive you." Rich said

Steven gave Rich the keys.

"Well then I guess you can drive. Me and her will meet you there in a few minutes." Steven said

Rich pulled Steven aside and walked to the door leaving Talia behind.

"Look, Steve… I'm only saying this because everyone wont say it." Rich said quietly to him. "That girl has to go. I mean, you went out one night and came back with her. Sure she was beat the hell up but… she doesn't belong here."

Steven shrugged him off.

"So what if they don't like her, I do." Steven said

"Look, if you want to keep her around as your little fuck toy fine by me, but keep her on a leash." Rich said

Steven looked down and took a few steps back. He looked at him in hatred; swinging high Steven punched Rich in the face. Soaking the blow he fell backwards. Steven walked back to Talia and the two proceeded to walk to the Hospital. Rich got up holding his face.

"Damn that kid hits hard." Rich said

He walked back into the main hall.

"Aren't you going to go pick them up with the packages?" Juliet asked

Rich stopped.

"If you washed his memory cant you make it so he ditches her?" Rich asked

Juliet stood there and looked insulted.

"I'm not going to make them break up because you don't like the girl." Juliet said

"So you're saying its ok for a freaking werewolf to live here?" Rich asked

"Well if it makes him happy…" Juliet said

"Happy nothing, she is an endangerment to all of us here!" Rich yelled cutting Juliet off

"Who is?" Venetia asked

Rich calmed down and turned to his leader.

"That girl your special project is attached too… Sir." Rich said

"Oh why?" Venetia asked

"If you haven't seen her yet, she's a lycan." Rich explained

"Really. Well Juliet, watch them. It has been a few weeks and she hasn't caused any problems yet." Venetia said

"How can you act so nonchalantly? Her being in this building is enough of a warrant to kill her." Rich said. "Everyone here knows it."

"Well, if it is that much of an issue I will consider it. But if she does anything Juliet, have my boy put her down." Venetia said

A/N I dont usualy do these but yeah... Check my profile for A Character List. 


	16. Intermission

An alarm went off. Its buzzer was strong enough to even wake the dead. Cybil rolled over turning it off. Seeing the time she started to hurry. Changing into work clothes she ran out of her new apartment. Racing down the steps and out into the streets Cybil was late for work. A week earlier she had just cut her hair. The long black ponytail that draped down her back was now cut back to her neck. Despite the bitter cold outside she ran down the street in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Bloody hell, how am I always late to work… I mean I specifically asked to work only when the sun is down… Damnit I'm not going to get used to this." Cybil said to herself

A small still quiet bar was just in sight. The building stood alone from the rest of the street. Swagger, was carved into a wooden sign that hung over the front door. Cybil pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Yo Cybil, glad to see ya showed up." John said

Cybil smiled shyly and waved back to him.

"Is Prism in yet?" Cybil asked

"Yeah… Prism is in." Prism said

She threw Cybil her apron. A woman in her mid twenties walked behind the bar.

"So you went with purple tonight." John said

"No… it's violet." Prism said

She gathered a few bottles of alcohol. Pulling a glass down from the cabinet overhead. Mixing a drink together she swallowed the entire thing. Slamming the glass on the table Prism grimaced at the bite of the alcohol.

"Ok, I appreciate the fan service but please try to make in on time to work Cybil." Prism said

Cybil stood in her usual confused state.

"Fan service?" Cybil asked

John nudged her with his elbow.

"High beams…" John whispered

Cybil glanced down.

"Oh bloody hell." Cybil said

She put on her apron and walked back behind the bar.

"That's what you get for not wearing a jacket. I mean it is December." John said

"Yeah well I kinda forgot it on my rush here." Cybil countered

Prism tapped Cybil on her forehead with his knuckle.

"So sad my young apprentice. How can I possibly leave this bar in your charge if you are not here." Prism said

John started moving chairs around the tables.

"How did I ever get this job? My boss is freaking nuts." John asked

As the night went on a large crowd cluttered the small tavern. Prism was busy mixing drinks as John was serving them. Cybil was preoccupied busing the tables.

"Hey sweet heart, get back behind the bar I need you to start mixing." Prism said

Cybil brought the bus tray back to the sinks and washed her hands. Rolling up her sleeves she started pouring drinks.

"Ok… so far this is going to be easy. Just a bunch of beers nothing too difficult." Cybil thought to herself

Prism was walking around picking up the checks and working the register under the counter. She glanced over watching Cybil. Prism was brought back to reality by a call from the crowd.

"Bloody hell." Prism said

Cybil watched her run up to the stage at the other end of the bar. Every Saturday Prism had a band play from midnight till two am. This week end her band "Swagger" was playing. Just as the drummer started a beat everyone in the bar turned to the stage. Prism picked up a black electric guitar. The distorted hum from the strings rung out of the amps sitting on either side of the stage. Prism took hold of the microphone and spoke.

"Thanks for all of you coming out tonight." Prism

Several rather drunk people in the crowd started shouting out songs to play.

"Yes we'll get to that. First I want to thank my staff for putting up with tonight's load with out me." Prism said. "Make sure to tip them well, cuz they know I don't pay them enough."

John walked over to Cybil and took her hand raising an arm into the air. Cybil backed away embarrassed. Prism started picking at the strings.

"This one is for them." Prism said before she started playing

Around two am the crowd finally died down and the bar started to close. Behind the bar John and Cybil were drawing straws. Cybil pulled a small red stirrer from John's hand. Feeling it pull quickly she cursed at herself.

"Ha, you have to take her home tonight." John said

Prism staggered over to a barstool. Falling face first onto the table she started talking to herself.

"Bloody hell…" Cybil said

"Hey, just look at it this way. She likes you, so at least she goes along with it if you're with her." John tried to compromise

"Yeah, you keep saying that as if she hates you." Cybil said

John smirked to himself.

"You've been here for a month, and you still haven't noticed it?" John asked

Cybil shook her head.

"The night you came in to apply, remember that girl who was yelling at Prism and then ran out?" John asked

"Yeah, she was the old bartender. She just quit as I walked in here." Cybil answered

"That "old bartender", was Prism's girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend now." John said

"Oh. Oh…" Cybil thought. "Now that explains a few things."

John pulled out his keys.

"Well I'll lock up everything you just take her home." John said

Cybil walked around the bar and hoisted Prism up.

"Ok princess time to go home." Cybil said

Cybil waved to John as she left with Prism. Walking up the road Cybil saw the apartment building that Prism lived in. It was only a five-minute walk away but she would get so wasted that she and John feared Prism would walk into traffic or worse. So every Saturday they would pick who would take her home. Unlocking the front door she walked to the elevator. Pressing the button they waited for it to recall to the ground floor.

"So… Cybil… you have a boyfriend?" Prism came out and asked

"Kind of… I can't really see him right now." Cybil said

"Aww… that's so sad… you ever get lonely now that you cant see him?" Prism asked

Cybil sighed waiting for the elevator.

"Yeah it is." Cybil admitted

Prism leaned against Cybil.

"Well, maybe you don't have to be…" Prism said

The elevator doors opened and Cybil pulled Prism onto the lift. Taking her key she hit the lock and pressed her level. The elevator dinged as the doors closed and it climbed. Coming to a stop the doors opened again. Getting off at that floor Prism's legs gave out.

"Aw damnit." Cybil said

Bending down she pushed blood into her muscles increasing her strength. Picking Prism up Cybil carried her to her room.

"You never answered my question." Prism said

"What question?" Cybil asked opening the door to her room

"If you would like to spend some time with me tomorrow?" Prism asked

Cybil set Prism down on her couch.

"I think you need to sober up tomorrow." Cybil said

Prism sat up. She closed her eyes and raised a hand to her face. Breathing in she let out a long breath. Prism lowered her hand and opened her eyes.

"I'm sober enough now." Prism said

She looked up at Cybil with an amorous smile.

"Ok boss I'll see you tomorrow." Cybil said

Cybil got up to leave. Turning to the door she heard Prism get up from the couch behind her.

"Perhaps there's something I could do that would make you stay?" Prism asked

Cybil let out a long sigh.

"Look, there's nothing you can do that will make me stay." Cybil said

"Well then can you just answer a question for me?" Prism asked

"Shoot." Cybil said

"Why don't you go see your boyfriend?" Prism asked

"He lives really far away." Cybil answered

Prism smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Ha, so really. Why wont you see him?" Prism asked. "And don't lie this time."

Cybil was taken back.

"He does live really far away." Cybil said

"Where?" Prism asked

"Ireland" Cybil said

"Strike two." Prism countered

Cybil brushed a hand through her hair getting frustrated.

"Why can't I get anything past you?" Cybil asked

Prism pointed to her eyes.

"I can see it in people when they lie." Prism answered. "So where is he right now?"

"Now… he is in Philadelphia." Cybil answered

"Really, now why is he in Philadelphia?" Prism asked

"Ok, I cant lie to you no matter how hard I try… he's in a hospital right now, and I left him there." Cybil said. "And why he's there because he was involved in a gang accident and was shot, it shattered the bone in his right leg and left arm."

Prism sat there with a hand over her mouth, she looked as if she were about to start crying.

"Well that last thing I have to ask is why did you leave him there?" Prism asked

"He… he was trying to protect me and he almost was killed for it. So I went into hiding while he is getting better. And once he is better I am going to go see him and bring him with me." Cybil explained

Cybil stood embarrassed now that she just told her boss a rather abridged version of what had happened a month ago. Not looking at Prism Cybil was surprised that she was standing in front of her hugging her.

"Oh you poor little girl." Prism said

Feeling more awkward now she tried pushing Prism away from her.

"Look, I'm sorry but I need to go. I'll be in tomorrow but right now I need to get back to my place." Cybil said

Prism let her go and stepped back. Brushing the tears out of her eyes she sat down on her couch.

"Look Cybil. I'm sorry for all the times I've hit on you… and for tonight." Prism said

"You don't have to apologize." Cybil said

"Yes I do. Once Sara left I saw you and, well there was just something about you that I wanted. But I guess I am just too busy living in a fantasy." Prism explained

She lied down on the couch. Stretching out Prism pulled a pillow under her head.

"I wont tell anyone. If John asks I grabbed your breast and you slapped me in the face. That fair?" Prism asked

Cybil smiled and laughed.

"Yeah…" Cybil said

"Go do what you need to do and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Prism said

Talia sat in a chair facing the reception desk at the Blood Bank.

"Yo, Talia I'm just about ready to get everything together now." Steven said

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Miss… Flechette. We're here for the plasma delivery." Steven said

Nurse Flechette picked up her paper work and yawned.

"Excuse me for a moment." Nurse Heather Flechette said

She walked into the back and found a large white suitcase. Loading it onto a cart she wheeled it back out.

"Ok, 25 one liter plasma packs and 30 IV lines. Anything else that I am missing?" Heather asked

"Nope that should be all of it." Steven said

Talia stood up and walked over to Steven. She picked up the case with ease. Nurse Flechette cocked an eye at her.

"I lift a lot of weights in my free time." Talia said

"That's a 75 pound case." Heather said

"Really… I guess its working." Talia smirked

The two turned around and walked out of the building. Heather put a hand in her left pocket. Her cell phone buzzed as a call came in.

"Yes?" Heather answered to her phone

Listening to her call she smiled.

"Ok sweetie. I'm done in the Blood bank's receiving office for the night. So if you want to come down and keep me company that would be fine." Heather said back into her phone

Talia and Steven walked back to the huge apartment building, which they resided in.

"So what do you want to do once we get back?" Talia asked

Steven looked back to her and winked.

God damn love birds make me sick." Rich said to himself

He held a semi automatic rifle. Its weight was pulling down his right arm as he carried it from his room. Taking the elevator to the basement he stepped off. The firing range was littered with the shells and casing to bullets. Pockmarks were scattered along the wall.

"God damn wolf." Rich cursed

He started firing off rounds. Not paying attention to his surroundings Juliet walked into the room. Watching him mindlessly fire his rifle she started smiling.

"How easy it is twisting the minds of the foolish." Juliet said to herself

Her eyes ran with blood. Crimson washed out the color in her eyes. Breaking into Rich's mind Juliet rewrote his will. He stopped firing. Reloading the rifle he turned and walked past Juliet.

"Well, lets see how this tragedy ends." Juliet smirked

Talia walked in behind Steven. She still carried the large white case; its pale luster caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well, you've got one strong girl with you." Venetia said

The old man in his white suit walked up to the couple.

"So where do you want this?" Talia said nodding her head to the case she carried

"You can take it right through those doors on the left to the kitchen." Venetia said

The bell from the elevator rung out in the room. The doors opened and Rich stepped out with an evil glare taking up his face. No one paid him any mine as he raised his rifle. Without saying a word he started firing. Unleashing a full clip of rounds everyone in the room scattered. Talia dropped the case as she was pushed back from the impact of the bullets. Steven's eye's burned red as he heard Talia cry in pain. Rich dropped the clip from the rifle and reloaded. Before he could put another magazine in the rifle a single shot could be heard. Juliet stood behind Rich as she shot him in the back of the head. The top of his skull blew off and his body melted into ashes. Juliet holstered her handgun and walked over the pile of ashes on the floor.

"Well… can't say I saw that coming." Venetia said

Ben sat in his wheelchair. Abandoning his crutches for the night he wandered the halls of the outpatient pavilion. Parking his chair he noticed Lucia was following him.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked

Lucia wondered around his chair and sat down opposite of him.

"Maybe you could keep me company…" Lucia said

"Why? Are you going to kill me now or later?" Ben asked

Lucia grinned. Her look of joy frightened Ben more then anyone could imagine.

"Why would I do anything of ill will? After all, I'm just a patient of this building, much like you." Lucia said

"I know you've had a history of mental problems, but you have finally lost it." Ben said

"Aw, did my clothes give it away?" Lucia asked. "Besides, I'm not the one under fire here."

Ben could barely understand why he was talking to Lucia and even less of what she was saying.

"Where is that girl of yours?" Lucia asked

"Like hell I'd ever tell you." Ben said

"Fine, what do I have to do so you wont be so defensive?" Lucia asked

"First, you can start by telling me what your doing here." Ben said

"Ok. I'm waiting for my friend to be released. Once he is set to go I will be taking my leave. And then you will never see me again." Lucia explained

Lucia could see that Ben was still unnerved that she was there.

"Ok, maybe this might sway you." Lucia said

She stood up and walked around him. Placing a hand over his broken arm she could feel the fracture. Gripping his arm she felt her body weaken. Dropping down to one knee she coughed heavily.

"There… now think on that." Lucia said. "Ok… I think I'm going to lay down for a while."

Lucia crawled off to the side and fell asleep on the floor. Ben looked down at her feeling his arm.

"What the hell did you do?" Ben asked

The fractured bone healed. Moving it around his arm was stiff from keeping it still for two weeks. Shocked by the change in his status he didn't notice a man in sunglasses picking Lucia up.

"Someone tired herself out." Jacoby said

Ben looked up to a man wearing a security uniform with sunglasses. Jacoby bent over picking Lucia up.

"Well, I have to get her back to her room. I hope you get better. I don't want to have to come back here looking for you." Jacoby said as he walked away

"Wait, Jacoby… I need to ask you something." Ben called out

Jacoby kept walking towards the exit. Without thinking Ben got up out of his chair and started walking after him. Once his left leg hit the ground he felt no pain. Looking down at the cast the shattered bone in his leg had recovered. Jacoby turned around and faced Ben.

"I guess the best way to explain everything is this." Jacoby started talking. "There are some things that can't be explained, and then there are some that can. But even though we know these things exist the only reasonable explanation is… "Magic"."

Just as Jacoby finished speaking his face and body changed. Aging ten years and growing three inches Ben rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Sir, may I suggest you lay down. All the painkillers that you are on are effecting your actions." The security guard said

Standing next to the guard Ben spoke too stood a shorter female guard he had never seen before.

"Heh… I guess I do need to get some more rest. I'm seeing things now." Ben said

Ben walked back to his room. Sitting down on his bed he noticed a card on the night stand next to him. A phone number was written on it with an almost illedgable hand writing.

"_Next time, we'll win."_


	17. Perfect

"So… what is it that you exactly do? Other then spend time leading people on and twisting their minds without telling them the whole story?" Lucia asked

She and Jacoby walked down the lunar bleached street in their newly acquired security uniforms. Making sure they put a two-block distance from themselves and the hospital they had just recently escaped from.

"I have a job, and a good one at that." Jacoby countered

"Oh, and what's that. Getting paid to have your face beat in by a woman, and it was me who hired you." Lucia said

Jacoby was half paying attention to what his new cohort was saying. Still thinking about what to do now that he was out of the asylum he was back to square one, no car, no weapons, and no money. Getting irritated by Jacoby's active ignore she came down with a fist to his shoulder.

"Ow…" Jacoby complained rubbing his shoulder

"So where are we going anyway?" Lucia asked

Jacoby stopped and thought.

"Well… since all of my money is tied up in other things… I saw we find a quick way of getting come cash." Jacoby proposed

Lucia stood flustered and unable to speak.

"I want to hit you again, and I wish I still had that blood in me so I could kill you." Lucia said in return. "And dare I ask just how you're going to get money that fast?"

"Well I wasn't always a private investigator by trade." Jacoby smirked

"Remember that whole not telling people the entire story speech I just gave you?" Lucia asked

"No." Jacoby said. "But that's not the point… Yours truly used to be a bank robber."

Lucia pushed loose strands of dark hair behind her ears and just kept walking.

"Seriously, I used to rob banks. Its not like I was going to get a job with my history." Jacoby said

"Yeah, but a criminal… you sound like a wanna be super villain." Lucia countered

"I know cool huh?" Jacoby said

Lucia shook her head and kept walking.

"But yeah I stopped doing that. I don't even really remember why I started doing it anyway. She just said it was a good idea and I just kinda went with it." Jacoby said

"Who convinced you to rob banks?" Lucia asked

"Eh, some random chick I ran into, I think about 50 maybe 60 years ago." Jacoby said

"Yeah, there's another question, how are you not dead?" Lucia asked. "Most things don't live for two to three hundred years."

"I could ask you that same question." Jacoby said

"Could you just answer my questions rather then play mind games with me?" Lucia asked

"Sure hun." Jacoby said

His tone grated against Lucia's ears with sickening sweetness.

"Magic." Jacoby answered

"Magic?" Lucia asked again

"Yes sweetie, magic." Jacoby swooned

Lucia stopped to turn around and hit Jacoby with the back of her right hand then she started walking again.

"I could give you the long boring explanation." Jacoby said

"Yes, I would love to hear this nonsense to explain how you are immortal." Lucia quipped

"Ok, first, I'm not immortal. I'm just gifted with the knowledge of extending ones life." Jacoby said. "Its rather simple once you hear it. You know what caffeine does to your system right?"

"Yeah." Lucia nodded

"Well I came to a conclusion. Since it works in a manor of speeding up the processes of synapse and acts as a catalyst for certain chemical reactions why not use it for another purpose." Jacoby explained. "If you condense the active caffeine strain and spread it to every molecule in your body it will speed up the metabolism and cut the time it takes for new cells to divide to fractions of its normal cycle. In essence I have made it so that my body rejuvenates its whole self with out the factor of aging to take effect. Since all ageing does is slow down the rate at which new cells develop, nerves dying, muscle and bone mass deteriorating."

Jacoby stood in pride at his method of staying alive.

"Great… so I'm stuck with a nerd now." Lucia said. "Now I don't even remember why I was still coming after you."

"Cuz you know you want this." Jacoby said posing in front of Lucia

"God damnit…" Lucia sighed

Irritated beyond her own control Lucia did her best to not lash out and attack Jacoby.

"I do have a plan though… If you would like to hear it." Jacoby spoke up

"Enlighten me." Lucia said in response in a less then cheerful tone

"That's mostly it, I wanted to take you to my old teacher. She could help you through this new phase of life more then I ever could." Jacoby said

"So you're going to drop me off with some old hag and run away again." Lucia muttered under he breath. "I figured as much."

A door opened behind them. Caught off guard by the time neither one turned around. A slow pair of footsteps started following behind the pair.

"I'm not going to abandon you…" Jacoby said

"I wouldn't trust him, he has a habit of going back on his word." A voice came from behind the two.

Turning to look Jacoby found himself looking up at the night sky after being put into the brick wall next to him. Peering down at him was a man in a ripped straight jacket.

"Vicker's… nice to see you got out of there…" Jacoby said in between coughs

"That didn't kill him?" Lucia asked after watching Vicker's grab Jacoby by the neck slamming him full force into a solid brick wall then tossing his newly limp body to the cold pavement.

"Trust me on this, I've been trying, but its so god damn hard to kill a Thyrsus." Vicker's said kicking Jacoby in the side.

"Alright, I'm done trying to understand just what is going on so why don't you two just tell me." Lucia bartered

"Sure I'll tell you." Vicker's compromised. "This dick down here wanted to forcefully awaken you, and it seems it worked. Now how he pulled that off I'll never know nor do I really care how he did it."

He leant over picking Jacoby's limp and beat up body.

"It seems this guy never really got over you… and it also looks like you never really got over him either." Vicker's pointed out. "So if what he told me was true then count this as a gift from the supernal world. Because at this point, its up to you to make this life."

Lucia stood in thought.

"Am I that easy to read?" Lucia asked

"No, I judge people by their actions. You hired us to find Cybil, you tracked Jacoby down in this city, and you were walking down the street talking with him. You're a hard person to read, but only because my expectations of you were way off." Vicker's explained

"How did he describe me to you?" Lucia asked

"It was odd I will say that. He told me that you were his personal guard and attendant. Before he awoke I knew he was blind and that pretty much marked him as useless to his father so you were appointed to his well being." Vicker's began to say. "But the whole image of you taking care of him and helping him live for years all went out the window when you shot him in the face with that rifle."

"Well he wasn't lying about any of that. It is true that I used to take care of him, but all my aggression was misplaced." Lucia tried to explain her actions but noticed Vickers was patting the door behind him.

"How did you get out of the asylum?" Lucia asked

"Where as this jackass is hard as hell to kill, I have a few tricks up my sleeve too." Vicker's said gripping something that wasn't there

"Ok, now just don't flip out when we arrive, and try not to speak too much." Vicker's said

"Why?" Lucia said

"She… well she likes girls." Vicker's said

Turing a newly made doorknob he pushed the door open and the three stepped into the building. Closing the door the three found them selves in an almost empty bar. Loud music was blaring from speakers just over their heads. Handing Jacoby off to Lucia Vicker's turned to her.

"Ok go sit him down till he wakes up, I'm gunna go get some beer, what will you have?"

"Wait, you sprung yourself out of a mental asylum knocked out Jacoby and now you brought us to a bar?" Lucia exclaimed

"Guinness it is." Vicker's said as he walked away.

Lucia sighed and sat down next to Jacoby. Taking off the hospital security jacket she started to relax. She then noticed Jacoby was doing the same. Taking off the jacket he adjusted his sunglasses and sat up in his seat.

"I didn't tell him everything. Just the good times I wanted to really remember." Jacoby said

"Why did you want me to awake?" Lucia asked

"There is no way on earth I could explain to why I left and did what I did. I would never be able to say it, and this was the only way to show you." Jacoby said. "The first thing I could clearly see, the one moment I have ever wanted, was to see your face after the five years you took care of me. And when I came back to my quarters to find you with a sword crying waiting to kill me."

Jacoby took off his sunglasses and looked into Lucia's eyes.

"You've been lied too ever since you were born. I had to do this. Once I signed that wall I had to bring you with me." Jacoby said

Putting his sunglasses back on he started speaking again.

"You owe me nothing. I did this out of my own free will. So it's completely up to you what to do now. Love me or hate me I did this and there is no going back now." Jacoby said

Vicker's set down three bottles of beer on the table.

"Drink up, we have an hour till we can talk to her." Vicker's said

Jacoby grabbed a bottle and started drinking. Gulping half the bottle before Vicker's even sat down.

"So how screwed are we?" Jacoby asked

"Well. Going into that base headfirst didn't go as smoothly as we thought it would. Their hunters are a lot tougher then we also thought. We got captured, sent into some asylum drugged escaped and now we're at a bar in London, and I'm going to take this opportunity to get as smashed as possible. So feel free to do the talking tonight." Vicker's said

"Wait… how are we in London. We were just in Philadelphia." Lucia said

"Yes, we _were_ in Philadelphia, and now we're not. So drink up and try to just go with it. We are going to be here for a few days until we figure out what to do next." Vicker's countered

Rather inebriated, Jacoby chimed in.

"Ok lets start the bet." Jacoby said

"What bet?" Lucia questioned

"How many people are going to beat the hell out of me." Jacoby answered

"I'm going with three." Vicker's said

"Only three?" Jacoby asked

"Well I would say more, but I can't count myself more then once." Vicker's said in response

After talking at the table for over an hour the bar's patrons started to all leave. Being the last left in the building a woman with violet hair approached the trio.

"Evening miss, care to join us?" Jacoby said

"So just what have you gotten yourself into now?" Prism asked

"Oh just a whole army of hunters that want my head on a silver platter. And probably a few other people too, I haven't been keeping score." Jacoby said winking at Lucia

"Then who is this tart you brought with you?" Prism asked

"Oh just a bonus I picked up along the way." Jacoby said. "She is a ripe new mage who just awoke earlier today. I was hoping you could help her out with the new transition."

Focusing on Lucia Prism nodded her head.

"I'll gladly take the job on, but what are you going to do for me in return?" Prism asked

"Well, that all depends." Jacoby asked

"I have a girl working for me. Lately her moral has been slipping and I need you to cheer her up." Prism offered

"I volunteer him to be her punching bag for a few days. I know hitting him always cheers me up." Vicker's said

Lucia smirked at that offer.

"You know it might work." Lucia said

"Please, its going to take more then pushing ol' jack's face through a wall to make her smile again. I need you to bring her friend here." Prism said

Jacoby and Vicker's both grinned.

"That all?" Jacoby asked

"Yes that should just about do it." Prism said

Jacoby and Vicker's stood up from the table.

"Ok just give us his or her name and we'll be back before sunrise." Jacoby said

"I think she told me his name was Benjamin Drake." Prism said

Lucia picked her face up and glanced at Prism.

"Gotcha." Jacoby said

"Is this girl Cybil Servana?" Lucia asked

"Yeah… how did you know?" Prism asked

"Divination my dear, now if you'll excuse us we must be going." Vicker's said

Lucia got up and tried to follow after the two as they walked to the door. Jacoby stopped and turned to her.

"There's no need for you to go with us. We just left him remember?" Jacoby said

Lucia sighed, hesitating she lent in and kissed him.

"That's so you'll come back." Lucia said semi embarrassed

Pausing for a moment Vicker's pulled Jacoby with him through the door. Closing it behind him the found themselves back out on the streets of Philadelphia. Silently walking back to the hospital where Jacoby last saw Ben, Vicker's spoke up just before the entrance.

"I know you. You're not going to come back with him are you?" Vicker's asked

"At first. Yes I was going to leave her there with Prism. I was going to eventually come back, but not until we finished what we had to do here." Jacoby said

The two walked past the reception desk and continued up to Ben's room.

"But now she's making it really hard for me to not come back." Jacoby said

Stopping just outside Ben's room Jacoby sat down.

"Here's what I never do. What the hell should I do?" Jacoby asked

"Well do you want me to tell you what I think, or what you want to hear?" Vicker's asked

"Tell me what you think." Jacoby said

"Ok. If you don't come back, one, she will be unbelievably pissed off at you. And two, so will I. But on the other hand, we do have a job to do. And I say we stop screwing around and take it seriously this time." Vicker's said

Jacoby stood up with a smirk.

"I did say we would be back before sunrise." Jacoby said

Taking notice to his watch Vicker's spoke.

"Five and a half hours to completely destroy the grip your father's army has on this city." Vicker's said

"And five minutes to show up with Cybil's boy and be fashionably late." Jacoby added

The door to Ben's room opened behind them. Standing in the beat up clothes he arrived at the hospital in Ben stood ready.

"Well I say we have quite a night ahead of us." Ben said

Jacoby smirked as the three turned and headed for the exit.


	18. Apocalypse Please

Talia just walked out of the bathroom of her and Steven's apartment. Still wrapped in a wet towel from the shower she saw her cell phone vibrating on the table next to her bed. Picking it up she didn't recognize the number on it.

"Hello?" Talia answered

"Hi dear, it's your friend Jacoby doing a routine check up on his client." Jacoby said semi cheerfully over the phone

Sitting down on the bed she shifted her damp hair to the left of her head away from her phone.

"Oh, how did you get my number?" Talia asked

"Come on… you think being in this business long enough hasn't taught me how to track someone down as close enough for a phone number?" Jacoby asked. "I was just checking in to see how you two love birds were making out… I mean doing."

Talia looked over at the radio alarm next to her on the bed stand.

"We're doing fine, minus a few bumps here and there." Talia explained

"Well being in such hostile territory can't be good on a puppy like yourself." Jacoby joked

"You have no idea." Talia answered

"All that aside I was wondering if I could have a word with Mr. Cosart." Jacoby asked

"I'll have to call you back once he gets back, he went out to get a blood shipment tonight already." Talia said

Jacoby stood in the center lobby of the Hospital. Taking off his sunglasses he closed his eyes. Thinking on a solid thought ever present in his mind Jacoby opened his eyes. All around him different shapes and shades danced. Each figure or shade pulsed in a rhythmic beauty in a tune to its own being.

"Hold on… I think I see him now." Jacoby said just as he hung up

Jacoby ran after a dull shade, its aura stood out amongst the rest in the corridor. With the bright vibrant pulsating lives that he ran past, this single dulled and controlled aura was like a thorn in his side. Putting his sunglasses back on Jacoby shook his head trying to pull his vision back into the mundane world around him. Pushing the double doors open Jacoby spotted him standing by the counter with a shifting expression of anxiousness and sorrow. Shifting his glasses again he couldn't help but notice how weak Steven's aura was. He smirked to himself and walked forward.

"So Mr. Cosart, how have the nights been treating you?" Jacoby asked

Steven nervously turned to Jacoby. He held out his hand to Steven.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Jacob Winsdale." Jacoby said with confidence

Steven shook his hand and stepped back against the wall.

"Well let's get down to business. I'm here to offer you a job. Well you and your significant other a job in my services." Jacoby said in a calm voice

Jacoby noticed that ever since he walked into the room Steven had been ill at ease. Jacoby took off his sunglasses and sat down in one of the chairs next to the exit.

"Something the matter?" Jacoby asked

"Why are you here?" Steven asked

"Talia told me you had a run in with my father half a year ago." Jacoby said. "And it looks like who ever decided to put that horrible excuse for an entrancement on you was sloppy."

This wrenched Steven's memories into a torrent of anger and pain. Noticing the sudden change in his disposition Jacoby took his queue.

"You do remember. I don't want to sound harsh but your first love wasn't the only person he condemned to death." Jacoby said in sympathy

"Oh yeah? Who else did he murder in the sake of his close minded selfish beliefs?" Steven yelled

"His first son… and as it I stand before you with the same offer. What will you do to destroy my fathers work, his people, his memory in this world?" Jacoby asked

"Anything." Steven snarled near frenzy

Smirking again he saw what ever was dulling Steven's aura disperse in a single word.

"Good, now as any job that I take I demand payment up front for services rendered. What can I do for you to install trust for the nights ahead?" Jacoby asked

In that moment all the anger drained from Steven's face and was quickly replaced with fear.

"Talia. They are going to kill her, they sent me here so I couldn't interfere…" Steven blurted out

Jacoby held his left hand up and with his right he held his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello Talia, tell me, what room number are you staying in?"

"Room 1708… why?" Talia answered

"Just be expecting some room service right about now." Jacoby said hanging up again

Behind Jacoby Vicker's and Ben walked in through the double doors.

"Room 1708… that big hotel five blocks away?" Vicker's asked Steven

"Yeah that's the one." Steven answered

Vicker's turned around loosening the strap on his black out goggles and flexed his hands.

"Room service coming right up!" Vicker's yelled

He kicked the double doors open, they slammed open and astonished Ben and Steven looked into a hotel room. There, Talia stood half dressed

"What the hell are you doing here?" Talia yelled covering her exposed chest with her arms

"No time to explain, just put a shirt on and lets go." Vicker's said

The five exited from the hospital's blood bank and started walking west towards University City. Ben was leading the group to his apartment. Taking out his keys he pushed the door opened and turned the lights on.

"Ok bedrooms are upstairs, don't worry about the windows I already took care of them for Cybil." Ben said as he walked towards the kitchen

Opening the fridge's door he pulled out three bottles of beer. Closing that door he opened the freezer and pulled out a blood pack he had hidden behind a frozen pizza box. Throwing that to Steven he sat down at the table and started opening the bottles.

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Vicker's said taking one of the bottles

"Oh there's more. In the garage is my car with a trunk full of munitions." Ben said

"Ok, lets give em hell." Jacoby said

In _Swagger_ Lucia was sitting up at the bar reading through a stack of old textbooks. Prism was up collecting stools and chairs. With a phone in one hand she was speaking into it as she was closing down the bar.

"Just come on down for a few hours. I know all you are going to do is mope around in your apartment. I'm not going to hit on you or anything, I just want you to come where I can see you." Prism negotiated. "Ok, I'll see you in a few."

Walking around the bar Prism hung up the phone.

"Ok we'll be getting some company in a few minutes. Have you picked a shadow name yet?" Prism asked

"No not yet… I don't want to sound stupid or anything but everything in these books just aren't catching. There are no hard facts or evidence in these texts. Its all theories and ideas of how it all once was." Lucia said

"I gave you these books to read so you could pick the path that you could comprehend the most. Do you know what watch tower you visited?" Prism asked

"That's just it. I keep reading over these "Watchtowers" but I never saw such a thing. However, I did find out about this." Lucia said paging through a much smaller tomb

"It reads just as I dreamt it, this author calls it a "Mystery Play". And after going over it several times in my head I allocated it to this." Lucia said pointing at a crude drawing of a large stone book atop a tower of roots and vines over looking a cliff.

Prism smirked looking over the page Lucia pointed out to her.

"The two of you are more alike then you know." Prism said under he breath

Behind them the front door opened and closed

"Hey prism I'm here, what did you want to talk…" Cybil paused as she saw Lucia

"Yo." Lucia waved at the now petrified Cybil

Jacoby and Ben sat in the front of Ben's black _Crown Victoria_. The two sat in a new set of uniforms that Ben had hidden away in his apartment. Jacoby put away his sunglasses and had changed his features. Light brown hair was slicked back with water, having just recently cut it.

"I can't believe it." Ben said

Jacoby looked up into the mirror behind the sunblind hanging in front of him. The more he looked into his reflection the more it smoothed out. His face completely refined Jacoby had completely changed his form.

"Don't try and understand it. Just believe me when I tell you this. There is more to this world then you can see. You are a man of faith right?" Jacoby asked

"Well I was, until I met the lot of you." Ben answered

The car made its way southbound on Market Street towards the docks along the Delaware River just past Penn's Landing. Pulling into a garage Ben pulled up to a checkpoint station.

"Officer Drake checking in for debriefing." Ben said handing his ID over to the station guard

"And him?" The station guard asked handing the ID back

"New transfer." Jacoby said. "Officer Drake just picked me up from the Airport."

The guard wrote on the clipboard he held. Hitting the button on his desk the metal gate opened and Ben drove his car into the parking lot.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Jacoby said

"Lets see if Steven and Talia can keep up their part." Ben said

The two got out of the car; walking back to the trunk Ben popped it open.

"I hate you more and more every passing second that you breathe." Vicker's said

"Yeah, yeah… lets just get this over with." Jacoby said

The three now dressed in the same uniform made their way into the barracks of witch hunters. Stepping out of the elevator that brought the tri from the basement garage an alarm went off.

"Heh, right on queue." Jacoby said

Outside Talia was tearing through the guard station and into the grounds around the building. A pair of double doors opened as a dozen hunters came running out. Once Talia saw this she took to running trying to get as many soldiers o follow her as possible. Just before the doors closed a small shadow darted in and clung to the floor moving quickly through the hallways. It stopped suddenly melting into a single person's shadow. Jetting off into another's Steven maneuvered his way through the building until he found his way to the very center of the building. There he reformed and started going through his pockets. Taking out a small radio box Steven put it in the far back corner of the large conference room. Pushing in a switch the radio turned on. As Steven turned to leave a door opened and all the lights turned on completely illuminating the room.

"So… what have we here?" Celphie asked

The tall and slender hunter walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"An accomplice with the other outside… or a rouge on his own trying to sabotage our work? I assure you, the rest of the people here may be human. But I am above them. I'm not human." Celphie said

Dashing across the room at Steven a long blade of crimson bleed from her hand. Bringing it up she slashed through him as Steven melted into Celphie's shadow. Away from Celphie's attack Steven took shape again and in a blur ran out of the room.

"Damn stubborn sins." Celphie said taking chase

Ben and Vicker's were going through a stockroom of munitions. Vicker's grabbed himself a flack jacket and a holster for a newfound toy.

"I didn't know they even made guns like this. 13mm hollow point rounds, and a semi automatic handgun to fire these bad boys. I could blow a hole the size of Texas through someone with this." Vicker's said

"Yeah, you should have seen the test weapons. They actually made a shotgun designed to fire cloves of garlic." Ben said

Vicker's snickered at what Ben had told him. But was quickly brought back to his mission once he felt the radio's hum of white noise.

"Ok lets set the charges and get out." Vicker's said

At the top of the ten floored building that took new home of the witch hunter Jacoby was casually walking through the unused offices. He stopped the moment he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs. But was more frightened by the smell of death that lingered in the air the moment he got to the top floor. Approaching the person Jacoby was dead. A dried husk of what looked like one of the hunters sitting upright in the chair.

"Pity, I had hoped to feed on a female hunter this time, but you shall suffice." Jack said

Jacoby turned around, behind him stood an old man. His hunter uniform was smeared with blood. In his right hand was a scalpel; his arm was caked in dried blood. A few trails could be seen on his aged skin where the deep crimson was licked off. In his shock Jacoby lost his focus and dropped his spell. Jack smiled to himself watching the slow change.

"My boy." Jack Winsdale said. "How many years has it been?"

"What the hell are you?" Jacoby asked in awe

Jack grinned showing one of his fangs. Raising the scalpel eye level he started pacing around Jacoby.

"So are you also one of the false prophets? The sins that plague this earth?" Jack asked

Jacoby had only a cell phone in his hand and the 9mm sidearm at his hip. A dozen rotes ran through his head thinking of a way to get him out of this situation. But everything that could come to mind was overpowered by a sense of fear and doubt.

"Have you come back to fight with me and purge the darkness, or have you come with the darkness to impose your treason?" Jack asked

"Treason… heh." Jacoby said. "I like that."

Jacoby gripped his phone hard and started slowly walking backwards away from his father. He swiftly dialed his phone with this thumb hiding the glow of the screen with his palm. Jacoby could hear over the silent line white noise.

"So you order a child to kill her best friend. Condemn the life of a innocent girl because she wasn't born the way you wanted her to be, and you personally kill your own daughter because she loved something that you have fought so blindly against for hundreds of years to only become it yourself." Jacoby said trying to buy himself more time. "Treason, if that's what you will call me… I'll gladly take it."

A single beep echoed in his mind from his phone. Jacoby grinned. Dropping the cell phone into his pocket and moved his right hand to the gun in its holster. Popping the lock button off releasing the firearm, Jacoby gripped the cold metal handle. Gracing his thumb across the safety Jacoby called to the weapon. Pulling its spirit from the gauntlet he wished into it asking it to help. Pulling the gun loose from its holster Jacoby fired a round at his father. The bullet bore a hole through the lifeless chest of his father, standing unfazed by the attack, Jack looked down on his son. A second beep resonated in Jacoby's head and then he was sent flying across the room through desks and chairs.

Down several floors below Steven was running from Celphie. A trail of blood and destruction paved a path of their course.

"Freakin crazy wench." Steven thought to himself

Every turn he took She was right behind him. Every door he slipped under Celphie was there breaking down what ever barrier was in her path. Coming around another corner there was an elevator at the end of the hallway. Bolting to it the doors opened.

"Get down!" Vicker's yelled

Steven burst into a shade as Vicker's let loose a hail of gunfire. The heavy machine pistol jumped in his hands. Pieces of the walls chipped off spreading a cloud of debris filling the hallway. He stopped only because the clip ran dry.

"Jesus freakin Christ!" Ben yelled

"Yeah… I love it too." Vicker's said happily

As the dust settled Steven walked back into his normal form and out of Vickers' line of fire. Turning back to see the hallway of destruction and also taking notice that Celphie was no longer following them he thought it safe to assess the situation.

"Point one, what the hell is that?" Steven blurted out

"My love a joy." Vicker's gleamed

"We made a detour to the armory." Ben added

Ben walked into the hallway with his new toy in hand. A short-barreled shotgun with a clip feed. Celphie turned the corner; hair slicked back stained red with blood. Both arms coated with a slimy crimson claw. Snarling at Ben she stepped slowly.

"My sympathy just ran dry." Celphie growled in frenzy

After only taking two steps Ben raised the short rifle to aim and let loose a firestorm of burning flak shells. The impact of searing against Celphie's dead flesh painted the walls with ash and flaming shrapnel. Three large unmarked metal casing clinked to the floor as Ben let the arm strap hang off his shoulder.

"Lets set the last charge and get far away from here." Ben said in solace

"Right-O." Vicker's quipped

Floors above the group Jacoby was running down a hallway towards the elevators. Dragging his left hand along the wall he held his right arm close gripping the handgun.

"13 bullets. I know I hit him… but 13 god damn bullets." Jacoby thought

Stopping suddenly he turned around and fired off three shots trying to discourage his father from following him. Only a few yards behind him Jack took the three shots and shrugged them off with out wincing.

"16 bullets." Jacoby said in astonishment

Raising the pistol again he ran the clip dry, two shots fired then the click of the hammer hitting metal. Franticly reloading his father threw the scalpel dead aim into Jacoby's right hand. Dropping the gun he pulled the scalpel out of his hand and demanded his flesh to weave itself back together.

"My, you have learned a few tricks." Jack said

"Only enough to keep myself alive." Jacoby snapped back

Jacoby glanced to the light fixture in the ceiling. Raising a hand to it he called out to the electrical current running through the long florescent bulb. The glass shattered down as a bolt of electricity arced in the air towards his father. Striking his left arm the sudden surge of energy hit him like a truck. The force of the attack sent Jack flying backwards through the hallway. Immediately afterwards Jacoby turned and started running again towards the elevators. The two sets of double doors in sight He had a spark of hope pop in his mind for survival. A fifth beep resonated in his head and he stopped once he reached the doors. Dropping the bloodied scalpel Jacoby reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the call button on the panel he raised the phone to his ear.

"_Sup guy?"_ Vicker's answered

"Get back to swagger now, I'm going to blow this place up now." Jacoby said

"_Umm… ok… let me get to you so you can take the same portal."_ Vicker's said uneasy

"Where are you?" Jacoby asked

"_On the elevator heading up to the top floor."_ Vicker's answered

Upon hearing Vicker's reply Jacoby pulled the fire alarm.

"_Shit, the elevator just stopped, I'll get Ben and Steven out of here then come back for you." _Vickers said

"Great." Jacoby said hanging up the phone. Leaning against the Elevator door he stared at the painted metal.

_Ward…_

Gritting his teeth Jacoby counted out five seconds in his mind.

_Ban…_

Breathing in deep he exhaled and turned back to the hallway.

Stuck on the 7th floor Steven looked out through one of the windows. He saw Talia running back to the building. Ben ran up behind him and threw a chair at the window breaking the glass. Pulling from a duffle bag, he and Vicker's took from the armory; Ben held a heavy flashlight in one hand and walked to the now broken window. Pointing it down at Talia he pressed the on switch flashing the light at her. Soon afterwards the three all heard a repeating crash and tear in glass and concrete. Backing away from the window Talia pulled herself into the small office. Shaking her body all the long auburn hair sunk back into her skin and she came out of her trance. Standing naked in the office Steven handed her a long black armored trench coat from Steven's duffle bag.

"Ok, first stop Ben's apartment." Vicker's said knocking on the office door

Turning the doorknob it led into the living room of Ben's apartment. The group stepped through. The last, being Vicker's, closed the door canceling the spell.

"Now if you could all pardon me for a while I need to go pick up our last member of this party." Vicker's joked

Knocking on the door again he turned the knob but the door wouldn't open.

"Trick backfire?" Ben asked

"No, it worked alright… but something is not letting me open the gateway. Its almost as if my portal has been ban… Jacoby you bastard." Vicker's yelled

Quickly dialing his cell phone Vicker's tried to contact Jacoby.

Up on the top floor of the witch hunter's barracks Jacoby was just wondering the level. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket a half dozen times before he answered

"Hello?" Jacoby asked

"_You asshole…"_ Vicker's started yelling

"If you are calling about our ad in the paper, please wait until one of our representatives is available." Jacoby said in a monotone voice just before he closed his phone

"Ok dad, I'm done fighting. Just come out and finish me off, kill me, drain me, I don't care anymore." Jacoby called out to the empty office

Just as if he had been standing in front of Jacoby the whole time Jack stepped into view.

"Just one thing before you die. After everything I did for you as a child. I gave you a warm home to live in. Teachers and doctors to make sure you had every chance to survive. And I even gave you Lucia. Why did you turn traitor?" Jack asked

Looking up in thought Jacoby smiled. Flipping his cell phone open his thumb dialed a number and rested over the send button.

"I guess that's complicated." Jacoby said. "Yeah its true you gave me everything. And I was able to see Lucia again and fix things up between us. I wouldn't say it was a cry for attention either. Believe me I have put a lot of thought into it too."

Jack peered through his old glossed over eyes at his son.

"So why?" Jack asked

"Because. In this world filled with evil and corruption, it's treason to do the right thing." Jacoby answered pushing the send button on his phone

The signal ran through the airwaves to each of the explosive charges. Setting each of the primers to detonate the large office building was blown out floor by floor. Each charge combusting took out the entire level, and it could be felt by all of Philadelphia. Crumbling into itself the last of the charges were set at the fissure points in the dock sending any burning remains into the Delawear River. Across the city in Ben's apartment the lights flickered as the power went out. Every car alarm in the city rung through the air as police sirens and fire trucks sung in the night's sky. Four people stood silent in disbelief. Vicker's gripped his cell phone so hard his fist shook.

"It's taking them an awfully long time to get him back here." Lucia said writing in a notebook

The quiet bar was a bit uneasy sitting in. A tall glass with half drunk liquor sat next to Lucia collecting condensation. Reaching over for it she took another gulp of the cold drink. Cybil sat at the bar watching Lucia. Unnerved by her being in the bar she had been carefully watching Lucia read at one of the tables a few feet from where she sat. Prism was leaning over spread out sheets of paper. Eyeing Cybil she went into the back cooler.

"Why are you here?" Cybil asked

Lucia closed her notebook and sighed.

"A friend told me that this place served great Irish Car Bombs. So I had to check it out. Good thing there are other drinks Miss Prism knows how to make too." Lucia said taking another gulp from her drink. Setting the glass down the front door to the bar opened.

"Well, we're back…" Vicker's announced

Behind him walked in Steven and Talia. Turning back around holding the door opened Vicker's reached into the doorway.

"Quit staring at it and get in here." Vicker's said

Ben walked in carrying two duffle bags. Setting them down on the bar's floor he was met quickly with praise. In an instant Cybil rushed across the room and hugged Ben. Startled by it he quickly calmed down and returned the affection to his love.

"How did you get out of the hospital so quickly?" Cybil asked

"You can thank Lucia for that, she fixed me up, some how." Ben answered

Looking over her shoulder at Lucia, she sat holding her drink up to the pair winking at Cybil.

"Told ya I was trying to help." Lucia said finishing off her drink. "So where is he?"

Lucia's inebriated words silenced the room. A TV flicked on behind them with Prism standing behind the bar. A news channel was just now reporting the attack and destruction at the witch hunters barracks.

"We had to clean up a mess before we all came back here… and someone…" Vicker's choked on getting out. "Someone… decided to play martyr."

Lucia sobered the moment those words connected with her brain.

"Your joking… no, you're lying." Lucia said in a shaky voice. "You're making it up…"

"No I…" Vicker's tried to speak but Lucia cut him off

"Shut up! You're coving for him so he can run away again!" Lucia yelled

Breaking down crying Lucia was on her knees with her face in her hands.

"If I t makes you feel any better, you can live with this solace. There is nothing coming after us, not anymore." Vicker's explained

"Wait, before all of this he said something about a job." Steven said

Vicker's adjusted his blackout goggles around his neck.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Vicker's said. "I am currently hiring a new partner. Can be of any age, sex, or… supernatural orientation. And if any of you are interested, consider yourself hired on the spot."

"How can you act like he was just replaceable?" Lucia spoke in a broken voice

Leaning down to eye level with Lucia, Vicker's spoke in a calm manor.

"He will never be replaceable, but I need help to carry out what the two of use started years ago. And with the rest of you, I plan to carry it out far into the future." Vicker's finished


End file.
